


Å venda heim

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, M/M, Nynorsk, Språk og kommunikasjon, Stor aldersforskjell
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Møt Even Bech Nesheim. 42 år og dagleg leiar av sitt eige kommunikasjonsbyrå. Han tar sjeldan personoppdrag lengre, men gjer ein teneste for ein gammal ven.Møt Isak Valtersen. 21 år og eit nytt stjerneskot i den norske film- og teaterverda. Han vert sendt til eit kommunikasjonsbyrå av manageren sin.Om fyrste og andre møter, om orda og språket, om å finna si eiga stemme, og om å venda heim.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 594
Kudos: 171





	1. Kan du gjer meg ein teneste?

Even humre litt for seg sjølv i det han legg beina på den store pulten sin. Kjenne seg så ein 16-åring, men tenke at det får berre vera.

Klokka er 17.23 og han var vore i møter heile dagen. Var på jobb før 07.00 for å lesa nokre økonomirapportar og få oversikt, før møtemaratonen starta. Det har vore svært produktive møter, for all del.

Men no.

No kjenne han at det er godt å vera ferdig. Få slappa litt av. Dermed slenga beina på pulten litt. Må jo vera lov det.

Han er tross alt sjefen, og aleine på kontoret. Det ser i alle fall sånn ut i det han sveipe blikket rundt seg. Det landet til slutt på ein salat, ei stor flaske vatn og fleire små fruktyoghurtar.

«Et meg»

Orda på den gule lappen er enkle å lesa og har tri strekar under seg. Handskrifta er Håkons litle og sirlege, og Even må humra litt meir. Men denne gongen av takknemlegheit.

Håkon Olsen har vore hans administrerande assistent i to år og Even er svært nøgd med jobben han gjer. Han er effektiv og organisert, dyktig i språk, løysningsorintert og har ein beisk og fin humor.

Han passe og på Even, kanskje litt meir enn ein normal administrerande assistent gjer, ikkje veit Even. Men han sørge for at Even får i seg mat i mellom alt så skjer, og sørge for at alt er under kontroll dei dagane Even må vera heima.

Even et salaten og reflektere øve møtene han har hatt den dagen. Hadde sikra eit par nye klientar, spesielt Kreftforeninga var han svært nøgd med og gleda seg til kampanjen dei skulle laga saman.

Det var noko med det tenkte han. Noko med det å få leika litt med språket, fargar og figurar saman med ein organisasjon eller ei gruppe. Finna dei gode løysningane saman og deretter sjå dei i eit magasin, avis eller på tv.

Sjølv om han hadde gjort det i mange år, slutta han aldri å verta glad. Glad for å lykkas, glad for nøgde klientar. Glad.

Det var dette han hadde drøymt om på vidaregåande når han laga kortfilmar og vart intervjua av Mikael. Han hadde alltid vore glad i språk, språkets makt og kva ein kunne bruka språket til.

Så han hadde studert media og kommunikasjon etter vidaregåande, elska kvart eit minutt av det. Ta bilete, leika med fargar, teikna og laga kortfilmar. I tillegg hadde han studert kreativ skriving og kommunikasjon ved University of Surrey.

Ambisjonane hadde alltid vore klare og tydelege, men han visste og at han måtte vera tolmodig. Jobba målbevist og bygga seg opp eit omdøme. Så han starta på botnen i eit lite selskap og var der nokre år, før han var henta til eit større selskap.

Omdøme hans hadde sprunge framføre han, og nokre eksperimentelle bilete til Kvelartaks fremjingsmateriell hadde verkeleg gitt han eit namn å rekna med. Han fekk ansvar for større kampanjar, og vart stadig etterspurt. Tok økonomi- og leiingsfag på UiO, studerte på kveldstid og bygde seg opp ein eigenkapital.

Så for 10 år sidan hadde draumen hans vorten ein verkelegheit. Sitt eige selskap, sitt eige byrå. Hadde fått forskott på arv og fekk kjøpt seg eit lite kontorlokale.

Dei fyrste åra var tøffe, det var ikkje til å leggja skjul på det. Han jobba nesten døgnet rundt, med hjelp frå venene og foreldra. Ikkje visste han kvar han hadde vore utan dei, men det hadde gått seg til etter kvart.

Og no.

No satt han på det store kontoret sitt i det nye kontorlokalet. Det så strakk seg øve to etasjar i eit høgt kontorbygg. Det var fleire toalett, møterom og han hadde 15 tilsette.

15 menneskje han var sjef for, og ikkje visste han at tanka på det kunne gjera han så glad. Men det var som om ei barnleg glede strauma gjennom han kvar gong han gjekk inn på kontoret med dei gule gardinene.

Det bilete tok han med seg øve alt, til og med på dei dårlege dagane. Då tok han nokre dagar heima, og visste at alt var i dei beste hendene på kontoret. Håkon hadde alltid full kontroll, saman med Mikael.

Fleire hadde meint at det ikkje var så lurt å tilsetta ein av sine beste vener som marknadssjef og Evens stadfortredar, men han hadde visst at det kom til å fungera. Fyrst og fremst fordi Mikael var dyktig, men og fordi han kjente Even inn og ut. Og Even stolte 100 % på han.

Han hadde rydda og pakka saman, idet det kom nokre pling frå maskina. Var på veg heim så lurte på om han skulle ignorera det, men såg kjapt at det var ein Skype-oppringing frå Elias.

Svarte kjapt og vart møtt av eit stort smil. Helste på Elias og småprata litt om smått og stort. Dei såg kvarandre ikkje så mykje så då dei var yngre, men heile gjengen frå vidaregåande haldt fortsatt saman. Møtes så ofte dei klarte, og haldt kontakta på sosial media.

«Du Even, eg veit at du eigentleg ikkje tar personoppdrag meir, sjølv om eg aldri har forstått kvifor. Du er jo supergod med menneskje»

«Elias da…du veit eg ikkje har tid til det»

«Ja, eg høyre du seie det, men du veit kva eg meine»

Elias smile det breie smilet sitt, det så får deg til å trur at du kan klara alt. Even smile tilbake, og sende nokre varme tankar til universet så sørga for at han har så gode vener.

«Takk, Elias, eg veit. Kva tenke du på?»

«Kan du gjer meg ein teneste?»

«Kva gjeld det?»

«Ein av klientane mine»

Even heve augebryna og kjenne at han er litt nysgjerrig og. Elias er ein av dei mest etterspurte managerane i Noreg, og har både popgrupper, skodespelerar og artistar i stallen.

Elias sukke litt og fortell om ein av dei yngste klientane sine. Eit nytt stjerneskott så er dyktig på det meste. Med unntak av kommunikasjon. Han er klein på det beste i intervjusituasjonar, og han nekte å følga Elias sine råd når det gjeld sosial media.

Even nikke medan Elias snakke, lage nokre stikkord for seg sjølv medan han innser at det hadde vore gøy med eit personoppdrag att. Og så skylde han Elias ein teneste og. Det er, tross alt, han så stod om natta med Even og mala det fyrste kontorlokalet hans.

«Ok, Elias, eg skal hjelpa deg med dette. Berre avtal med Håkon angåande fyrste konsultasjonstime, så ordne me dette»

Even ser at det fer eit svært letta drag øve Elias sitt andlet, og han lure på kor gale situasjonen eigentleg er.

«Tusen takk, Even, no vart eg letta. Eg sende deg ein e-post med nokre av utfordringane»

«Så flott. Kva heite han?»

«Isak Valtersen»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er ei historia så har ligge bak i hjernen ei ganske lang stund, har ligge der og vaka 😊 Det er løye med dei historiane og orda så ikkje vil gå vekk 😊  
> Så no fant eg ut at det var på tide å sleppa den ut 😊 Vonar nokon vil vera med ❤
> 
> Vonar og at alle har det bra 😊 Ta vare på deg sjølv og dei rundt deg ❤


	2. Ein stiv og kjedeleg type

Isak kjenne på tri ting i det han opne dei såre augo med forsiktige bevegelsar.

1.Det skarpe solljoset skjer i augo hans 

2.Han er svært usikker på kva dag det er og kva klokka er

3.Halsen hans er så tor at den kjennes ut så Sahara

Han kjenne kvalma rulla gjennom han og snur seg forsiktig rundt. Myse på mobilen, ser at klokka er 06.21.

Klare til slutt å få opna augo og kikke seg rundt i rommet. Minner frå nattas tur heim frå byen fer gjennom han så små stikk. Kebabrestane på golvet, ein filmplakat så er hengt opp sånn halvvegs på veggen. Sko på ei hylla og klede øvealt.

Om ikkje anna har han vore smart og satt ei flaska vatn på nattbordet, saman med ein pakke Ibux. Hadde klappa seg sjølv på skuldra om han klarte det. Konsentrer seg heller om å få i seg tablettar og vatn, før han dreg dyna øve hovudet att og sovne så ein stein.

Ting kjennes litt betre ut då han vakne neste gong. Solljoset er ikkje så skarpt og halsen kjennes ok. Han vrir seg litt i senga og kjenne at magen har roa seg litt. Humre for seg sjølv, det er jo ikkje så mykje anna å gjer.

Klokka er blitt 11.21, det er søndag og fri frå teateret. Heldigvis. Han hadde nok dog ikkje vore med gutta ut om det hadde vore øving dagen etterpå. Uansett kva pressa skriv og kva Elias måtte tenka, er Isak faktisk ganske profesjonell. I alle fall når det kjem til jobb og kollegaer.

Han vrir seg litt i senga og humre for seg sjølv når han tenke på dagen før. Hadde komen heim frå øving til tri småfulle gutar rundt kjøkkenbordet med pizza og chips. Og ganske så mykje øl. Det var lett å setta seg ned, lett å drikka og ikkje tenka på noko så helst. Lett å berre le saman med gutta.

Dei hadde dansa på byen, hoia og ledd. Ledd så mykje at Isaks mage var heilt øm no. Men på den aller beste måten. Sånn så han berre lo med Jonas, Magnus og Madhi. Dei beste venene ein kunne be om, og dei han budde med.

Etter Nissen hadde dei alle flytta saman, hadde funne ut at det var både økonomisk sidan dei fleste skulle studera, og at det kunne verta veldig gøy. Alle hadde kvart sitt soverom, det var to bad, og eit stort kjøkken så hang saman med ei enda større stova.

Dei hadde heldigvis gode avtalar om kven så skulle gjer kva, og fekk det til å fungera til foreldras store overrasking. Og sjølv om dei alle var ganske travle, åt dei alltid middag saman på søndagar og hadde fast spelekveld to gonger i månaden.

Isak var den einaste med 100 % jobb, dei andre hadde deltidsjobbar ved sidan av studiane. Jonas studerte statsvitskap, Magnus tok førskuleutdaning, medan Madhi studerte økonomi og administrasjon.

Ein pip frå mobilen drog Isak ut frå tankane sine og inn i sundagen att. Rota fram mobilen frå under puta og såg at han hadde fått melding av Elias. Han sukka litt for seg sjølv og lurte på kva galt han hadde skrive eller sagt denne gongen.

Elias hadde vore manageren hans sidan Isak var 16 år og hadde hatt si fyrste litle filmrolla. Han var ein dyktig manager og Isak var for så vidt veldig nøgd. Rota til alle diskusjonane mellom dei handla om kommunikasjon, intervjusituasjonar og sosial media.

Isak var veldig klar øve at han ikkje var så god på å verta intervjua, det var ikkje noko nytt for han det. Han synes berre det var så møkje teite spørsmål og så visste han aldri kva han skulle svara.

Det var så utruleg mykje lettare å pugga tekstar, pugga andre sine ord. Sine eigne derimot, dei likte hans best å halda for seg sjølv.

Til hans store overrasking handla ikkje meldinga om dette. Elias lurte på om han kunne komma ein tur på kontoret neste morgon klokka 09.00. Isak sjekka kalenderen, svarte ja og fortsette den late sundagen saman med gutta.

Neste morgon banke han på Elias sitt kontor klokka 08.58 med to koppar kaffi i handa. Han kjenne seg klar for dagen etter ein særdeles lat sundag og ei god natt søvn.

Det kjem eit, kom inn, og Isak går inn i eit rom så aldri slutte å fasinera han. Det er stort og fargerikt med veggene fulle av bilete. Bilete av kjente personar og nokon få av det så Isak antar er vennegjengen til Elias. Ikkje at han har studert dei så nøye.

Han sett deg ned etter å ha gitt Elias den eine kaffien, og møte eit blikk så er fullt av fleire kjensle. Isak kjenne at magen gjer eit hopp, er veldig spent på kva dette handle om. Og ut i frå Elias sitt avventande blikk kan det virka som om han ikkje vil lika det så kjem.

«Isak, eg veit at du ikkje er glad i intervjusituasjonar, men no når du ha byrja å få litt større roller er det faktisk noko du er naut til å takla på eit vis»

Rett på sak der med andre ord.

Isak burde visst at det kom, men hadde vel kanskje eit lite hop om møtet handla om noko anna.

«Ehm, eg synes no ikkje det er så gale»

Elias kikke på han i noko så kjennes så fleire timar. Kikke på han med eit blikk så gjer at Isak kjenne seg så ein dritunge. Hate kjensla.

«For å vera heilt ærleg, Isak, er det kleint på sitt beste. Det er svært tydelig at du ikkje ynskje å verta intervjua, heile kroppen din og andletet ljose det. Så me har snakka om før er det ein del av det å gjer det du gjer, du skal vera med å selja filmen eller stykket du er med i»

Isak kjenne raudna krypa opp øve andletet. Har mest lyst å ropa nokon banneord og springa ut av kontoret. Lesa manuskript og eta ei bolle. Eventuelt be Elias ta seg ei bolle.

Men han kan jo ikkje det. Ikkje er det profesjonelt, og Isak veit at Elias har rett. Men ikkje faen om han skal innrømma det!

Så han kneise litt med nakken, heve augebryna og prøve så hardt han kan å spela nonsjalant. Ut i frå å dømma av Elias sitt blikk må han øva seg litt meir på det.

«Eg har difor bedt ein gamal ven om ein teneste. Du har kanskje sett nokon av kampanjane til selskapet hans, Brage kommunikasjon. Me har avtalt at han skal gi deg nokre tips og triks angåande desse tinga her»

Isak himle med augo. Kan verkeleg ikkje for det, men berre tanka på dette her gjer at han har lyst å gjera seg vanskeleg. Ein gamal ven betyr Elias sin alder. Sikkert ein stiv og kjedeleg type så forsøke for hardt å vera kul. Forsøke å leva yolo-livet eller noko sånn.

Samtidig veit han at det er noko han må verta betre på. Så han svelg den sure smaken i munnen og nikke stivt. Får eit nikk tilbake og beskjed om at fyrste møte er neste dag klokka 16.00.

«Kva heite denne typen då?»

«Even Bech Nesheim»


	3. Non-verbal kommunikasjon

Even sitt på kontoret og et litt medan han ser øve Elias sin mail att. Det er ein liten time til Isak Valtersen kjem for sin fyrste time, og Even har gjort seg nokre refleksjonar rundt korleis han skal leggja opp dette.

Har lagt opp nokre forskjellige øvingar og notert seg fleire ulike teknikkar han kan bruka. Det er nokre år sidan han hadde personoppdrag, men han kjenne seg klar til å gjer det att. Glede seg litt og, det er alltid fint å kunna hjelpa nokon med å finna sin eigen stemme.

Sjølv om han har lagt opp ein del ting, kjem ein del ann på denne Valtersen og. Om ein skal verta betre på å kommunisera må ein gi av seg sjølv og, og Even kjenne han er spent på kor mykje Valtersen vil gi av seg sjølv. Orda frå Elias sin mail ljose mot han att:

_Han treng å verta betre og tryggare i intervjusituasjonar. Det ser ut så han har lyst å vera hundre andre stadar når nokon intervjue han._

_Han er naud til å gi noko av seg sjølv._

_Han nekte å høyra på meg angåande sosial media, og legg berre ut bilete av fest, og historiene hans er stort sett gamle hip hop- songar._

_Han er utruleg dyktig på ein scene eller framføre eit kamera når han spele ei rolle, men ganske så dårleg når det gjeld private ting._

Ein liten time seinare banke det på døra hans og Håkon kjem smilande inn på kontoret med eit kaffibrett i handa. Kjem mot han, og bak han ser Even ein ganske høg skikkelse.

Even reise seg opp og smile lett til Håkon, før han trer eit steg til høgre og møte eit blikk som på det besta kan tolkast så likegyldigheit. Nydelege, grøne augo så vise med all tydelegheit at dei har lyst å vera ein heilt anna plass.

Det er lett å sjå at Elias ikkje har overdrive akkurat når det gjeld det. Dei augo der er svært utrykksfulle og tydelege når det kjem til å sei ein del ting utan ord. Det slår Even at non-verbal kommunikasjon er noko Valtersen er svært god på, noko han notere seg bak øyra.

«Hei, eg heite Even Bech Nesheim. Velkommen til Brage kommunikasjon»

«Hei, Isak Valtersen»

Handtrykket er fast og tydeleg, og det seie Even noko om han det og. Håkon går ut av rommet, og dei sett seg begge ned. Even kremte litt for seg sjølv, drikk litt te og finn fram notatblokka si.

Valtersen berre kikke på han. Kikke opp og ned, før blikket hans sveipe øve veggen bak Even. Veggen der alle bileta hans heng. Dei han har tatt sjølv opp gjennom åra, bilete frå bursdagar, familie og vener. Blikket feste seg nokre ekstra sekund på eit av bileta, og det er som om han kjenne det att. Svært fasinerande å sjå på.

«Elias har det same bilete på sitt kontor»

På ingen som helst måtte det Even trudde han skulle sei. Så han snur seg og ser på bilete Isak snakke om. Det av han, Elias, Mikael, Mutta og Adam, smilande, glade og leande. Det er frå sumaren etter vidaregåande, frå dei dagane då alt kjentest ut så det var mogleg.

«Ja, me har alle same bilete på kontorveggen vår. Det er frå sumaren etter vidaregåande»

Valtersen nikke litt og ser ut så han gjer seg nokre tankar. Humre litt for seg sjølv som om han nettopp oppdaga eit eller anna, og Even har lyst å spørja kva det er. Men han kan jo ikkje det, ikkje enda.

«Som du veit har Elias bede meg om å hjelpa deg litt med kommunikasjon og intervjusituasjonar. Han har sendt meg ein mail med nokre punkt så han meine er utfordrande for deg, og ting han meine du burde verta betre på»

Valtersen himle med augo og eit ganske så frustrert drag fer øve andletet hans. Han drar skuldrene sine litt bakøve og kneise med nakken. Fortell Even ein del ting utan å faktisk sei noko. Det er lett å forstå at heile kimen til utfordringane ligg akkurat her.

«Det er viktig for meg å understreka at sjølv om eg har kjent Elias sidan me var ungdommar og han har sendt deg her, er du min klient no. Det betyr at alt du seie til meg blir i dette rommet. Uansett. Ok?»

Valtersens skuldrer kjem litt fram att, og det fer noko nytt øve andletet hans. Det verka nesten så han byrje å pusta att, som om han har haldt den ei stund.

«Ok. Så om eg for eksempel seie til deg at Elias er ein gamal og streng masekopp held du det for deg sjølv?»

Det kjem eit lågt klukk frå Even. Lite profesjonelt sikkert, men han kan ikkje for det. Valtersen har humor, og ganske så rett. Elias er ein streng masekopp, tenke Even for seg sjølv. Det er ein av grunnane til at han er så dyktig.

«Ja, det gjer eg. Og sånn mellom oss, Elias har alltid vore ein streng masekopp»

Denne gongen kjem det eit lågt klukk frå Valtersen, og det fer eit lynsnart glimt øve augo hans. Det ser ut så overrasking, men det kan og vera lettast. Det er vanskeleg å sei sidan det går så fort.

«Men uansett kva Elias er, så er det viktig å ha eit slags grep om kommunikasjon når ein har ei rolle eller ein jobb der for eksempel intervju er ein del av kvardagen. Så eg lurte på om du kan byrja med å fortelja meg litt om korleis dette er for deg?»

«Kva meine du?»

«Eg meine kva du synes er vanskeleg når du vert intervjua, kva er det så gjer at det vert sånn trur du?»

Valtersen berre kikke på han. Kikke opp og ned på andletet hans, men seie ingenting. Ser litt forvirra ut, og Even lure ein augneblink på om han er litt treg. Skubbe det vekk med ein gong, for dei grøne augo lyse av overrasking og ein slags sårheit.

Det får Even til å forstå kvifor han ser så forvirra ut. Det er aldri nokon så har spurt Valtersen det spørsmålet før. Spurt han rett ut kvifor han synes det er vanskeleg, berre meint og antatt at han er dårleg på det.

«Det er aldri nokon så har spurt deg om dette før, stemme det?»

Av ein eller anna grunn har Even senka stemma si, han veit ikkje heilt kvifor, men det kjennes ut så eit sånt augeblikk. Dei grøne augo har vida seg ørlite ut, og Valtersen vert ein aning raud i kinna. Ser ut så han ikkje heilt veit kva han skal sei, trekk pusten fleire gonger og fikle litt med genseren sin.

«Ehm…eg…nei, det er ikkje det»

Even sukke litt innvendig og kjenne ei slags medkjensle for denne guten. Så har fått beskjed i fleire år at han er dårleg på noko, men ingen har spurt han kvifor. Lure litt på om han skal ha eit ord med Elias om det, men slår det frå seg. Det som vert sagt i rommet, blir i rommet. Og det er mykje enklare å hjelpa Valtersen no. No når han veit dette.

«Ok, det synes eg er leit å høyra. Om nokon har utfordringar i for eksempel ei intervjusituasjon, er det jo greitt å høyra bakgrunna for det. Eg synes det er synd at ingen har spurt deg om det»

«Takk»

Skuldra har trokke seg bak att og Valtersen har løfta haka litt. Even ser at musklane i kjeven jobbe, det ser ut så Valtersen stramme dei. Som for å vera sterk. Samtidig er det ei slags mjukheit og sårbarheit i dei grøna augo, og Even forstår. Forstår og ser maska der. Valtersen putte på seg ei maska.

«Eg hadde laga ein plan for kva me skal snakka om dei neste timane våre, men gjer litt endringar der no. No vil eg at du skal gå heim og tenka litt på kvifor du synes det er vanskelig å verta intervjua. Ingenting er rett eller galt, eg vil høyra kva du tenke om dette. Er det ok synes du?»

«Ja»

«Neste gong me møtes kan me snakka om dette, og så ta det vidare derifrå. Du kan berre avtala med Håkon når det passe for deg å møtas neste gong»

Valtersen nikke og reise seg, seie ha det og går mot døra. Even smile litt for seg sjølv og tenke at dette gjer betre enn han hadde forventa. Noter nokre stikkord i boka si, før han drikk litt meir te. Kikke litt på veggen før han høyre ei slags risling frå døra si.

Snur seg bort og ser at Valtersen fortsatt står der. Står framføre døra hans med ryggen mot han. Det ser ut så han held på med jakka si, og Even skal til å sei noko når Valtersen snur seg mot han att.

«Du var ikkje så eg forventa i det heile tatt»

Så går han.


	4. Blå augo og hoppande mage

Isak ligg i senga si og kikke i taket.

Er nydusja, svært avslappa og aleine heima.

Det er måndag kveld og gutta er anten på jobb eller på biblioteket. Sjølv har han hatt ein lang dag på teateret og kjente det var fint å ikkje ha planar. Kjente og at det faktisk var godt å vera aleine heima for ein gongs skyld.

Leilegheita er alltid så full av liv, leven og ljodar, noko han for så vidt er svært glad i. Men ein og anna sjeldan gong er det godt å få fred til å tenka litt. Tenka på smått og stort, planlegga og tenka.

Tenka på blå augo.

Blå augo så hadde vore med han sidan han gjekk ut frå Brage kommunikasjon.

Det var ei veke sidan fyrste møte med denne Bech Nesheim. Ei travel veka med mykje øving og trening, men dei blå augo hadde likevel ligge der og vaka. Der heilt bakarst i hjernen. Hadde hoppa litt fram i ny og ne.

Han hadde ikkje sagt noko til gutta om akkurat det, men hadde sagt at møtet hadde gått fint. Jonas hadde sett litt ekstra granskande på han, men ikkje pusha meir. Han visste jo at Isak ville snakka med han om han trengte det.

Møtet hadde jo gått fint. Det var jo ikkje så mykje anna å sei, i alle fall ikkje til dei. Men det hadde gått over all forventning tenkte Isak der han låg. Kikka litt meir i taket og strakk på armane. Tøya litt ut og tenkte.

Bech Nesheim hadde ikkje vore så han forventa i det heile tatt. Virka verken stiv eller kjedeleg. Hadde ei kul t-skjorte med NAS på, virka både hyggeleg og dyktig.

Og så hadde han sett Isak.

Berre tanka får han til å smila der han ligg. Han kunne ikkje forklara det på noko så helst god måte, men han hadde kjend seg sett for fyrste gong på aldri så lenge. Sett for Isak, og kun Isak.

Han hadde og virka oppriktig interessert i korleis Isak følte og kjente det, kva Isak tenkte om ting. For fyrste gong på aldri så lenge, kanskje i heile karriera hans, hadde nokon spurt han om kvifor han synes intervju var vanskeleg.

Det gav Isak ei varm og fin kjensle i magen, ei sånn kjensle han ikkje kunne setta ord på, men den gjorde han varm. Og det kjentest så fint, fint å verta spurt.

Han humra litt av seg sjølv og var glad for at han var aleine heima. Kunne verkeleg ikkje sjå for seg å snakka med gutta om varme kjensle i magen. Var så definitivt heller ikkje klar for å snakka med gutta om kor flott Bech Nesheim er.

For han er skikkelig flott. Sånn bilete i dusjen – flott hadde Isak måtte innrømma for seg sjølv. Høg, stilig med nydelege blå augo og eit hår så skreik etter å verta dradd litt i. I alle fall når Isak lukka augo og såg det for seg.

Var dog heilt sikker på at det ikkje kom til å verta eit problem at han kjende det sånn, han var tross alt profesjonell om han var ung.

Men dei blå augo vart likevel med han inn i draumeland.

Onsdag morgon var han tidleg oppe for å pakka ryggsekken for ein ny lang dag. Fyrst skulle han på time med Bech Nesheim, før det vart trening og øving på teateret. Småprata litt med Jonas medan dei år frukost, før han svarte på ein melding frå Elias.

Han lurte på korleis det gjekk, og Isak fekk mest lyst å skriva at det kunne han drita i. Kjente seg ganske så barnleg, før han svarte at det gjekk bra, og at fyrste time med Bech Nesheim hadde gått fint.

Det slo han plutseleg at kanskje Elias skulle få ei slags rapport etter kvar time, kva visste vel han. Han lurte litt på om han kunne spørja om det, og bestemte seg for å sjå dagens møte litt ann.

Ein time seinare gjekk han inn dørene til Brage kommunikasjon, og vart som sist gong imponert øve kor fint kontorlokalet var. Det var så stilreint og veggane var fulle av alle slags bilete. Nydelege naturbilete, så Isak mistenkte at Bech Nesheim hadde tatt, og figurbilete i alle slags fargar.

«God morgon, Valtersen»

Ein blid stemme møtte han i det han nærma seg Bech Nesheims kontor. Det var han som hadde tatt i mot Isak sist gong. Håkon Olsen, administrerande assistent, hadde han presentert seg som. Blid og hyggeleg, hadde klart å roa ned Isaks lette nervøsitet inn i fyrste møte. Den han hadde lata så ikkje eksisterte.

«God morgon»

«Even er klar til møtet, det er berre å gå inn»

Eit lett bank, eit mørkt kom inn, og så satt Isak attende i den komfortable stolen med nydelege blå augo så kikka rett på han. Det burde kjennas ubehageleg, det plar å vera det, men ikkje no. Ikkje dette blå blikket.

«Takk for sist, har du hatt ei fin veke?»

Bech Nesheim kikke på han med oppriktig interesse, og det slår Isak igjen kor oppriktig hyggeleg han er. Han ser på Isak som om han verkeleg vil veta svaret, det er ikkje noko falskt der, ei heller teikn på at han late som.

Han er genuint oppriktig og hyggeleg.

Fasinerande.

«Takk, eg har hatt ei travel veke med øving og trening. Du då?»

«Litt det same eigentleg, dog meir jobb enn trening for å vera heilt ærlig»

Og så ler han litt av seg sjølv, nett så han har ein privat spøk med seg sjølv. Det gjer at andletet hans vert mjukare og ljose litt opp. Isak trur kanskje at han glor litt, men det får så vera. Magen gjer nokre løgne hopp, men det berre skubbe han vekk. Hoppande magar er langt nede på prioriteringslista hans akkurat no.

«Kan eg spør deg om noko?»

«Ja, sjølvsagt»

Bech Nesheim ser på han med eit venleg blikk og eit smil, og Isak får ei merkeleg kjensle av at han er trygg her. Trygg i dette rommet og kan sei akkurat det han kjenne og tenke på.

«Eg lurte på om du fortell Elias kva me snakke om her, skriv ein slags rapport eller noko slikt?»

«Nei, det gjer eg ikkje. Som eg sa på førre møte er det så vert sagt her inne eller andre stadar mellom oss. Min jobb er å hjelpa deg med enkelte ting, alt eg seie til Elias er at det går bra, ingenting anna»

Bech Nesheim ser med eit litt alvorleg ut, som om dette er viktig for han. Isak berre nikke, trur kanskje han smile litt. Han hope i alle fall det, for det er godt å vita at han ikkje rapportere til Elias.

«Ok, takk»

«Berre så hyggeleg. Er du klar for dagens oppgåve?»

«Ja»

«Så fint. Eg vil at du skal setja deg godt til rette i stolen, ta gjerne av deg skorne om du kjenne for det. Så vil eg at du skal trekka pusten djupt eit par gonger før du lukke augo att. Ok?»

Isak har lyst å le, for dette er litt merkeleg, men han stole på denne mannen av ein eller anna grunn. Så han gjer så han får beskjed om. Tar av seg skorne, trekk beina opp i stolen og trekk pusten djupt, før han lukke augo.

Det kjennes litt løye ut, kjennes ut så å vera på utstilling. Han kan ikkje forklara kvifor, men han kjenne at dei blå augo studere han. Som om han er verdt å studera. Kjenne at han vert litt varm, kjenne at magen er varm. Kjenne seg og trygg.

«No vil eg at du skal trekka pusten djupt eit par gonger til, før du fortell meg om korleis det er å stå på ein scene»

Ikkje der Isak trudde han skulle gå, hadde forventa at han skulle snakka om intervjusituasjonar. Men han trekk pusten djupt og byrje å snakka.

Fortell om fyrste gong han stod på ein scene og hadde det sterke ljoset på seg, og kva det fekk han til å føla. Fortell om korleis det er å få lov til å framføra andre sine mektige og vakre ord. Kva det betyr, korleis det får han til å kjenna seg.

Han ane ikkje kor lenge han snakke, men kjenne at det faktisk er lettare å prata med augo att. Kjenne at det gjer noko med han, noko han aldri har kjent før. Då han slutte å snakka, vert det stilt i rommet, og han opne augo att.

Vert møtt av eit varmt blikk så stirre granskande på han, saman med eit lunt smil Det er noko anna i det blikket og, men Isak veit ikkje heilt korleis han skal tolka det. Nysgjerrigheit? Overrasking?

«Du er ikkje så eg forventa heller»

Det er ingen sjanse i havet for at Isak ikkje kjem til å drøyma om blå augo i natt. 


	5. Er du på stevnemøte?

Even ser at det glir eit lite smil øve Valtersens andlet, som om han vart glad av kommentaren hans. Men Even meinte det verkeleg, Valtersen var på ingen som helst måte som han hadde forventa.

Akkurat no var han ikkje heilt sikker på kva han hadde forventa, men trudde kanskje han hadde sett for seg ein lite moden primadonna. Eller kanskje nokon så var litt høge på seg sjølv, han hadde sett det før i den bransjen.

Men nei.

Valtersen var ingen av desse tinga. Han verka både moden og reflektert, verka så han brukte lang tid på å sei det han ville sei. Som om han var redd for å sei noko feil på eit vis.

Og så var han skikkeleg fin å sjå på.

Skikkeleg og.

Even var så veldig klar øve at det ikkje var innanfor. Det var så veldig mange grunnar til det, høgast på lista var at han var ein klient, alderen hans og at han var i stallen til Elias.

Men gud bere så fin han var å sjå på.

Høg, breie skuldrar, nydeleg grøne augo og eit hår så levde sitt eige liv på eit vis. Han hadde nokre små krøller så sneik seg rundt øyrene, og Even hadde lyst til å stryka dei bak att. 

Han hadde studert Valtersens andlet nøye medan han satt med augo att. Høyrt på stemma hans og studert. Sett på leppene så bevega seg, sett på dei lange augevippene. Sett.

Hadde rista tankane av seg ganske så kjapt. Han var tross alt profesjonell, kunne ikkje tenka sånn om ein klient.

«Kva synes du om å snakka med augo att?»

«Eg synes det var litt merkeleg i byrjinga, men så synes eg det vart litt lettare. Det var enklare å snakka om ting då»

Det fer eit lite smil øve Valtersens andlet, og det ljose heile han opp på eit vis. Gjer at det skjer noko med Evens mage, noko han ikkje har kjent på mange år, kanskje aldri når han tenke seg om. Skubbe det bort med ein gong, kan ikkje gå der.

«Ja, det er ofte lettare å snakka om ting då. Så veit jo både eg og du at du ikkje kan verta intervjua med augo att kvar gong, men det er likevel noko å ta med seg vidare tenke eg. Den kjensla der»

«Hadde vel kanskje sett litt løye ut det, ja»

Og så ler han att. Ler med heile seg, som om han ser for seg alle intervjua med augo att. Det skjer noko med heile han, det er nett så kroppen slappe av på ein helt anna måte.

Latteren hans er utruleg smittande og litt skarp på ein god måte. Evens mage gjer noko løgne og fine hopp, og han veit plutseleg ikkje heilt kvar han skal gjera av seg.

Ei heilt ny varme spreie seg rundt og han får plutseleg ei løyen kjensle av at noko kjem til å skje så er heilt utanfor hans kontroll.

Even prøve å rista det av seg så godt han kan, kan jo ikkje sitta å tenka på sånne ting. Kremte litt for seg sjølv og ser for seg både oppvask og støvsuging. Klare å fokusera att på eit vis, men varmen i magen vert liggande så ein kopp med deilig kakao.

«Då har eg ei ny oppgåve til deg, er du klar?»

«Ja»

«Eg vil at du skal lukka augo att, trekka pusten djupt nokre gonger, før du fortell meg om noko du synes var vanskeleg på barneskulen»

Valtersen gjer så han får beskjed om. Lene seg litt bak i stolen, lukke augo og trekk pusten djup. Det går nokre sekund utan at han seie noko, og Even late så han ikkje studere andletet hans att.

Mislykke totalt.

Valtersen fortell om då han byrja på skulen og synes det var vanskeleg å verta kjent med dei andre borna. Fortell om dei fyrste dagane då han var aleine i friminutta og ikkje turde å leika med nokon.

Det går seinare denne gongen, orda kjem ut i hulter og bulter, og det er svært tydeleg på Valtersens kroppsspråk at han ikkje like å snakka om dette. Haka er stram att og skuldra trekt tilbake, heile kroppen er spent og han fikle med genseren sin.

Even synes det er fasinerande å sjå forskjellen på scene- øvinga og denne. Som natt og dag eigentleg, noko så han definitivt må ta med i betraktning vidare.

Då Valtersen er ferdig opne han augo att, og no er dei litt såre. Definitivt mjuke, og han ser litt flau ut. Som om han har blottlagt seg, og det er svært lett å forstå at han synes intervju er noko herk.

«Eg trur kanskje du la merke til det sjølv, men heile deg endra seg når du snakka om noko du synes er vanskeleg. Stemme det?»

«Ja, det er kanskje fordi eg hadde augo att, men eg merka at skuldra og andletet mitt endra seg»

«Det var veldig tydeleg å sjå, og noko eg kjem til å ta med vidare inn i dei neste øvingane. Til neste time vil eg at du skal tenka litt på kvifor du trur det var så annleis»

Valtersen nikke og reise seg, vinke og går ut av kontoret hans. Tar meg seg ei kjensle av eit ørlite gjennombrot blanda saman med nydelege grøne augo og varm mage.

Herregud.

Den kjensla vert med Even dei neste dagane, vert med han i alt han gjer sjølv om han forsøke å skubba den vekk. Ligg der å vaka heilt bakarst i hjernen.

Kjem heilt fram når han ligg i senga og leike litt med ord. Lure seg sjølv til å tenka at det handle om noko anna, at det ikkje handle om Valtersen, men om at det er lenge sidan han har vore på stemnemøte eller noko.

Lure seg sjølv.

Kjensla er og med han då han avslutte fredagen med ein klient- middag. Det er eit lite forlag så har vore med Even sidan han starta for seg sjølv, og han sett veldig pris på dei. Plar å eta middag med Morten, så er dagleg leiar, eit par gonger i året og dei har alltid møkje å snakka om.

Midt mellom middag og dessert må Morten ut for å ta ein telefon, og Even vert sittande å skrolla på mobilen, før han kikke rundt i lokalet. Treff plutseleg på eit par grøne augo og kjenne at det ile litt i magen. Den varmen han har forsøkt å ikkje tenka på spreie seg at, og han kjenne seg så ein 17-åring.

Herregud.

Valtersen reise seg opp og kjem slentrande bort til bordet hans. Har begge henda djupt i lommane og ser litt sånn halvfull ut. Dei fine krøllene snor seg rundt øyrene og han ser glad ut. Glad og avslappa. Burde ikkje sjå sexy ut, men gjer det likevel.

«Hei, Bech Nesheim. Eller du, eg kan kanskje byrja å kalla deg Even no, kan eg det?»

Valtersen smile litt for seg sjølv og riste litt på hovudet, som om han har ein spøk pågåande heilt for seg sjølv.

_Du kan kalla meg akkurat det du vil._

«Ja, du kan det»

Valtersen smile for seg sjølv, nikke lett før blikket hans glir frå Even til den tomme tallerken. Den ekstra tallerken på bordet.

Det fer noko øve augo hans, det går så raskt at Even nesten ikkje får det med seg, men noko er det. Han myse litt med augo, før han rette dei rett mot Even att.

«Er du på stevnemøte?»

«Eg veit ikkje heilt om det er eit passande samtaleemne mellom oss»

«Herregud, Even. Eg sitt no å fortell deg alle slags ting på kontoret ditt, du kan no i det minste svara på det!»

Valtersen himle litt med augo og svaie lett der han står på golvet. Even hadde ledd om han kunne, men mest av alt han han lyst å ta tak i handa til Valtersen.

Merkelege greier.

«Fair point well made. Nei, eg er ikkje på stemnemøte, eg er på middag med ein klient»

Det er nett så det fer ein lettes øve dei grøne augo, som eit lite ljosglimt av noko mjukt og fint. Men det er sikkert berre ein innbilling.

«Så du tar klienter med på middag, alstå?»

«Ja, det hende det»

Valtersen humre litt, glise stort, før han lar blikket sitt vandra øve Even. Frå håret til beina, opp og ned eit par gonger. Ser lur ut, ser ut så han veit akkurat kva han gjer.

Even vert litt raud i kinna. Kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Veit alt han burde og ikkje, men det er noko med det blikket der. Det gjer at varmen spreie seg i magen att, lage eit sug så han ikkje har kjent sidan han var 20 år.

«Satse på at du tar med meg på middag då. Men det treng ikkje vera så klienten din altså»

Han smile igjen, blunke lurt og så går han attende til flokken han er med. Even veit ikkje heilt kva han skal tru eller tenka.

Lure på om den 21 år gamle klienten hans nettopp flørta med han. Lure og på om han likte det.

Gud bere meg.


	6. Eit lite ord

Isak sitt ved kjøkkenbordet og et frukost. Drikk kaffi og skrolle gjennom nyheitene. Tenke på fredag, på blå augo og at han hadde flørta.

Flørta med Bech Nesheim.

Even.

For han kalla han jo Even no.

Isak humra litt for seg sjølv der han satt, drakk litt meir kaffi og tenkte på det overraska blikket. Det så hadde vida seg ut etter kvart, og vart ei aning mørkare når Isak hadde kikka på han.

Ja, visst hadde han drukke den kvelden, og var halvfull då det skjedde, men det blikket der var det umogleg å ta feil av. Ei heller den svake raudna så hadde sneke seg øve Evens kinn.

Isak visste. Og han visste at Even visste. Kva han skulle gjera med det var ei heilt anna sak.

«God morgon»

Jonas sin stemme drar han ut av tankane sine, drar han tilbake i kjøkkenet der Jonas er i ferd med å smøra på nokre knekkebrød. Han svare tilbake og smile, fylle opp koppen sin med meir kaffi og ser på Jonas så sett seg ned.

«Har du ikkje du tidlig forelesing på tysdagar?»

«Jo, vanlegvis, men forelesaren er sjuk i dag og så tenkte eg at du kanskje trengte ein prat»

Isak burde ikkje vera overraska, verkeleg ikkje. Jonas har ei heilt eigen evne til å lesa han, å vita akkurat når Isak behøv ein prat. Det er ikkje alltid han veit det sjølv ein gong, men Jonas berre ser på han med dei tolmodige augo sine. Vente til Isak er klar.

Så han kremte lett før han fortell Jonas om dei siste vekene sjå Even, timane, blikka og kjensla av å verta forstått på ein heilt ny måte.

Fortell om fredag og kva han hadde sagt til Even då han gjekk vekk frå bordet deira ei lita stund. Det siste får Jonas til å skrattle så mykje at det fer knekkebrød øve heilt bordet.

Då han er ferdig med å le, har tørka både augo sine og knekkebrødsmular, kikke han litt granskande på Isak. Studer han, og Isak kan sjå hjula så sviv rundt, ser at Jonas tenke.

«Så kva er problemet, Isak?»

Rett til kjerna så vanleg. Jonas i eit nøtteskal.

«Han er vaksen, Jonas. Vaksen, vaksen. Er utdanna, eig eit suksessfult firma, tar klientar med på middag liksom, er seriøs, ordentleg, ein av dei beste kompisane til Elias»

Isak trekk pusten djupt og innser at han visstnok har tenkt litt meir på dette enn han har villa innrømma for seg sjølv. Spesielt den parten med at Even er vaksen. Jonas berre ser på han, drikk litt kaffi og smile lett før han trekk litt på skuldra.

«Og så?»

Ikkje det Isak trudde han skulle sei. På ingen så helst måte.

«Og så kva?»

«Og så om han er og gjer alle desse tinga, Isak. Eg såg andletet ditt då du kom tilbake til bordet. Det ljos av eit eller anna eg aldri har sett før. Du lik han, har lyst å verta kjent med han. Greitt nok at eg kjenne deg betre enn dei fleste, Isak, kanskje best av alle. Men du har eit svært utrykksfult andlet, og det var svært lett å lesa på fredag»

Jonas smile varmt til han, og Isak kjenne litt på orda hans. Kjenne på den varme kjensla dei skape. Kjenne.

«Og du Isak. Alt det andre treng du ikkje tenka på no. Før du må bekymra deg for noko så helst, må du jo finna ut om dette er gjensidig. For alt du veit er Even sambuar på den 20-ande året med ei dama så heite Sonja eller noko»

Isak kjenna orda til Jonas i magen. Dei burde ikkje bety noko, han har berre kjent Even i 2,6 sekund eller noko, i den store og heile samanhengen. Men dei gjer det.

Han tar dei med seg på veg til timen sin. Dei sveve rundt der nede i magen, saman med alle slags andre ting. Isak veit at Jonas har rett, veit at det ikkje er noko vits å bekymra seg for ting før det har skjedd, før han har funne ut av ting. Men tenke på det likevel.

Tenke på det når han seie hei til Håkon Olsen, trur han klare å hiva ut av seg nokre høflege frasar. Satse på det. Tar dei med seg og tenke på dei heilt til han står framføre Even att.

Då fer dei vekk.

Vert erstatta av blå augo og minnet om eit blikk så vida seg ut.

«Hei og takk for sist»

Isak veit ikkje om Even meine førre time eller fredag, men han noter seg at Evens kinn vert ei aning raude. Det burde ikkje gjer han glad, men det gjer det.

«Takk for sist, ja. Var det ein bra middag?»

Isak kikke han rett inn i augo. Har ikkje tenkt å lata så fredag ikkje skjedde, han er verken flau eller angre på det. Det var sist gong han såg Even, så då er det i alle fall det han har tenkt å referera til.

«Ja, det var det. Hadde du ein fin kveld?»

«Veldig fin, takk»

Og så sett Isak seg ned i den gode stolen. Sett seg godt til rette og smile til Even. Bestemm seg for å testa han litt. Berre fordi han kan.

«Er det forresten fortsatt greitt at eg kalle deg Even?»

Dei blå augo vide seg litt ut, og Isak kan sjå at Even svelg fleire gonger. Kan sjå at det fer eit eller anna øve augo hans. Overrasking? Kanskje han trudde at Isak hadde gløymt fredag? Ser at han snur rundt og rundt på ein kulepenn. Ser.

«Ja, det kan du»

«Så fint. Men då må du kalla meg Isak»

Det fer noko meir øve det blå blikket. Er svært fasinerande å sjå på synes Isak. Får han til å lura på om Even veit at han har eit ganske utrykksfult andlet han og.

«Ok, Isak, då gjer eg det. Er du klar for dagens oppgåve?»

«Ja»

«Me har jo snakka kort om det nokre gonger, men i dag vil eg at du skal fortella meg om kva så skjer når du vert intervjua. Kvifor du synes det er så vanskeleg»

Even har satt seg godt til rette i stolen og ser rett på han. Rett i augo hans. Normalt sett mislike Isak det, mislike at folk stirre på han som om dei kjenne han. Veit alt om han.

Men ikkje no. Han vert ikkje stressa av at Even kikke på han. Vert nesten roleg av det.

«Ehm…eg vert irritert når journalistane stille teite spørsmål. Når dei stille spørsmål om privatlivet mitt i staden for å spør om rolla min eller kva eg synes var utfordrande i en scene. Og irritasjonen er ganske tydeleg har eg innsett. Men det er ikkje sånn at eg gjer det med vilje, sjølv om Elias sikkert trur det, eg berre…argh….»

Isak kan ikkje for det, han berre slepp det ut. Kjenne irritasjonen ta plass i magen og byrja å laga det vanlege hole. Men så møte han det rolege og milde blikket, og så skjer det noko.

Det går vekk.

«Så du vil helst berre snakka om rollene dine, og verta utfordra rundt dei?»

«Ja, eg kan verkeleg ikkje forstå at det kan vera interessant kva eg gjer på fritida eller kven eg eventuelt er kjærast med. Det er jo privat»

«Eg er heilt einig med deg, Isak, berre så det er sagt. Men kan du forstå at folk bryr seg om sånt? Du treng ikkje lika det, men kan du forstå at kvarmansen er nysgjerrig på det? At om du for eksempel spele ein rolle der du forfør nokon og er ein fin kjærast, gjer at folk lure på om du er ein fin kjærast i verkelegheita og? At mange sikkert får lyst å vera kjærasten din då?»

_Eg har lyst å vera kjærasten din eg._

Orda fer gjennom han så ein mild sumarvind, smyg innom hjarta før dei legg seg i magen. Der i det litle rommet med alt det varme, alle dei varme kjenslene.

«Ehm…eg synes det er svært merkeleg og det burde vera totalt uinteressant, men eg forstår kvar du vil hen, Even. Forstår at det kan vera noko å spørja om. Eg berre…ehm…eg vil berre ikkje svara på det. Det er jo ingen så har noko med sånne ting»

«Men treng du det då?»

«Kva meine du?»

«Treng du svara på sånne spørsmål om du ikkje vil?»

«Ehm….eg…nei..?»

«Sjølv om du får eit spørsmål, Isak, treng du faktisk ikkje svara på det. Verken direkte eller indirekte. Og det er mange måtar å svara på ting på, du kan og svara med å stilla eit spørsmål eller bruka spørsmålet til å koma attende til rolla di. Eg skal læra deg nokre teknikkar eg»

Even smile lett til han, nikke litt for seg sjølv og noter seg eit eller anna i boka si. Isak kjenne på orda til Even, kjenne på ting han aldri har kjent på før. Han har alltid trudd at det er forventa at han skal svara på alt, det er ein av grunnane til at han alltid vert så irritert. Som om det er forventa at han skal snakka om alt, også private ting.

Men kanskje han ikkje treng det? Kanskje han kan velja det heilt sjølv? Takka vera Even er det no plutseleg vorten eit alternativ.

«Har du ein kjærast?»

Det berre glepp ut av han.

Han kan ikkje for det. Eller jo, han kan nok det. Men spørsmålet har ligge på tunga hans siden samtala med Jonas, og ut måtte det visst.

Even berre kikke på han. Seie ingenting, men kikke på andletet hans. Som om han forsøk å lesa kvar dette kjem frå. Det går eit sekund og fem, kanskje nokre minutt og. Ikkje veit Isak.

Det ser ut så Even skal til å sei at det ikkje er eit passande samtaleemne, og Isak kan leva med det å så fall. Har jo andre måtar å finna det ut på, men har mest lyst å høyra det frå Even sjølv.

«Nei»

Eit lite ord.

Men det seie tusen ting til Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratulera så masse med dagen til alle norske leserar 😊🎂🎉❤
> 
> 17.mai er og den internasjonale dagen mot homo-, trans-, og bifobi. Til alle dei så har kjempa kampen, gått framføre og dei så fortsatt kjempe kampen kvar einaste dag ❤ Kjærleik er kjærleik ❤🧡


	7. For gamal for deg

Even veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei. Har svara Isak på spørsmålet hans, sjølv om han hadde mest lyst å sei at det ikkje var eit passande samtaleemne. Det var fyrsteinstinktet. Men så hadde han ombestemt seg, Isak satt no tross alt her og snakka om ganske så personlege ting.

Og no.

No satt han å kikka på ein smilande Isak så virka veldig glad for at svaret hans hadde vore nei. Store og nydelege grøne augo, eit stor smil og eit mjukt andlet. Det burde verkeleg ikkje laga sånne hoppekjensler i magen, burde ikkje gjer at Even har lyst å smila stort tilbake.

Men så gjer det det likevel.

_No må du ta grep, Bech Nesheim. Klient, klient, klient. 21, 21, 21. Fokus._

«No vil eg at du skal reisa deg Isak, og så skal me spela litt rollespel så du kan få sjå forskjellen på ulike svar sjølv»

Isak ser ut så han kvele eit flir, ser ut så han veit akkurat kva Even gjer og kvifor. Men han seie ingenting, berre reise seg opp.

Even går rundt skrivebordet sitt og stille seg framføre Isak. Langt nok unna, etter eiga meining, til det så kan kravast i ein sånn situasjon.

«No tenke eg at du er journalist, og eg har hovudrolla i ein film om to unge gutar på vidaregåande så forelske seg. Han eine slit med å komma ut av skapet og han andre har bipolar. Eg svare deg to gonger, så kan du sjå om du legg merke til forskjellen i svara og korleis eg oppfør meg. Ok?»

Isak smile lett, nikke litt og det glir noko fint øve andletet hans. Even har ikkje heilt eit namn på blikket, men det ser ut så han lik konseptet med spørsmålet. Han riste litt på armane før han sett blikket rett i Evens.

«Då er me så heldige å få snakka med hovudrolleinnehavar Even Bech Nesheim, frå filmen Gule gardiner. Her spele du ein ung og homofil gut, og det så heile Noreg lure på er sjølvsagt korleis det er å kyssa ein anna gut, og kven du kysse i verkelegheita?»

Even er imponert. Veldig imponert.

Isak har heve seg inn i rolla med ein dyktigheit så det er lenge sidan Even har sett sjå nokon. Ser plutseleg for seg Isak om 20 år på teaterscena med pondus i alle dei store rollene.

Han får og vondt av Isak om det er sånne spørsmål han må svara på til støtt og stadigheit. Og dette er sikkert den snille versjonen. Han har verkeleg ingen problem med å forstå at Isak synes det er vanskeleg.

«Vel…ehm…eg…det er jo ei rolla så alle andre…»

Even kjenne sjølv at han har dratt skuldra bak, utan å tenka på det, som for å beskytta seg sjølv på eit vis. Forstår veldig kvifor Isak og gjer det. Han kikke litt rundt i rommet, kremte fleire gonger og gnir seg på nasa.

«Kva Noreg lure på bry eg meg svært lite om!»

Han er hard i stemma med vilje, og sende Isak eit blikk så han hope vise at han ikkje vil svara på spørsmålet. Fikle litt med genseren og mobilen, før han går bort til døra.

Snur seg rundt og møte eit blikk så er ein blanding av å vera overraska, imponert og ein aning latterfullt. Even går tilbake og stille seg framføre Isak att. Riste litt på armane før han smile lett til Isak.

«Eg er svært stolt øve rolla mi og det å få vera med i denne filmen. Det har vore ein glede å jobba saman med alle, både dei bak og framføre kamera. Det er få norske filmar så handle om to homofile gutar, så det er ein viktig representasjon tenke eg. Men no ser eg at VG vinke på meg, så no må eg gå vidare. Takk»

Han smile lett til Isak, nikke høfleg og går bort til døra att. Snur seg rundt og går attende. Stille seg framføre Isak att, ein Isak så berre står der og smile.

«Så det kan vera så enkelt, meine du?»

Og så ler han. Ler den herlige trillande latteren så Even no forbind med Isak. Kanskje han alltid kjem til å gjera det. Tanka gjer han både glad og trist.

«Ja, Isak, det meine eg verkeleg. Du kan sjølv bestemma kva du vil svara på, det er ditt og berre ditt val. Du kan, som nemnt, svara utan å svara, eller sei litt. Det så er ditt private, det er berre ditt, Isak»

Isak ser ut så han verkeleg tenke, det har kome eit lita rynka i panna hans, men han nikke veldig og ser ut så han tar til seg alle orda.

«I tillegg er det fleire ting du kan gjer med kroppen din og stillinga di, så gjer at du ser meir avslappa og roleg ut. Du kan for eksempel stå med beina litt frå kvarandre, det skape meir balanse. Prøv det»

Isak gjer så han får beskjed om, og stille seg med beina litt frå kvarandre. Even ber han om å rista litt i armane og slappa av i skuldra, og han gjer det og. Til slutt ber han Isak om å smila lett og putta henda i bukselommane.

«Korleis kjennes det ut?»

«Bra synes eg, det gjer at eg slappe meir av, ikkje spenne kroppen sånn»

«Flott, Isak. Det er ofte når ein spenne kroppen veldig at man vert nervøs og feil ord kjem ut»

Isak berre ser på han, nikke, før han humre litt for seg sjølv. Ser ut så han tenke på heilt noko anna.

«Det kan jo hende at dei rette orda kan komma ut og om ein spenne kroppen»

Og så blunke han jammen.

Herregud.

Even tar med seg det blunke i fleire dagar, tenke på det flaut mykje og veit ikkje heilt om han skal le eller gøyma andletet i henda.

Han har ingen problem med å innrømma for seg sjølv at det er noko med Isak, noko han verken kan forklara eller har kjent på mange år. Kanskje aldri.

Samtidig er det altfor mange grunnar til at det ikkje kan verta noko i mellom dei, og han kjenne veldig på at han burde sei noko til Isak. Det er tydeleg at han flørte litt, og kanskje han gjer det med alle for alt Even veit. Men samtidig bør det ikkje fortsetta med Even.

Uansett kor mykje han lik det.

Han tenke mykje på dette, og lure på om han skal snakka med gutane om det. Vurder det ei veke til, vurder å snakka med dei om det når dei møtes ute alle fem. Men midt mellom den fyrste ølen og hamburgaren bestemm han seg for å venta med å snakka om det.

Det er altfor gøy å snakka med gutta att, spesielt Adam og Yousef så er dei han ser sjeldnast. Alle skravle i munnen på kvarandre, ler og oppdatere, og det er altfor koseleg til å starta prata om 21 år gamle klientar så flørte med deg. (om ikkje Even har tatt heilt feil då, men han er ganske sikker på at det er det Isak gjer)

Elias fortell om ein av klientane sine så han måtte kausjonera ut etter ein fuktig natt på byen, Mikael fortell om eit stemnemøte han var på, Adam snakke om kjærasten sin og Yousef fortell om jobben sin på barneskulen.

Even snakke han og, men lik best å sitta å lytta. Er så glad for gjengen sin, så glad for at dei fortsatt er i livet hans. Smile så berre det, og tar ein tur på toalettet.

Då han kjem ut frå toalettet kjem det ein anna person ryggande rett i han. Det går så fort at Even ikkje rekk å reagere, og det er rett før han byrja å sei nokre sandens ord til denne personen då han snur seg rundt.

Grøne augo og krøller så snor seg rundt øyra.

«Oi sorry…det var ikkje meininga…hei Even»

Isak smile til han. Smile som om han er superglad for å sjå Even. Blunke jammen meg litt og, men ser ikkje full ut.

«Hei, Isak. Kanskje lurt å sjå kvar du går»

«Haha, ja, sorry igjen. Hadde eit veddemål med gutta om eg klarte å komma meg heilt til toalettet på den måten»

Han ler litt for seg sjølv, og Even veit ikkje kvar han skal sjå. Ser for seg at det er han så får Isak til å le sånn, og hjarta hans verke. Altfor tidlig, feil og alt mogleg, men kva skal han gjer. Hjarta verke uansett.

«Er du på klientmiddag att?»

«Nei, Isak, eg er ute med vener»

«Ok, når skal me på middag då?»

Det er smil og blunking øve alt, og Even veit ikkje kor lenge han klare å la vera å gjer noko, sei noko, kva så helst, noko. Han må setta ein stopp for dette, før han gjer noko han kjem til å angra på.

«Eg, du og Elias kan jo kanskje gå ut å eta middag for å feira når timane dine er øve?»

Isak berre ser på han, ser opp og ned, ser litt skuffa ut. I alle fall ser det sånn ut.

«Ikkje akkurat den middagen eg tenkte på, Even»

«Vel, det er den middagen eg kan tilby, ikkje noko anna»

«Kvifor ikkje?»

Isak ser han rett inn i augo, og Even tenke at hadde han sett sånn ut på alle intervju hadde han ikkje hatt noko problem. Direkte blikk, avslappa kropp og eit andlet så er opent.

«Isak…»

«Eg veit eg har tøysa litt med deg, Even, blunka litt og sånn. Men eg meine det seriøst, kvifor kan me ikkje eta middag og verta betre kjent?»

«Ehm…Isak…det er ganske mange grunnar til det. Topp tri er at du er klienten min, du er ung og i stallen til Elias»

«Det er berre tullete grunnar, Even, beklage. Eg trur du og kjenne at det er noko her, noko så er verdt å finna ut av. Er det ikkje?»

«Isak…eg…du…du har heile livet framføre deg til å finna ut av ting, festa, vera ung og oppleva ting. Eg er for gamal for deg, Isak, har for mykje i bagasjen. Du…du forten nokon betre….eg…eg er ikkje verdt det»

Even har aldri vore så ærleg og direkte med nokon så han ikkje er vener med eller er pasient sjå i heile sitt liv. Men Isak forten det, forten at han er ærleg.

Isak så no kikke på han med mjuke augo, studer han. Ser litt alvorleg ut, ser med eit mykje eldre ut. Moden og seriøs.

Even klare ikkje å kikka meir på dei grøne augo, så han går. Ignorere Isaks låge kviskring og går ut i den friske lufta. Trekk pusten djupt fleire gonger, kikke på månen og sukke for seg sjølv.

Sende ein melding i gruppechaten med gutta før han går heim. Heim til den fine leilegheita så han er glad i, men så han ikkje dele med nokon.

Kjenne seg med eit svært aleine. Kunne ønska han var ein annan.

Prøve så hardt han kan å ikkje tenka på grøne augo og trillande latter.

Mislykkas totalt.


	8. Verdt det

_Eg er for gamal for deg, Isak, har for mykje i bagasjen. Du…du forten nokon betre….eg…eg er ikkje verdt det._

Isak veit ikkje kor mange gonger Evens ord har surra rundt i han, men det byrje å verta ein del. Han har ligge i senga si fleire timar og tenkt på orda.

Evens ord.

Han hadde gått heim rett etter Even, hadde sagt til gutta at han kjente seg litt kvalmen. Hadde latt så han sov då dei kom heim litt etter han, orka berre ikkje å prata om ting akkurat då. Ikkje ein gong med Jonas.

Sova fekk han i alle fall ikkje. Kvar gong han lukka augo såg han for seg dei såre blå augo. Nydelege og triste, så skein med noko så Isak ikkje visste heilt kva var, eller hadde ord for.

Fyrst hadde han vore skuffa og litt irritert. Irritert på Even så berre avslo han utan å ein gong prøva. Etter å ha hatt orda hans på loop ei stund hadde irritasjonen glidd vekk i natta, og vorten erstatta av noko anna.

Noko mjukt.

Ein eller anna stad mellom risting av puter og frustrert sukking hadde Evens ord krope inn i hjarta hans. Lagt seg der så ein liten ball så sa hundrevis av ting. Om korleis Evens såg på og kjente om seg sjølv.

Han berte med seg ei maska han og, ei maska med alle dei tinga ein så vaksen ikkje vil at nokon skal sjå. Og så hadde han slept den litt, latt Isak sjå litt av det såre.

Det fekk han til å kjenna på haugevis av ting, nokon heilt nye kjensler, andre så hadde vore med han dei siste vekene. Den sterkaste var at han brydde seg. Han brydde seg verkeleg om Even, fekk vondt av at han tenkte sånn om seg sjølv.

Hadde mest lyst til å gje Even ein klem. Han såg ut så han trengte det.

Den neste veka var travel med lange øvingar på teateret og trening. Han klarte å skyva Evens ord bak i hjernen, i det vetle rommet der dei var lagra. Men dei var med han, spesielt om kvelden når han låg på puta og skulle sova.

Det fekk han til å lura på korleis neste time skulle gå. Om og eventuelt kva han skulle sei, om Even kom til å sei noko eller berre lata så ingenting hadde skjedd.

Isak angra ikkje på noko, ikkje når det gjaldt Even. Men kanskje Even angra på det han hadde sagt, synes det var flaut å ha vist Isak det han gjorde.

Han hopa verkeleg at det faktisk vart fleire timar, at ikkje dette gjorde at dei plutseleg var øve. Even var utruleg dyktig og Isak lærte så mykje av han. Hadde til og med stått framføre spegelen fleire kveldar og øva seg.

Pusta djupt og konsentrert seg om å ikkje verta irritert på spørsmål, men heller konsentrert seg om blå augo og det å svara roleg og høfleg. Han visste at det var enkelt å stå framføre spegelen å vera roleg, men det gjorde noko med han å øva seg. Kjente seg stolt og glad for at han fekk det til.

Alt takka Even.

Stor var difor skuffelsen då det tikka inn ein melding frå Håkon Olsen neste morgon angåande timen hans.

_Din avtale med Even Bech Nesheim, i morgon klokka 10.15, må diverre kansellerast. Du vil få tilbod om ein ny time i næraste framtid. Venleg helsing Håkon Olsen, Brage kommunikasjon_

Det kjentest ut så eit personleg stikk, utan at Isak visste kvifor. Ikkje hadde han grunn til det heller når han tenkte seg om. Men det stakk likevel. Stakk i nokre timar.

I lunsjpausen på teateret gjekk stikkinga øve til noko anna. Isak var ikkje heilt sikker på kva det var, men det kjentest ut så bekymring.

Tenk om det hadde skjedd noko med Even? Kanskje han hadde krasja på veg heim frå jobb og hadde brote foten? Kanskje han hadde fått vasskoppar? Det var jo ein barnesjukdom, men ein kunne få det så vaksen og.

Forsøkte hardt å tenka på andre ting. Even var vaksen, hadde vener, hadde familie, hadde folk så kunne ta vare på han om han behøvde det. Isak trengte ikkje å bekymra seg.

_Eg er ikkje verdt det._

Han var visst litt bekymra likevel.

Vurderte faktisk å spørje Elias sånn tilfeldig korleis det gjekk med Even. Klarte å slå det frå seg. Det var kanskje ikkje heilt innanfor, dessutan ville han ikkje at Elias skulle vita. Ikkje visste Isak heilt kva det var å veta, men ville uansett ikkje at Elias skulle veta om det.

Så han skubba det attende i det vetle rommet og fortsette med veka si. Øving, trening, middag med gutta, vask av rom og bad, eting, rinse and repeat.

Klarte å lata så ikkje hjarta gjorde eit hopp når han fekk ein melding frå Håkon Olsen med ny time. Mislykka ganske så halvegs.

Og no.

Og no stod han framføre kontorbygninga og lurte på om han skulle gå inn eller la vær. Det var ein ørliten del av han så mest hadde lyst å gå heim att, den delen så var nervøs og litt halvstressa.

Men den største delen vann. Den så ville sjå Even att, læra meir og så ikkje ville gje Elias og media rett. Han haldt alltid avtalane sine. Uansett.

Han helste på Håkon Olsen på veg mot Evens kontor, fekk eit lett smil og ein kopp kaffi i handa. Banka på døra og så var han attende i Evens kontor.

Var ikkje forberedt på korleis det var å sjå Even att. Hadde sett for seg, spelt scena til og med, drøymt og tenkt. Men var ikkje klar likevel.

Det hadde gått 16 dagar sidan samtale ute, men det kjentest ut som om det var i går. Even såg….vel…han såg sliten ut. Såg ut så han ikkje hadde sove skikkeleg på nokre dagar. Og augo hans. Fortsatt nydelege, men det var noko nytt der. Vaktsamheit. Det såg ut så han hadde putta maska på, og Isak fekk vondt av han.

Han innsåg at han kunne skubba det vekk så mykje han enn ville, men han brydde seg. Fekk lyst å stryka Even øve kinnet, halda handa hans og gje han ein god og varm klem.

Men det kunne han jo ikkje.

«Hei, Even. Korleis går det med deg?»

«Hei, Isak. Det går fint, korleis går det med deg?

«Eg har det bra, sakna timen vår førre veka»

Han angra ikkje på noko, hadde bestemt seg på veg inn å vera så vanleg. Om Even ville snakka om det så hadde skjedd, var det opp til han. Det var han så hadde delt noko privat med Isak, ergo eig han historia hadde Isak tenkt.

Det for noko øve det blå blikket. Noko sårt, noko mjukt og eit flyktig glimt av noko Isak ikkje hadde namn på. Men det gjorde at noko svært mjukt og hopefult flagra rundt i hjarta hans.

«Eg er lei meg for kanselleringa, Isak. Eg…ehm…»

Isak har aldri sett Even sånn før. Han ser nervøs ut, heile kroppen er spent og han flakke litt med blikket.

Innser at det ikkje er løye at media kalle han alt dei gjer, om han ser sånn ut når han vert intervjua. Noter seg det, medan han prøve å møta Evens blikk. Det flakke rundt litt meir før det kjem attende og møte hans. Han forsøke å sei ting med blikket, men er usikker på om beskjeden kjem fram.

«Even…du treng ikkje å forklara noko for meg. Du skylde meg ingenting»

I det orda er ute innser Isak at det er akkurat sånn. Even skylde han ingenting, og treng i alle fall forklara noko han ikkje vil.

«Takk, Isak, takk for det. Men eg har behov for å fortella deg noko så er ganske privat. Fordi du forten å høyra det, så du kan forstå»

_Du…du forten nokon betre….eg…eg er ikkje verdt det._

Det er noko så flagre rundt i Isaks hjarta att, det kjennes både godt og vondt ut. Godt fordi det er Even, vondt fordi det er Even så har vondt. Kven skulle tru at det kunne verta sånn. Ikkje Isak i alle fall.

«Eg har noko så heite bipolar, Isak. Eg veit ikkje om du har høyrt om det, men det gjer at eg nokon gonger får depressive episodar. Då tar Mikael og Håkon øve alt og eg er heima. Det gjer og at eg ikkje alltid er så glad i meg sjølv»

_Eg har for mykje i bagasjen. Du…du forten nokon betre….eg…eg er ikkje verdt det»_

Det blå blikket er så sårt at Isak så vidt klare å sjå på det. Er så nakent og ærleg at Isak vert heilt satt ut. Det er som om dei nydelege blå augo kviskre til han, kviskre, _vær så snill å ikkje gå frå meg på grunn av dette_.

Får Isak til å innsjå at nokon har gått frå Even på grunn av det. Har latt det vera ein sak, og gått frå denne fantastiske mannen så er full av fine eigenskaper.

Det er så vondt at Even skal ha det sånn, samtidig er det så modig og sterkt å fortella. Isak veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei, det kjennes ut så heile lufta er fullt av eit eller anna. Noko stort.

Mest av alt han har lyst å halda Evens hand. Fortella han fine ting og få han til å le. Merkeleg.

«Eg kjenne litt til det, Magnus sin mamma har bipolar. Eg er lei meg for at du kjenne det sånn, Even, men glad for at du fortalte meg det»

Han veit ikkje om det er så mykje meir han kan sei akkurat no. Har hundrevis av ord om kor bra Even er, men kjenne med heile seg at det er ikkje tida for det. Det kan komma seinare, no treng Even noko anna. Så Isak bestemm seg for å hoppa i det, det får bera eller bresta.

«Eg veit at det moglegvis ikkje er innanfor, Even, og det er veldig ok å sei nei. Men kan eg gje deg ein klem?»

Evens augo vide seg ut, ser ganske så overraska ut. Ser ut så det ikkje var akkurat der han trudde Isak skulle gå. Det går eit sekund, kanskje 89, ikkje veit Isak. Even kikke på han, ser ut så han tenke litt, før det glir eit lite smil øve andletet hans.

Det er så fint å sjå på at det flagre rundt i Isaks hjarta att. Heile Even og smilet hans, alle orda hans og sårbarheita han er så modig å visa. Det samle seg saman til ein ball så feste seg der inne i hjarta. Isak innser med eit at den ballen nok er ganske så permanent. Er heilt ok med det.

Isak beveg seg forsiktig mot Even, smile lett og kikke han rett i augo. Stille seg framføre Even og trekk han inn i famna si. Held han forsiktig og stryk litt øve ryggen hans.

Held.

Heile sanseapparatet hans vert overvelda av Even. Den gode lukta, sjampoen frå håret og eit eller annan i huda så tydeleg berre _er_ Even.

Han kjenne at Even puste litt djupare, kjenne at han slappe av i kroppen. Kjenne at han synes det var fint med ein klem. Isak innser at han hadde heilt rett, Even trengte verkeleg ein god klem.

Isak ane ikkje kor lang tid det går, ikkje bryr han seg heller. Kjenne berre på kjensla av å halda Even, stryka han og lukta litt på håret hans.

Legg munnen sin inntil Evens øyra og kviskre med mjukheit.

«Du er verdt det, Even»


	9. Ein sjanse

Even vert heldt.

Heldt på ein sånn måte så han aldri har vorten heldt før.

Så varmt, vart og utan nokon spesiell grunn.

Isak berre held han. Held og stryk han forsiktig opp og ned på ryggen.

Som om han er verdt det.

_Du er verdt det, Even._

Orda fylle han med noko han aldri har kjent på før. Ei heller har han namn på det.

Men det gjer noko med hjarta hans. Gjer noko med han. Noko han mistenke at aldri vil gå vekk.

Til slutt trekk han seg ut av famna og kikke på Isak. Kikke på dei grøne augo så ser på han. SER han. Det burde gjer han nervøs, det plar det, men ikkje no. Ikkje når det er Isak så ser.

«Tusen takk, Isak, eg…eg trengte ein klem»

Isak seie ikkje noko, men han smile varmt til han. Og fortsett å sjå. Og seie med det ganske så mykje utan ord. Andletet hans er mjukt og avslappa, og Even. Even kjenne at det er noko så er i ferd med å skje med han, noko han verken kan eller vil stogga.

Dei set seg ned i kvar sin stol, og Even forsøke å skifta fokus. Få tankane øve på noko så handle om timen, om det han hadde planlagt dei skulle snakka om i dag. Det er ikkje så lett når nydelege grøne augo studer han, men han klare det til slutt.

«Så Isak, i dag tenkte eg me skulle snakka om sosial media. Eg har forstått det sånn at du har ein instagram-konto der du poste ein del historiar frå fest og liknande, og Elias har bedt meg om å snakke litt med deg om det og»

Til Evens store overrasking himle ikkje Isak med augo, ei heller ler han eller huffe litt oppgitt. Han berre nikke og ser avventande på Even, som om han vente på forslag eller løysningar.

«Som me har snakka om før er det sjølvsagt lov å ha ting så er privat og personleg, og er du på fest skal du jo kunna legga ut ein bursdagssong eller pølsa på veg heim. Samtidig vil alt du gjer reflektera, ikkje berre på deg, men stykket du er med i eller filmen du akkurat då spele inn. Så alle dei små nattklippa med hopping rundt etter hip hop frå 80- og 90-tallet, dei er noko å tenka på»

Det fer noko øve Isaks blikk, det går så fort at det er så vidt Even ser det, før heile andletet hans vert eit stort smil.

«Så du kjenne til gammal hip hop, Even?»

Så definitivt ikkje det han trudde Isak skulle fokusera på. Men han har innsett det no. Isak overraske han kvar gong dei snakke saman, overraske han positivt.

«Hehe, ja, eg har høyrt mykje på det, spesielt Nas. Hadde, The Message, på repeat heile vidaregåande»

«Nas, ja»

«Du har høyrt om han?»

«Ja, sjølvsagt»

Even ser i Isaks augo at det moglegvis ikkje er heilt sanninga. Ser det i dei grøne augo. Så han berre ler, ler ein sånn mage-latter. Ler med heile seg og kjenne kor godt der er.

Isak ler og. Ler med heile seg, den trillande latteren så skape sug i Evens mage. Og denne gongen, denne gongen lar han suget komma. Han skubbe det ikkje vekk, men lar det varma magen sin, lar det rulla litt rundt der nede.

Dei snakke litt meir om musikk, snakke om film og kva dei gjorde på vidaregåande. Snakke om alt og ingenting, før dei snakke om sosial media.

Isak fortel at han har sletta all sosial media, kjenne at det ikkje er noko vits. Kjenne at det heldt med ein privat Snapchat og ei offentleg Facebook-sida. Even støtte han på dette, og synes det er lurt.

Plutseleg er timen øve og Isak reise seg frå stolen. Ser litt på han, ser ut så han vil sei noko, men ikkje heilt veit korleis. Det snik seg inn ein slags stillheit i rommet, ein fin stillheit.

Even veit ikkje kva han skal sei, noko så er uvanleg til å vera han. Han lev av orda, men no er dei plutseleg vekke alle saman. Vekke i grøne augo.

«Even…eg vil berre sei at eg hope me kan gå å eta middag ein dag. Det er så fint å prata med deg synes eg, prata om ting så ikkje har med jobb å gjer»

Isak smile lett til han, kikke på han, ser han. Han ser håpefull ut, og alt Even har lyst til er å sei ja. Det ligg klar på tunga hans, klar til å hoppa ut. Men han held det inne. Fordi Isak forten nokon andre.

«Me kan godt gå å eta middag ein dag, saman med Elias for eksempel, men det er alt eg kan tilby, Isak. Eg…ehm…nei…»

Even er ikkje sikker på kva han seie nei til, men ut kjem det. Han mangle orda til å forklara Isak kva så rase gjennom han akkurat då. Det hjelp ikkje at dei grøne augo vide seg ut, ser han, ser nesten gjennom han kjennes det ut så.

«Kvifor ikkje, Even?»

«Du veit kvifor, Isak»

«Nei, det gjer eg faktisk ikkje, Even. Ingen av grunnane du har gitt meg handle om meg. Dei handle berre om alt med deg sjølv så du meine gjer at dette ikkje kan gå. Så gjer at du ikkje vil prøva ein gong. Det synes eg du skal tenka på, Even»

Og så går han.

Og Even tenke. Det er alt han tenke på dei neste dagane. Isaks ord. Dei har bora seg eit hol langt inn i magen og ligg der og vaka. Når han les ein rapport, når han et lunsj, når han snakke med klientar, når han pusse tenna, når han drøyme.

Han veit at Isak har rett. Han veit det. Veit berre ikkje kva han skal gjera med det.

Når fredagen kjem kjenne han at det skal verta godt med ei roleg helg. Han har ingen planar, skal berre ligga på sofaen og slappa av. Sjå nokre filmar og sova. Det har vore ei lang veka på alle måtar, og han treng kvile.

Då klokka passere 21.00 er han endeleg ferdig med ein stor rapport og pakke saman tinga sine. Slår av alle lysa og låse, før han tar heisen ned i første etasje og går ut av bygningen. Skal akkurat til å gå mot bilen då han ser noko i augesynet. Det sitt nokon inntil veggen mot bygningen, sitt nokon med hovudet mellom beina.

Even tenke det er best å sjekka, hope ikkje det er nokon å har sovna der. Det er ganske kjøleg ute, og han lure på om skal ringa ambulansen, men bestemm seg for å sjekka fyrst. Det tar ikkje meir enn eit skritt før han ser kven der. Hadde kjent att dei krøllene øve alt.

«Isak?»

Isak løfte hovudet og myse mot han. Augo hans er heilt slørete og det ser ut så han har problem med å fokusera. Han riste litt på hovudet før heile andletet hans ljose opp med eit svært sjarmerande glis.

«Eveeeeennnn!»

Isak er full.

Even berre kikke på han. Hundrevis av tankar fer gjennom han. Dei mest framtredande er ei blanding av latter, stress og redsel. Redsel for Isak, for at han skal verta sjuk, har skada seg eller gudane måtte veta. Ikkje visste han kor fort redsla kunne krypa inn, men der er den. Redsel for ein annan. For Isak.

Han sett seg ned på huk å kikke på Isak. Kikke på dei slørete augo og stryk han forsiktig øve armen.

«Er du ok, Isak? Har du vondt noko plass? Frys du? Korleis kom du deg her?»

Orda berre fer ut av Even, han kjenne på noko han aldri har kjent på før. Det fer øve han så ei mektig flodbylgja. Isak berre ler.

«Eg er ooookkk, Even. Generalprøvefest, tenkte på deg. Surprise!»

Og så ler han endå meir. Og Even. Even veit. Han veit det no. Den latteren der. Trillande og varm. Den kjem til å fyka roleg rundt i hjarta hans til hans siste dag på jorda.

Gud bere meg.

«Isak, kan du forsøka å reisa deg?»

Han gjer så Even seie, men får det ikkje heilt til. Ler endå meir, og Evens hjarta flagre rundt så sumarfuglar på ein nydeleleg junidag.

Isak forsøke igjen og Even hjelp han denne gongen. Held ein arm rundt Isak og lar han verta ståande nokre sekund for å få balansen.

«Eg skal køyra deg heim, Isak, bilen min står rett her borte»

«Du er snill, Even»

Isaks kviskring smyg seg rundt i magen hans, og han er veldig glad for at Isak ikkje kan sjå andletet hans akkurat då. Det ville garantert sagt meir enn Even har lyst å visa akkurat no.

«Og så klok…og smart….og løyen…du er såååå bra Even, ikkje stiv og kjedeleg i det heile tatt!»

Isaks låge klukking kjennes ut så eit kjærteikn, og han burde verkeleg ikkje tenka sånn. Isak er full og veit ikkje heilt kva han seie. Garantert ikkje. Det burde ikkje fylla hjarta hans med glede, men så gjer det det likevel.

Då dei er framme med bilen opne Even passasjerdøra og ber Isak om å setja seg inn. Han gjer det utan å sei noko, lene hovudet bak og lukke augo. Even drar bilbelte forsiktig øve han for å festa det.

Late så han ikkje reagere på å ha Isak så nærme seg. Late så han ikkje kjenne den gode lukta av Isak under blandinga av kebab og alkohol.

Late så.

«Du lukte så godt, Even»

Isaks kviskring er attende, og sende Evens mage ut på karuselltur att. Skal akkurat til å sei noko, eit eller anna, kva så helst, då Isaks nase beveg seg forsiktig øve kinnet hans. Som eit vart kjærteikn.

«Du er så fantastisk, Even, det er så leit at du ikkje ser det sjølv»

Hjarta hans stogge.

Han tel til tri før han slepp pusta ut att og kjenne at hjarta dunke skikkeleg hardt. Har bevegd seg tilbake til døra att og skal til å sei noko, då han ser at Isaks augo er lukka att. Ser dei lange augevippene så ligg så ei vifta på kinna hans.

Isak er nydeleg.

Det kjem nokre låge snorkeljodar, og Even lukke døra stille att. Sett seg inn i bilen på den andre sida og finn eit teppe i baksete. Breide det øve Isak og kikke litt meir på han.

Berre fordi.

Han skal akkurat til å forsøka å finna ut kvar Isak bur då det kjem nokre N.W.A- ljodar frå jakkelomma hans. Even plar ikkje å ta andre sine telefonar, men tenke det må vera greit denne gongen. Spesielt sidan det står Jonas- Bronas, og Even veit at det er Isaks beste ven. 

«Hei, dette er Isaks telefon, du snakke med Even Bech Nesheim»

« **Ehm..hei…er Isak der?»**

«Ja, han er med meg, eg skal køyra han heim»

« **Er han ok?»**

«Ja, han er full og søv akkurat nå, men alt er bra»

Even høyre eit lettes sukk frå Jonas og ei låg kviskring i bakgrunnen. Sikkert dei Isak bur med, han har fortalt at han bur i eit kollektiv. Jonas spør kva så har skjedd, og Even forklare det kjapt. Han høyre latter i bakgrunnen og Jonas så hysje.

« **Og du er Even? Isaks Even?»**

«Ehm…ja»

Even veit ikkje heilt kva anna det er å sei. Visste ikkje at to ord kunne vera så fine, men sånn var det blitt etter at han møtte Isak. Jonas forklare kvar dei bur, og så legg dei på. Han legg telefonen tilbake i Isaks lomme før han starte bilen og køyre Isaks heim.

Isak søv fortsett når dei er framme og Even kunne ynskja at han ikkje måtte vekka han. Kunne sitte der og kikka på Isak heile natta, kikka på det mjuke andletet og augevippene så beveg seg forsiktig. Men kan jo ikkje det.

Så han stryk Isak forsiktig øve armen, beveg handa si opp til kinnet og stryk han forsiktig der og eit par gonger. Kviskre namnet hans nokre gonger.

Isaks augo glir forsiktig opp og han kikke seg litt forvirra rundt før han ser Even. Heile andletet hans slappe av og han smile stort. Humre litt for seg sjølv.

«Du er heima Isak, eg skal hjelpa deg opp»

«Heima sjå deg?»

Even trur kanskje at Isak prøve å flørta akkurat då, han blunke litt med augo og smile stort. Det er mest fint og løye synes Even, men det gjer noko med han likevel.

«Nei, Isak, heima sjå deg. I kollektivet»

Det fer ein skuffelse øve andletet hans så Even late så han ikkje ser. Men Isak seie ikkje meir. Er heilt stille og lene seg på Even inn døra og opp trappa til kollektivet. Seie heller ikkje noko til dei tri gutane så står klar i døra og vente på dei. Dei tri så står der og humre. Så kikke på Isak, kikke på Even og handa hans rundt Isak før dei humre litt meir.

Isak står og svaie litt og dei presenter seg for Even. Han helse og smile litt, det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjer. Dei to så heite Magnus og Madhi tar med seg Isak inn i leilegheita, og bort til det så Even antar er rommet hans.

Han så heite Jonas vert ståande i døropninga og kikke på Even. Kikke opp og ned, som om han måle Even. Måle, vekte og ser om han er verdt det. Even er usikker på om han kjem godt ut av målinga.

«Takk for at du køyrde Isak heim»

«Ingenting å takka for, eg kunne jo ikkje la han sitja der»

Jonas kikke litt meir på han, nikke lett, før det ser ut så han skal til å lukka døra. Han trippe litt, bit seg i leppa som om han vurder noko for seg sjølv.

«Isak lik deg, han lik deg veldig godt. Snakke om kor mykje du lære han, kor mykje du får han til å le. Han ber deg ikkje om å gifta deg med han, han ber deg berre om ein sjanse»

Så lukka han døra. 


	10. Fredag 21.21

Isak står på badet og gjer seg klar til time sjå Even. Forsøk forgjevast å få håret til å legga seg rett på eit slags vis. Det vil berre ikkje, spesielt dei små krøllene lev totalt sitt eige liv. Til slutt gir han opp, ler litt av seg sjølv og pusse tenna.

Sjekke seg sjølv ein ekstra gong i spegelen, late så han ikkje ser dei hektiske rosene i kinna. Akkurat så han har lata så ganske mykje dei siste dagane. Lata så han ikkje ser for seg blå augo kvar gong han lukke sine eigne, eller kjenne lukta av Even.

Late definitivt så han ikkje bry seg om at gutta har gitt han minst 87 vitsar om å verta køyrd heim av kommunikasjons - coachen sin, så dei har døypt Even. Han berre ler og vifte det vekk, det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjer.

Og han ler litt av fredag sjølv han, det er ikkje det. Har bestemt seg atter ein gong for å ikkje angra på noko, han nekte å gjer det når det gjeld Even. Hadde tenkt på han heile generalprøvefesten, og beina hadde funne vegen til kontorbygningen heilt av seg sjølv.

Det var ikkje alt han huska heilt, hadde måtta innrømma det til ein lattermild Jonas på sundag. Han huska alt til Evens bil, etterpå var det ganske så grått. Men han huska at han kjente seg trygg og passa på, og det var jo noko.

Han vert dradd ut av tankane sine av at døra opnar seg og Jonas sin høglydte synging fylle leilegheita. Det gjer som alltid at Isak ler. Det er umogleg å la vera.

«Hei Isak, er du på veg til trening?»

«Hei Jonas. Nei, eg skal på time sjå Even»

«Åh…Even ja…»

Isak treng ikkje sjå Jonas sitt andlet for å veta at han himle med augo akkurat no. Han veit kva Jonas meine. Vil så alltid Isak sitt beste, passe på han. Isak lar han gjer det.

Dei møtes på kjøkkenet, der Jonas smørje seg nokre skiver. Han kikke på Isak, himle med augo og så ler han litt. Som om han veit at Isak kunne gjetta at han gjorde det, for så godt kjenne dei kvarandre.

«Ja, Even, Jonas. Han lære meg mykje og er ein bra mann»

Jonas himle litt meir, men med humor denne gongen. Han mumle eit eller anna ned i skiva si, og Isak høyre berre orda _høyra, sjanse og meg._ Jonas ser med eit litt småløyen ut, og Isak byrje å kjenna på noko i magen.

«Jonas..??»

«Ehm…ja?»

«Sa du noko til Even på fredag?»

«Eg takka han for at han køyrde deg heim»

«JONAS?!»

«Ehm….eg bad han gje deg ein sjanse»

Isak veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei. Hugse definitivt ikkje den delen av kvelden, og veit ikkje heilt om han skal vera flau eller le. Møte blikket til Jonas og ser plutseleg hundrevis av minner fara forbi.

Alle gongene dei har passa på og støtta kvarandre, alt dei har fortalt kvarandre om. Alle hemmelegheitene. Klarast er nok minnet av ein skravlande Jonas så spurte om han ville sitta med han tredje dagen på barneskulen. Det augeblikket så gjorde at han ikkje var einsam lengre.

«Takk, Jonas, takk skal du ha»

Jonas smile varmt til han og fortsett med skiva sin. Nokon gonger er ord overflødige, nokon gonger veit ein berre.

Isak finn fram sekken sin og drar avgårde til timen. Tenke så mykje på Jonas og venskap på vegen at han gløyme å tenka på timen. Gløyme å vera nervøs for å sjå Even att.

Det slår han i det han går inn døra til Evens kontor. Magen hans fortell han det.

Han er nervøs, skikkeleg nervøs. Ikkje flau, for han har ikkje noko å vera flau for. Men saltomortale- showet i magen gjer han tydeleg beskjed.

Herregud.

Han rekk ikkje å tenka så mykje på det dog, for Even er all business, lette smil og øvingar frå fyrste augneblikk.

Og i dag er det eigentleg meir enn heilt ok kjenne Isak. Veit ikkje om han er klar for lett prat, når han mest av alt har lyst å spør Even om fredag.

Det er og meir enn heilt ok å svara på alle spørsmåla Even stille han i dei ulike intervjusituasjonane. Isak kjenne at han verkeleg har lært mykje dei siste vekene. Kjenne det på måten han står på, kjenne det i skuldra og i magen. Han trekk pusten, ser på dei blå augo og svare heilt roleg.

Vert både glad og litt imponert øve seg sjølv. Ut i frå Evens smil og glade andlet er han imponert han og. Ser nesten litt stolt ut, noko så gjer skikkeleg fyr til dei små flammane i magen så plutseleg bestemte seg for å vakna att.

«Dette er veldig, veldig bra, Isak. Eg ser det på heile deg at du er avslappa. Du svare roleg og høfleg, styre fint unna spørsmål du ikkje vil svara på og ser faktisk ut så du har lyst å vera til stades i intervjua»

 _Det er jo fordi du er her._ _Fordi eg vil vera med deg._

«Tusen takk, Even. Eg kjente det sjølv, kjente det på måten eg stod på og i magen når eg snakka»

«Så bra, Isak. Eg vil at du skal hugsa den kjensla der og dra den fram att neste gong du vert intervjua. Eg trur faktisk ikkje du treng meir hjelp eg, eg tenke du får A+»

Og så smile han til Isak, smile med varme og noko anna. Noko Isak ikkje veit kva er, men det sløkke ikkje akkurat det så foregår i magen akkurat då.

Han har lyst å sei så mykje til Even, men vert plutseleg usikker på om han skal ta ei sjanse til. Tenk om…klare han eit til nei frå Even?

Det så foregår i magen og så har sneke seg sakte inn i hjarta hans gir han svaret.

«Tusen takk for hjelpa, Even. Du har vore ein super lærar om ein kan kalla deg det. På fredag er det premiere på teaterstykket, kanskje du har lyst å komma? Eg kan skaffa deg billett som takk for hjelpa»

Isak hope med heile seg at Even ikkje kan sjå kor hardt hjarta hans banke. At det ikkje vise utanpå genseren hans. For det suse i øyrene hans, og alt han høyre er dunk, dunk, dunk. _Sei ja, sei ja, sei ja._

«Når starte det?»

«17.30»

«Då kan eg diverre ikkje, Isak, beklage. Eg har ein avtale eg ikkje kan bryta»

_Faen!_

Isak trur kanskje at han smile lett, han hope i alle fall det. Kjenne på skuffelsen så symje rundt. Lure på om han berre skal la dette gå, kanskje berre Even får gjer noko eller ta initiativ om han vil.

«Men det skjer ikkje noko etterpå da, ein slags etterfest eller noko?»

_Herregud._

«Ehm…jo…faktisk. Ein liten fest sjå meg frå cirka 21.30. Det er berre å komma»

«Då gjer eg det, Isak. Eg veit jo kvar du bur og»

Og så blunke han faktisk til Isak. Blunke og glise. Det er så uvanleg å sjå Even sånn at Isak nesten må setta seg ned. Men han held seg på beina og trur kanskje han humre litt. Er glad for at Even har sprekke hol på den rosa elefanten så har flyge rundt i rommet ei stund.

«Hehe, ehm, ja, du gjer jo det. Tusen takk for at du køyrde meg heim, Even. Eg hope ikkje eg laga noko problem for deg»

«Nei, Isak, du gjorde ikkje det. Sov heile vegen heim, og så fekk eg helsa på dei du bur med og»

Det er noko i tonen hans så gjer at Isak stogge det han eigentleg skulle sei. Evens stemme gjekk litt ned i slutten, og det glei noko øve blikket hans. Nesten umogleg å sjå, men noko var det. Isak veit jo kva Jonas sa, men han vil høyra det frå Even, vil sjå om han faktisk seie det.

«Sa dei noko til deg Even?»

«Dei presenterte seg og humra litt av deg, og så…så sa Jonas noko»

«Åh, kva då?»

Isak veit ikkje kvifor, men han har senka stemma sin. Det kjennes som eit sånn augneblikk. Det skjer eit skifte i rommet og, det vert fullt opp av noko. Kanskje Even kjenne det og, for han vert ein aning raud i kinna.

«Han sa…han sa at eg måtte gje deg ein sjanse»

_Gud bere meg._

Ein ting var å høyra det frå Jonas, ein heilt anna ting er å høyra det frå Even sjølv. Han flakke litt med blikket, kremte, fikle med genseren sin og svelg fleire gonger.

Så sett han blikket att i Isaks, det nydelege blå blikket. Og Isak. Isak kjenne på varmen i magen og hoppe ein gong til.

«Har du tenkt å gjer det?»

«Ja»

Det er eit lite ord, men sagt med så mykje styrke at det kunne vore ei heil novella. Even smile til han, nikke som for å sei at han verkeleg er seriøs, og lar blikket gli øve andletet hans før det stogge på leppene.

Isaks hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at det er på veg ut, og alle orda hans er forsvunne. Forsvunne i det intense blå blikket og eit ja. Han klare berre å smila og nikka. Trur kanskje at han hugse å pusta der ein plass og.

Even smile endå meir, før han løfte den eine handa og stryk han forsiktig på kinnet. Heilt forsiktig og mjukt, og Isak kjenne at noko smelte i han. Noko vart og fint, og Even er øvealt.

Dei nærme seg kvarandre og rommet vert lada. Lada på den beste måten så finnes. Isak slikke seg litt på leppa og Evens augo vide seg ut. Han er i ferd med å lukka augo då rommet plutseleg går frå lada og stille til ein heil haug med ljodar.

Kontortelefon og mobiltelefonar ringe, og Håkon Olsens stemme er plutseleg i rommet med beskjedar. Even nikke og smile, Isak veit ikkje kva han skal sei. Even må ta ein telefon og nikke til Håkon, Isak finn sekken sin og veit ikkje heilt om han skal venta eller gå.

Even smile til han, og kviskre, _to be continued._

Isak er heima før han innser kva det betyr.

Fredag klokka 21.21 står han ved kjøkkenbenken og drikk nokre små slurkar av ølen sin, og prate med Magnus. Han fortell om noko løye frå praksisen sin og Isak forsøk veldig å følga med.

Men det er svært vanskeleg all den tid det står ein høg og blåauga mann og snakke med Madhi. Even er her, Even er kome, Even, er vel sånn cirka det så fer gjennom Isak.

Premieren har gått veldig bra, Isak har vorten intervjua av VG og var heilt roleg, det er god stemning på festen og alle har det gøy. Alt Isak vil er å vera aleine med Even.

Even. Even. Even.

Så har glidd inn som om han alltid har vore der. Ledd med Magnus, prata med Mahdi om noko så såg alvorleg ut, og rydda litt med Jonas. Ut i frå det Isak kunne sjå hadde dei hatt mykje å snakka om, og hadde smilt til kvarandre og.

Isak ville jo at dei skulle lika Even, og at han skulle lika dei. Og så ville han at alle skulle gå, så han kunne vera aleine med Even. Han antok at Even ville det sama, han klarte ikkje å sjå kva anna, to be continued, kunne bety.

Han såg at Even kikka på han, kjente blikket i nakken, kjente det i magen. Kjente at det var på tide no. På tide å vera aleine.

Og som om Jonas hadde lese tankane hans, eventuelt kjente han best av alle, vart plutseleg leilegheita i ferd med å tømmast. Beskjedar blei gitt, taxi bestilt, sko leita etter.

Og så vart dei aleine.

Dei kikka på kvarandre, nikka litt, smilte endå meir. Kikka litt på rotet og byrja å rydda. Isak visste ikkje heilt kvifor, men det kjentest heilt rett akkurat då.

Rydda med Even.

Så rydda gjorde dei. Vaska øve bord, kasta søppel og enda båe ved kjøkkenbenken. Tømte ølboksar og skylte dei. Snakka ikkje, men hadde ein samtale med augo likevel. Om det så skulle skje etterpå.

Då dei er ferdige vert dei ståande og kikka på kvarandre. Even kikke på augo hans før blikket glir ned til leppene, og Isak kjenne det langt ned i magen. Så han kikke tilbake på Evens lepper, studer dei og legg merke til at dei blå augo utvide seg.

Even lene seg endå nærmare, så nærme at Isak kan sjå at augo er ein aning blåare no. Ser alt og ingenting, ser kva Even vil no, fordi han vil akkurat det same.

Så han tar tak i den eine handa til Even og drar han forsiktig med inn på soverommet sitt. Låse døra og plassere Even inntil veggen. Even så berre smile, eller glise er vel det rette ordet.

«Endeleg»

Evens varme latter spreie seg gjennom heile han så ei nydeleg sumarvind, og lande heilt ned i litletåa. Han trekk Isak inntil seg og stryk han øve ryggen.

«Veit du kva eg hadde lyst til fyrste gong eg såg deg, Isak?»

Stemma hans er heilt mjuk og han kviskre sjølv om dei er aleine. Isak lik det, lik den mjuke kviskringa. Den kjennes meir intim på eit vis.

«Nei»

«Eg hadde lyst å stryka deg øve håret ditt og legga dei små krøllene dine bak øyrene dine att»

_Herregud._

Det blå blikket er heilt mjukt no, og Isak smelte nesten inn i Even. Om det er ein ting då, akkurat no veit ikkje Isak noko som helst. Bortsett frå at han er naud til å kyssa Even.

Så då gjer han det.

Beveg munnen sin inntil Evens og vert møt av mjukheit og låge sukk. Dei opne begge opp, slepp kvarandre inn og danse ein eldgammal dans så har eksistert sidan holebuartid.

Kysse og kysse. Sukke, stønne lett og beveg henda sine. Stryk og held. Isak kjenne Evens hender i håret og ei lett humring. Som om det å ta i håret hans var akkurat så Even tenkte at det skulle vera.

Det får ei heilt ny glede til å spreie seg i Isak, den fer rundt i heile han før den sett seg i hjarta. Sett seg i den vetle Even- boksen så har tatt permanent bodskap der og no.

Isak har aldri vorten kyssa på denne måten. Kyssa med mjukheit, lidenskap, glede og latter. Som om han er den einaste så fins i verda. Som om han er skapt til å kyssa med Even.

Så han stryk Even i nakken, stryk han øve kinnet, stryk.

Kysse Even.

Kysse tilbake med mjukheit, lidenskap, glede og latter.

Vert kyssa av Even.

Endeleg syng hjarta hans.

Endeleg.


	11. Varme, latter og snille augo

Even kjenne på tri ting når han vakne.

1.Han er ikkje i si eiga seng

2.Det ligg ein varm og mjuk arm på magen hans

3.Leppene hans er svært tørre

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Det er det magen og hjarta syng.

Han er i senga til Isak.

Sånn var det ja.

Han humre litt for seg sjølv der han ligg, kjenne på den herlege kjensla av noko nytt så flyg rundt. Myse litt rundt i rommet, ser på tinga til Isak.

Kjenne på armen så ligg rundt han, kjenne og på den varme pusten i nakken. Høyre på dei små snorkeljodane så kjem frå Isak, og innser at det var lurt å ta sjansen. Ta sjansen med Isak.

Isaks ord, samanblanda med Jonas sine, hadde vore med han i fleire dagar. Han hadde tenkt på dei, rulla dei på tunga, latt dei gå nokre runddansar i hjernen. Hadde kjent veldig på at dei både hadde rett, hadde og fundert veldig på kvifor han haldt tilbake.

Even hadde snakka med psykiateren sin, Morten, om det, hadde fortalt og reflektert øve dei siste vekene.

Han hadde gått til den same psykiateren i 20 år, og det var utruleg godt å gå til nokon så kjente han så godt. Sjølv om han ikkje behøvde å gå der så ofte lengre, var det fint å ha eit fast anker når vinterstormane nokon gong rulle øve han.

Morten hadde påpeikt at Even ikkje kunne vita korleis ting vart på forehånd, og at det var viktig å prøva. Elles ville han jo aldri vita kva så kunne ha skjedd, og om denne Isak var viktig, burde jo Even forsøka å sjå kva så kunne skje.

Even hadde latt Mortens ord blanda seg saman med dei andre, og hadde funne ut at han måtte gje Isak ein sjanse. Kunne ikkje la alle grunna sine stogga han frå å prøva. For Isak. Isak var verdt det han og.

Så då vart det sånn.

Og no.

No låg han her på eit soverom i eit kollektiv og kjente på alle slags ting. Fine og varme ting. Isak-ting så han kalla det no.

Dei hadde kyssa i noko så kjentest så fleire timar. Kyssa, ledd masse og latt henda vandra litt. Og så hadde dei sovna. Hadde hatt ein liten samtale med augo der båe var tydelege på at det ikkje skulle skje noko meir enn å sova.

Even var meir enn ok med det. Kjente eit veldig behov for å ta dette roleg, og det var tydeleg at Isak og synes det var fint.

Ta det roleg med Isak.

Kven skulle tru at dei fem små orda kunne skapa så mykje sumarfuglar i magen hans. Men sånn var det jammen meg vorten.

Isak mumla plutseleg eit eller anna i søvne, og stramma armen rundt magen hans. Fekk han til å innsjå at han måtte veldig på toalettet. Klarte å sno seg forsiktig ut av senga og vart ståande på golvet. Leita etter ei t-skjorte og fann ei kvit ei med ein blå figur på. Den fekk holda.

Den lukta Isak, og Even kjente seg så ein fnisete 19-åring der han stod og lukta litt på ei t-skjorte. Lista seg forsiktig mot døra, og satsa på at den ikkje knirka så veldig. Satsa og på at det ikkje satt nokon på kjøkkenet. Han visste ikkje heilt om han var klar for det.

Då han lukka døra bak seg og snudde seg rundt vart han møtt av eit lattermildt blikk frå Jonas så satt og leste avisa. Han kikka på Even, kikka på dei nakne beina, kikka på boksaren og Isaks t-skjorte, kikka på andletet hans så garantert byrja å raudna.

Even var vaksen. Det var mange år sidan han hadde vore heima sjå nokon for fyrste gong og snakka med ein mamma eller pappa. Han eigde ein leilegheit og sitt eige firma. Var suksessfull.

Men dette.

Jonas sitt lattermilde blikk med heva augebryn gjorde at han kjente seg så ein 19-åring att. Kjente at kinna brann og lurte på om han i det heile tatt klarte å sei noko. Udanna innan kommunikasjon, ja. Fint det, men det hjalp han ikkje ein liten bete akkurat no.

Herregud.

«Fin t-skjorte»

Og så blunka han jammen. Jonas såg ut så han storkoste seg, såg ut så han hadde tenkt å laga haugevis av vitsar til Isak om dette. Og Even. Han visste ikkje heilt kva han skulle gjer.

«Ehm…ja.. fann den på golvet. Bra fest i går, var det gøy på byen?»

«Ja, ganske bra liv. Men eg trur ikkje det var halvparten så gøy så det var her»

Og så ler han. Ler med heile seg, drikk litt kaffi og kikke på Evens hals. Even stryk nokre fingrar øve halsen og kjenne dei små hevelsane. Kjenne kor varm og raud han er. Men flau er han ikkje, ikkje øve noko så gjeld Isak.

Han ler litt saman med Jonas, før han kjem seg på toalettet. Tar inn hevelsane, humre av seg sjølv før han drikk vatn. Får vaska andletet før han går ut att.

Vert møt av tri par augo så kikke på han. Dei ser ut så dei prøve veldig hardt å lata så dei et, men mislykka totalt. Det er humring og låg latter, smil og ei slags løyen veiving frå Magnus.

Men det er ei fin humring legg Even merke til. Som om dei er glade for Isak, spesielt Jonas ser fortsett veldig nøgd ut. Det gjer Even glad, sjølv om han fortsett er litt flau der han står.

Skal akkurat til å sei noko då Isaks dør går opp og han kjem ut. Med håret til alle kantar kledd i ei blå t-skjorte. Han ser litt forvirra ut, og blikket glir fort frå tri lattermilde andlet til Evens blanding av glede og flauheit.

«God morgon, er det kaffi?»

Jonas nikke lett og Isak finn seg ein kopp. Kikke på gutane før blikket møte Evens. Det er fullt av alle slags ting, ein myriade av kjensler så akkurat då er litt vanskelege å setja ord på.

Då han har fylt opp koppen sin går han heilt bort til Even. Smile til han, tar handa hans og drar han forsiktig med seg inn på rommet. Dei ignorere latteren og plystringa bak seg, og vert ståande på golvet.

«God morgon, Even»

«God morgon, Isak»

Isak smile til han, smile med heile seg, og Even kjenne varmen så spreie seg i magen. Kjenne på dei lette sumarfugl - vengene så slår forsiktig i brystkassa hans. Slår heilt forsiktig mot hjarta, og han veit.

Even veit.

Veit med heile seg at det har skjedd noko no. Noko så han berre må la koma, gje ein sjanse og passa på.

Så det er verdas enklaste sak akkurat då og dra Isak inntil seg. Stryka han øve det viltre håret og kyssa han. Kyssa han lett og stryka han litt meir i håret.

«Eg trudde du hadde gått»

Isaks smile til han med raude lepper etter kyssa, men Even ser det heilt bak i augo. Ser usikkerheita, den så Isak skjule for verda, men så han får sjå.

«Nei, eg måtte berre på toalettet. Hadde ikkje gått utan å snakka med deg»

«Åh…så fint. Sa gutane noko?»

«Hehe, nei, ikkje noko spesielt. Men Jonas hinta litt om ting, og humra litt. Men på ein fin måte»

«Herregud, Even, beklage det altså. Jonas er fin han, og litt hønemor. Sjølv om han ikkje vil innrømma det akkurat»

«Det er ikkje noko å beklaga for, det var berre løye. Det er fint å ha gode vener, Isak, vær glad for det»

Isak smile og kikke litt på leppene hans, før blikket glir ned på halsen. Studer merkene der, humre for seg sjølv før augo vide seg litt ut. Han stryk øve halsen med lette fingrar før leppene kjem etter. Heilt mjukt og forsiktig.

Det går ikkje lang tid før han beveg leppene vidare og dei møte Evens. Opne opp og slepp inn. Beveg hendene, stryk i håret, kjenne på sumarfuglane i full mundur.

Plutseleg skjer det ein alarm gjennom rommet og Even trekk seg ut av Isaks famn. Finn fram mobilen og slår alarmen av. Kikke på Isak og vert litt usikker på kor mykje han skal sei. Men dei grøne opne augo så studer han, gjer at han bestemm seg raskt.

«Eg må gå heim no, Isak. Eg må ta medisinane mine»

«Aha, ok»

Ingen dømming eller oppgittheit. Ingen himling med augo eller sukking. Det er berre smil og snille augo. Snille grøne augo så ser på han med mildheit og varme.

Even vert rørt. Det berre kjem øve han. Rørt øve Isak så er så fin. Så berre tar han så han er. Så gjer at Even byrje å tru på orda hans, at han er verdt det.

_Du er verdt det, Even._

Då han er ferdig med å kle på seg, kysse dei litt meir. Klemme og stryk , kysse.

«Har du lyst å komma på middag til meg i kveld?»

Isak ler. Ler med heile seg, ler så masse at han nesten dett på golvet.

«Er du seriøs no? Skal eg endeleg få eta middag med godaste Even Bech Nesheim?»

Og så ler han endå meir.

Og Even ler han og. Det er vanskeleg å la vær nå Isaks trillande latter fylle heile rommet. Fylle heile hjarta hans.

«Ja, tenkte det var på tide no. Er det noko du ikkje like?»

«Nei, eg lik det meste eg»

«Ok, er 18.00 ok for deg?»

«Ja, det passe fint. Skal eg ta med noko?»

Han smile og blunke litt, og det sett fyr på noko i Evens mage så han ikkje har kjent på aldri den tid. Det gjer at han kjenne seg modig.

«Du kan jo ta med ein ekstra boksar»

Og så blunke han.

For sånn har det blitt.


	12. Dag for dag

Isak kom aldri til å fortella nokon at han hadde skifta antrekk i alle fall åtte gonger før klokka 17.00. Ingenting passa saman, noko var skittent hadde han oppdaga, noko var for varmt, noko kunne han kanskje sveita i.

Han ignorerte Jonas sin latter og himling med augo. Bad han gå ut av rommet om ikkje han vill hjelpa til. Jonas berre lo endå meir og kasta ei grå skjorte på han.

Den var rein, så det var eit plusspoeng. Den var og fin på han, om det var lov å sei. Saman med ei dongeribukse kunne det fungera. Han ville jo sjå fin ut, skulle tross alt heim til Even. Heim til leilegheita hans, inn i hans private. Det så ikkje alle fekk sjå.

Isak var nervøs. Han visste ikkje heilt kvifor, men han kjente at den hadde satt seg i magen hans. Flaksa litt rundt der nede. Han var og glad, glad for at Even ville det sama så han. Ville gje det ein sjanse.

Det var jo alt han ville.

Få ein sjanse.

Han kikka i spegelen ein gong til, nikka nøgd til seg sjølv før han fann fram mobil, lommebok og nøklar. Skulle akkurat til å gå då Evens ord for gjennom han.

_Du kan jo ta med ein ekstra boksar._

Orda flaksa rundt i magen saman med nervøsiteta, skapa eit sug så gjorde han spent. Glad. Endå meir nervøs. Ikkje visste han kva og om noko ville skje, han ville berre vera aleine med Even. Prata med han, definitivt kyssa.

Men han tok med seg ein ekstra boksar.

På veg opp trappa til Evens dør måtte han stogga fleire gonger for å trekka pusten. Han kjente på hjarta sitt, kjente at det dunka skikkeleg hardt, nett så det var på veg ut. Magen var på full karuselltur og det var noko på gong rett unna navlen så han ikkje hadde ord for. 

Gud bere meg.

Framføre Evens dør trakk han pusten djupt fleire gonger. Retta på skjorta, sval litt, og så ringte han på. Høyrde på stega der inne, høyrde på hjarta sitt, høyrde.

Og så gjekk døra opp, og Even stod framføre han att. Det var vel sånn cirka 8 timar, 9 meldingar, 4 skiver med leverpostei og 2 dusj sidan sist. Alt Isak klarte å tenka på var å kyssa.

«Hei Isak, velkommen»

«Hei Even. Takk, var vel på tide med den middagen no»

«Hehe, ja, men det vart jo ikkje ein klient-middag så du ønska deg då»

Og så blunke han. På den løgne og sjarmerande måten sin. Og Isak. Han kjenne at han lik denne Even. Den avslappande, blunkande, leande Even. Han kjenne og at den blunkinga gjer noko med han. Det er berre å innrømma det.

«Det var jo denne typen middag eg ønska meg mest då»

Og så blunke han tilbake. To kan spela det spelet.

Even ler, ler med heile seg før han trekk Isak inntil seg. Gjer han nokre små og mjuke kyss, stryk kan litt øve håret. Og det roe alt ned. Magen, hjarta og det punktet under navlen. For det er jo ikkje noko å vera nervøs for, det er jo Even.

Even så tar tak i handa hans og vise Isak rundt i leilegheita. Den er akkurat så Isak har sett for seg. Ljost, høgt unna taket, komfortable møbler, store og velfylte bokhyller og bilete på alle veggane. Det er både bilete av vener og det Isak antar er familie, men og nydelege naturbilete.

Han stogge framføre ein serie av naturbilete, så ser ut så det er frå same plass. Mektig sjø og sprøyt, storm, grønt og blått så glir saman og ei lita vik. Ei lita vik fullt av blomar og sand. Bileta gjer noko med Isak, han forstår ikkje heilt kvifor eller kva, men det glir ei lengt gjennom hjarta hans så han aldri har kjent før.

«Så nydelege bilete, Even. Kvar er dei frå?»

«Dei er frå Røvær, ei lita øy utanfor Haugesund. Olav, ein av mine studiekamerater, er der frå»

«Dei er fantastiske, Even»

Even smile varmt og klemme handa hans lett. Lene seg litt nærmare og kysse han. Kysse han med lettheit, men det er noko anna der kjenne Isak. Noko varmt og stort.

Ein time seinare har Isak ledd så mykje at han har vondt i magen. På den aller beste måten. Dei har ete Evens heimelaga pizza, drukke litt øl og ledd. Ledd av historiar frå Evens studietid, av Isaks teaterhistorier og alle dei løgne påfunna til venene sine.

Dei er skjønt einige om at dei har verdas beste vener rundt seg, så er ein evig kjelde til latter og fine ting.

Snakke litt meir om ungdomstid, om favorittfilmen, kva seriar dei lik å sjå på. Snakke litt om alt og ingenting, og ler endå meir.

Evens nydelege blå augo forlèt aldri andletet hans, dei studer han, nikke, blunke litt og ser. SER han. Akkurat så han såg han den fyrste timen. Han er den einaste så kan sjå sånn på Isak, studera han utan at Isak vert brydd. Fordi det er Even. Fordi han kjenne seg trygg. Fordi.

Det gjer og at han kjenne seg modig. Kjenne at han kan spørja Even om det han lure på. Veit med heile seg at Even ikkje svare om han ikkje vil, og det er heilt ok det og.

«Even, kan eg spørja deg om noko?»

«Ja»

«Du treng ikkje svara om du ikkje vil»

«Ok»

«Eg berre lurte på, ehm, lurte på grunnane dine. Kvifor du ikkje ville at det skulle skje noko med oss?»

Det blå blikket vik ikkje frå hans eit sekund, og det fer noko fint og varmt øve det så Isak ikkje han sett før. Kanskje Even kjenne seg trygg på han og. Isak hope det.

«Litt av det handla om denne sida av meg så gjer at eg nokon gonger ikkje er så glad i meg sjølv. Det får meg til å tenka at eg ikkje er verdt det. Verdt at nokon elske meg»

«Even…»

«Eg veit, Isak. Men det er ein del av bipolaren, ein del så eg har lært å leva med. Eg har heldigvis ein veldig dyktig psykiater så eg snakke med det om. Har faktisk fortalt han om deg»

Og så smile Even med heile seg. Som om berre tanka på å fortelja psykiateren sin om Isak gjer han glad. Det smilet der. Det gnir seg inn i Isaks hjarta og lage seg ein permanent plass der.

«Han sa at det var viktig å gje ting og folk ein sjanse. Om ikkje får ein jo aldri vita kva så kan skje»

«Klok mann»

«Ja, lika klok så deg, Isak»

Orda hans fylle Isak med stoltheit. Med varme. Men noko så han mistenke kan minna om kjærleik. Ikkje veit han. Han har aldri kjent det sånn før. Kjent på denne varmen så snor seg rundt. Kjent på kor mykje han vil at eit anna menneske skal ha det bra.

«Og så har eg tenkt mykje på dette med alder. Alle seie jo at det ikkje betyr noko om ting stemme. Men det gjer jo det. Vil jo bety noko på eit vis. Me er jo på forskjellige stader i livet, har forskjellige ønsker og planar. Du er jo ung, i ein etableringsfase, vil kanskje på fest kvar helg, bur i kollektiv med bestevenene dine. Lev livet. Eg er ferdig med det, har gjort det, vært der. Eg vil koma heim frå jobb, slappa av og lesa ei god bok eller sjå ein god film»

Orda hans gnir seg inn i magen til Isak. Gnir seg rundt. Even har eit poeng, Isak veit det han og. Men det betyr jo ikkje at dei kan gjera begge deler, kvar for seg og saman.

«Even…du..eg…det betyr jo ikkje at me ikkje kan fungera»

«Eg veit, Isak, men det er jo noko å tenka på. Noko me må tenka på. Og Isak…kanskje du vil bli far ein gong. Mest sannsynligvis ikkje no, men ein gong. Kanskje når du er 35. Då er eg 56 år, Isak»

Even ser på han med milde og varme augo. Smile lett til han, ser litt trist ut på eit vis. Isak veit ikkje kva han skal sei. Han har på ingen som helst måte tenkt på å få born, det har ikkje streifa han nokon gong.

Men no.

No er det alt han klare å tenka på.

Å få born med Even. 

Han vert heilt varm i magen av å tenka på det. Kjenne at hjarta dunke så berre det, hardt og vilt. Og han veit. Veit at Even har rett. Det er jo der, må snakkas om. Han kjenne og at han vert litt trassig, kjenne at han ikkje vil at det skal vera sånn.

«Men....ehm…om du kjenne det sånn Even, kvifor er eg her då? Kvifor bestemte du deg for å gje meg ein sjanse?»

Isak høyre at stemma skjelv litt, høyre sjølv kor nervøs han er. Det kjennes sårt ut, kjennes plutseleg så seriøst og vaksent ut. Men han må vita det.

Dei blå augo studer han, kikke rett i sjela hans kjennes det ut. Dei er litt såre, men mest varme og mjuke. Even tar handa hans og stryk den med mjuke bevegelsar. Held.

«Fordi eg ikkje kunna la vera. Fordi hjarta mitt sa at det var rett. Fordi eg aldri har kjent det sånn så dette, Isak. Aldri»

Gud bere meg.

«Ikkje eg heller, Even. Aldri»

Det glir eit smil øve Evens andlet, eit smil fullt av varme og hop. Han er så fin at Isak ikkje klare meir. Klare ikkje å halda seg lengre, ikkje når det blikket ser sånn på han. Så han reise seg opp og går rundt bordet til Even, stryk han litt øve andletet.

Trekk han inn til seg og kysse han. Kysse han med alt han har akkurat då. Med alle kjenslene, med hjarta så dunke og sjela så syng.

Kysse.

«Du veit det, Even, det er ingen så veit kva så skjer i morgon eller kva framtida bringe. Kanskje me er saman for resten av livet, kanskje me er saman i ein månad, kanskje det kjem ei atombomba i hovudet vårt i morgon. Og då er det ingen vits å tenka på alt så kan skje. Så eg foreslår at me tar det dag for dag eg»

Det blå blikket vert endå varmare og Even stryk han øve kinnet med lette bevegelsar.

«Så dag for dag?»

«Ja, Even, dag for dag. Så ser me kva så skjer. Og om det blir altfor mykje kan me ta det time for time og. Eller minutt for minutt»

Det fer noko fint øve Evens blikk, det kan sjå ut så kjærleik om Isak ser rett.

«Og kva skal me gjer i dette minuttet då?»

Isak humre litt, stryk Even lett øve håret. Smile, eller glise er vel nok meir rett. Blunke litt til denne fine mannen og sett seg ned på fanget hans.

«I dette minuttet skal me kyssa»

Even glise han og, glise så mykje at andletet hans ser ut så ei sol. I alle fall kjennes det sånn ut, som å få sola i andletet. Han legg armane rundt Isak, stryk han øve ryggen før han lar henda verta liggande i korsryggen.

Som eit anker.

«Det er chill, Isak»

Og så kysse dei.


	13. Modig med Isak

Even kjente på ganske så mykje der han stod med kjøkkenvasken og vaska gryter. Det meste handla ikkje om gryter. Eller om han skulle vera ærleg med seg sjølv, ingenting av det han kjente på handla om gryter.

Alt handla om Isak.

Isak så stod der så fin ved sida av han og tørka grytene. Tørka, lo, smilte med heile seg og fortalte han om filminnspelinga til sin siste film. Det var ein film så handla om ein gut så ikkje kunne halda pusten under vatn, og Isak spelte hovudrolla.

Even nikka og spurte litt spørsmål, kjente at han smilte med heile seg. Det var verdas enklaste sak å smila til Isak der han stod og snakka i veg.

Snakka på inn- og utpust, var svært sjarmerande. Even likte denne sida av han. Den avslappa, glade og trygge. Kjente at han nok var ein av dei få så fekk sjå Isak på denne måten.

Det gjorde noko med han. Noko fint og varmt, noko så rørte litt på den ømme og vare biten i hjarta så no heite Isak.

Dei hadde vorten sittande ved bordet og kyssa ganske så lenge. Både dette minuttet, det neste, og ganske så mange påfølgjande. Hender hadde vandra litt, kjent på bar hud for fyrste gong, kjent lett på det nye. Og så hadde dei ledd, ledd av kvarandre, ledd når hender traff stadar dei var kilne, ledd.

Etter ei stund hadde dei dog reist seg, Isak måtte på toalettet og Even var tørst. Dei hadde møtes på kjøkkenet, og Isak hadde foreslått at han kunne hjelpa til å rydda. Evens protester hadde falt for døve øyrer, det var jo viktig å hjelpa til.

Og Even. Even hadde berre falt endå meir.

Likte også kjensla av å gjer dette med nokon andre. Ein heilt kvardagsleg og for mange kjedeleg ting, men det synes ikkje Even. Vaska, tørka, stryka og kyssa. Rinse and repeat.

Kven skulle tru at det var så fint å kyssa øve oppvasken. Ikkje Even, på ingen så helst måte.

Då dei var ferdige gjekk dei og satt seg i sofaen. Even fann fram øl og vatn, medan Isak bærte med seg oppskoren frukt.

Han hadde ein ganske stor sofa, men dei bevegde seg mot midten båe to og vart sittande så nærme at beina deira var borti kvarandre på golvet.

Som om kroppane deira bevegde seg mot kvarandre av seg sjølv, som to polar så heile tida trakk mot kvarandre. Even vart varm av å oppdaga det, vart endå varmare då han såg at Isak og hadde lagt merke til det.

Dei drakk litt, åt litt frukt og snakka om alt mogleg. Som om det var den mest naturlegaste tingen i verda for dei. Snakka, delte, lo, humra og vart litt raude i kinna av å fortella flaue ting.

Even kjente seg trygg, kjente seg sett og forstått, og det var lenge sidan han hadde kjent det med nokon andre enn familie og vener. Kjent det med nokon han kyssa med. Kanskje aldri når han tenkte seg om.

Dei snakka om ungdomstida si, om å forelska seg for fyrste gong. Såre ting, ting dei aldri hadde snakka med nokon om. Men det kjentest så fint å dela det med den andre.

Even hadde ikkje ord for den kjensla så strauma gjennom seg, og innsåg ironien i at han mangla ord for noko. Men det var ei heilt spesiell kjensle, ei kjensle av tryggheit, nærleik og ein slags ro. Ro i heile seg. Ro i sjela.

Isak fortalte ein del frå barndommen sin, og snakka mykje om gutane sine. Snakka og om den tida på vidaregåande då han hadde budd litt sjå Jonas for ting ikkje var heilt greitt heima.

Det var lett for Even å sjå på Isaks andlet at Jonas betydde mykje for han, og det var og noko han hadde oppdaga gjennom samtalene sine med Jonas. Jonas var Isaks Mikael, det var heilt tydeleg. Det gjorde Even glad, og litt nysgjerrig.

«Du, Isak, huske du den andre timen sjå meg når du snakka om barneskulen?»

«Ja»

«Du snakka om at dei fyrste dagane var vanskelege, og så verka det på meg som om det vart litt betre»

«Ja, det kom seg på den fjerde dagen trur eg det var»

«Det var på grunn av Jonas, var det ikkje?»

Dei grøne augo vide seg litt ut, og det fer noko svært vart øve dei. Sånn vart så ein skjule for omverda, men så ein slepp ut og vise til dei ein kjenne seg trygg med. Nokon så forstår deg.

«Han kom og satt seg ned med meg i lunsjen. Gav meg eit gulrot og spurte meg kva eg heite, før han sa at genseren min var kul. Så var eg ikkje aleine meir»

Isak smile litt for seg sjølv, som om han ser dei for seg der på sida av kvarandre. Smile av fine minner. Even tar handa hans og stryk den litt, berre fordi.

Plutseleg byrje Isak å gjespa litt, han forsøk å skjula det, men det er tydeleg. Even ane ikkje kva klokka er og kjenne at det er befriande. Tida er ikkje viktig når han sitt og kysse med Isak innser han. Men no ser han at den faktisk er 00.37. Kjenne at han er litt trøyt han og.

«Har du lyst å sova her?»

Orda berre glepp ut av han. Ikkje veit han kvar det kjem frå, han plar ikkje å vera så frampå. Innser at det er dei grøne augo, det er dei så gjer han modig. Isak berre smile. Eller, stryk det. Han glise.

«Ja, eg har jo tross alt med meg ein ekstra boksar, Even»

Så smile han litt lurt, blunke lett og ler. Og så må Even le og, kan jo ikkje gjera noko anna når Isak sitt der så fin.

«Du kan låne ei t-skjorte om du vil»

«Det vil eg»

Dei rydde opp dei siste tinga og sløkk alle ljosa. Går på badet, der Isak vert ståande og kikka litt rundt. Even romstere gjennom skuffer og skap etter ein ekstra tannbørste og finn ein til slutt. Isak berre ler. Ler på den beste måten så finnes.

«Ikkje så ofte dette skjer, eller?»

Han tøyseblunke litt og flire, men Even ser det. Ser det inst i dei grøne augo at Isak er litt seriøs og. Ser kva han eigentleg spør om.

«Nei, Isak, det gjer ikkje det»

Det glir noko øve Isaks andlet, der ser ut så glede. Han står der så fin. I badet til Even. Og alt han kan gjer akkurat då er å kyssa det andletet. Kyssa det med alt han kjenne akkurat då.

Etter toalettbesøk og ein nysgjerrig Isak så har studert alle bileta i soverommet hans, og spurt om kvar og eit til Evens store glede. Etterpå det. Då kler dei av seg. Vert ståande i kvar sin boksar og kikka litt.

Såg jo kvarandre i går også, men det er noko anna no. Even kan ikkje forklara det, men det kjennes nytt på eit vis. Eller trygt. Fint. Isak i soverommet hans kviskre hjarta og plutseleg har alle orda reist av garde att.

Han finn ei t-skjorte til seg sjølv og ei til Isak. Så kryp dei under dyna og vert liggande der og kikka på kvarandre. Båe på sida, mot kvarandre. Kysse, stryk og kviskre litt.

Even fortell om då han fekk diagnosa si, sjølv om Isak seie at han ikkje treng det. Men Even vil at Isak skal vita, så han fortell om korleis det er for han. Korleis det kjennes, korleis det har prega livet hans.

Og Isak. Isak kikke på han med tolmodige og varme augo. Han seie ingenting, berre nikke litt og held handa hans. Stryk den med lette bevegelsar, gir han mot og styrke gjennom handa si.

Då Even er ferdig stryk Isak han øve kinnet, kikke han i augo og kysse han. Kysse han så fjørlett og vart så han aldri har vorten kyssa nokon gong. Det er så ømt at Even kjenne på nokre tårer i augnekroken. Samtidig er det så mykje styrke i dei fjørlette kyssa at Even kjenne seg heilt ør. Kjenne seg sterk.

«Takk, Isak, takk for at du ville høyra»

«Takk for at du ville dela det med meg, Even. Du er den modigaste og sterkaste eg veit om»

Akkurat då kjenne Even seg både modig og sterk. Fordi han har grøne augo på seg, dei så kikke på han som han er verdt det. Og han trur på det, trur på dei grøne augo.

Fordi dei er Isaks.


	14. Klar no

Isak stod på rommet sitt og pakka ein liten ryggsekk. Hadde funne nokre reine klede, toalettsaker, nokre bøker, pc og manus til ein film. Var superklar for å tilbringa heile helga sjå Even. Med Even. På Even.

Kjente at berre tanka på ei helg saman gjorde noko med magen hans. Det var ikkje berre sumarfuglar så flaksa rundt, det var og noko varm og nervøst. Noko veldig fint.

Det hadde gått 3 veker sidan sist han hadde overnatta sjå Even. 3 veker sidan han hadde ligge der under den varme dyna med dei nydelege blå augo på seg. Fine og modige Even så hadde slept han inn i det såre, fortalt han korleis det var å ha bipolar.

Han hadde lest seg ein del opp etter at Even fortalte det den fyrste gongen, men det var heilt noko anna å høyra det rett frå han. Få høyra korleis det var for Even, få hans perspektiv.

Dei hadde og kyssa masse, heldt og strøke, før dei hadde sovna saman. Isak smilte litt for seg sjølv då han tenkte på det. Det var så fint å sovna saman med nokon, vakna opp med ein arm rundt magen og ljoden av eit anna menneske.

Even hadde laga frukost til han, og dei hadde skravla nokre timar før Isak måtte gå. Han skulle på filminnspeling og Even skulle vera fotograf i bryllaupet til ein studiekamerat. Det hadde ikkje vore så lett å gå, han ville helst berre vera med Even. Men pliktene kalla hadde dei kviskra inn i alle kyssa då Isak gjekk. 

Dei hadde dog meldt heile helga. Det var så lett å berre senda ein melding om alt og ingenting, ting han berre måtte fortella Even om. Det var tydeleg at Even kjente det på same måte, for det hadde kome bilete frå bryllaupet heile dagen.

Det hadde og kome eit bilde av Even i smoking, og Isak hadde nesten falt av ein stol når det tikka inn. Even i smoking. Det...det hadde skapa eit sug i Isaks mage så var heilt nytt for han.

Og sånn hadde dei 3 neste vekene gått. Meldingar, telefonar, kinobesøk, middagar og kyss. Utruleg mange kyss. Isak elska å kyssa med Even, det gjorde at han gløymte alt og alle og vart ein liten geleklump. Det var i alle fall sånn det kjentest ut.

Sjølv om dei ikkje hadde sove saman hadde det vorten nokre seine kveldar med svært vandrande hender. Mjuke hender så kjente på og vart kjent. Men Even stogga alltid før det vart noko meir enn det. Smilte lett og kyssa Isak. Men trakk seg alltid vekk.

Isak forstod ingenting. Det var svært tydelig, på alle måtar, at Even også ville at det skulle skje noko meir. Det både kjente og såg Isak. Så det var løye at han alltid stogga. Isak hadde lurt litt på om det kunne vera aldersforskjellen, at Even ikkje ville at han skulle kjenne seg pressa til noko.

Berre tanka på at Even skulle pressa han til noko så helst, fekk dog Isak til å humra litt for seg sjølv. Even var tvers gjennom snill og omsorgsfull, og ville berre det besta for alle rundt seg.

«Klar for helg, eller?»

Jonas lattermilde stemme trakk han ut av Even-tankane sine, og Isak innsåg at han sikkert stod der og såg temmelig draumande ut. Det fekk så berre vera.

«Ja, glede meg til å vera med Even heile helga»

«DET er svært tydelig, Isak»

Og så lo han berre meir, før han kasta noko på dyna. Ein pakke med kondom. Blunka og gjorde nokre bevegelsar med den eine handa så Isak ikkje orka å prøva å tolka.

«Sikker sex er viktig veit du, Isak. Husk kva helsesystera på Nissen alltid snakka om»

«Herregud, Jonas, eg treng ikkje…du treng ikkje…eg veit…herregud»

Jonas berre lo. Lo så mykje at Isak nesten kasta han på dør. Men berre nesten. Det var tross alt Jonas. Og såpass fekk han vel tola frå sin beste ven, uansett om andletet hans kjentest ut så det var i fyr og flamme.

«Isak…har dokke ikkje?»

Jonas har slutta å le og kikke på han med milde augo. Dei har ikkje snakka om akkurat dette før, Isak har ikkje villa det. Det er mellom han og Even har han tenkt. Men no berre riste han litt på hovudet. Må nesten svara Jonas.

«Kvifor ikkje?»

Det er ingen dømming der, det er aldri det frå Jonas. Han berre kikke på Isak, smile lett, ser oppriktig og nysgjerrig ut.

«Eg veit ikkje, Jonas. Me har det så fint og byrje på ting, men så stogge han alltid og trekk seg vekk. Og eg trur ikkje det har noko med meg å gjer, det er tydeleg at han og vil ting»

«Hm…kanskje han tenke på aldersforskjellen, at han ikkje vil at du skal føla deg pressa til noko»

«Litt det eg og har tenkt»

«Men då må du berre sei det til han, Isak. Sei kva du vil og at du er klar. Du er jo blitt så god på kommunikasjon no, bruk det du har lært»

Og så rope han god helg og går ut av rommet.

Nokre timar seinare sitt Isak i Evens sofa med ei varm hand i si, og ser på film. Han har ikkje fått med seg heilt kva film det er, for alt han kjenne på er den kriblande kjensla så rase gjennom han. Som om det er ein maurinvasjon på gong så har slått seg saman med alle dei flaksande sumarfuglane.

Dei har åte nydeleg mat, skravla og ledd. Rydda, vaska opp og kyssa. Strøke og kila litt, kyssa enda meir. Og no ein film. Alt Isak høyrde var Jonas sine ord så flaug rundt.

«Går det bra med deg, Isak?»

Evens milde stemme drar han ut frå orda til Jonas og maurinvasjonen. Augo hans er opne og nysgjerrige, og han har satt filmen på pause. Ikkje visste Isak at det var tydeleg at han tenke på noko anna, men nok ein gong les Even han så ei open bok.

Varme øve alt og fyr til sumarfuglane.

«Ja, eg har det bra. Eg er jo her»

«Du ser ut så tankane dine er ein heilt anna plass, og andletet ditt ser ganske varmt ut»

Han strekk ut handa og stryk forsiktig øve Isaks andlet, og nikke litt for seg sjølv. For Isak er varm i andletet, han kjenne det sjølv. Det kjennes ut så feber, på ein veldig ikkje feberaktig måte.

«Eg beklage Even, du har heilt rett. Tankane mine er ein anna plass»

«Er alt ok, har det skjedd noko?»

Dei blå augo ser med eit litt bekymra ut, og Isak tenke for minst 56- gong dei siste timane at denne mannen. Han er berre snill og fin.

«Nei, Even, alt er ok. Eg berre…ehm…altså…du..eg..herregud»

Isak kjenne at kinna vert endå varmare og han hadde ledd om han klarte. Han kjenne og at eit smil spreie seg langsamt. Gjer at Even smile og, har tydelegvis forstått at alt er bra sånn sett.

«Du veit at du kan fortella meg alt du tenke på, Isak. Det er ingen reglar her»

«Eg veit det, Even, takk. Eg berre…ehm…eg berre lurte på noko med oss»

«Ok, kva tenke du på?»

«Eg…når me kysse og lar henda vandra, så stogge du alltid. Og eg…eg lurte berre på om det er nokon grunn til det. Er det noko eg gjer galt?»

Det siste er ikkje noko Isak har tenkt så mykje på, men no glepp det ut. Det er så lett å berre sei det så det er i møte med mjuke augo, så då gjer han det.

Even smile varmt til han og humre litt for seg sjølv. Riste på hovudet og tar handa hans. Stryk den og held.

«Nei, Isak, du gjer ingenting galt. Du gjer alt rett, alt med deg er fint. Eg berre, ehm…har vel tenkt at eg ikkje vil pressa deg til noko. Tenkt at me skulle gjer det når det kjentest rett for båe»

«På grunn av alderen?»

«Litt, men mest fordi du er du. Dette er viktig for meg, du er viktig for meg. Eg ville verta kjent med deg fyrst, ville at me skulle venta til me er klare. Klare saman» 

Herregud.

Denne mannen her. Denne fantastiske mannen. Isak veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei. Han kjenne at han smile , kjenne og at det så foregår i mageregionen driv og flytte seg. Spreie seg rundt i heile han.

«Eg er klar, Even. Klar no»

Det kjem ikkje fleire ord, for dei har flydd av garde. Men det er alle orda så trengst. Even berre kikke på han. Studer han, smile, og blunke litt. Isak ser og at det blå har mørkna litt. Kjenne det gir varme til suget nedanføre navla så allereie har flaksa rundt.

«Eg og»

Så tek han handa til Isak, og kviskre, _kom._ Drar han forsiktig med seg inn på soverommet. Der vert dei ståande på golvet. Kikka litt, studera, le litt. For det er visst sånn dei har det. Ler midt i alt.

Even byrje å kle av han. Tar for seg eit og eit plagg, kysse han kvar gong eit plagg er vekke. Til slutt er han naken. Men han aldri kjent seg så lite naken framføre nokon før.

Det er noko med Evens blikk. Det er så varmt og ærleg. Han kikke på Isak, studer han, får han til å kjenna seg sett. Får han og til å kjenna seg kåt og klar, men på ein utruleg fin måte.

Han gjer det same med Even. Kler av han, plagg for plagg, kysse han undervegs. Ser, studer, smake litt. Framkalle nokre låge stønn så gjer at heile magen tar fyr.

Dei kysse, beveg seg saman, slepp inn. Djupne kyssa, lar henda vandra og humre litt i mellom alt. Even trekk seg plutseleg litt ut og smile varmt til han. Smile eit heilt spesielt smil så aldri Isak har sett før. Så drar han Isak med seg ned i senga.

Sex med Even er annleis.

Annleis på den aller beste måten. Han kysse Isak øve alt medan han kviskre små ting for kvar stad han kysse.

_Verdas finaste olboge._

_For ei søt lita tå._

_Så utruleg sexy rumpa di er._

_Eg trur eg kunne kyssa halsen din heile dagen, smaka på den og legga att små merker._

_Isak. Isak. Isak._

Han har aldri kjent noko sånn før. Så varmt og deilig. Så vått og hot. Gjer han våt, gjer han klar, gjer han hard.

Dei ler og.

Ler og kile opp i alt det andre. Finn nye stadar så var kilne. Utforske kvarandre, oppdage, nyt. Behandle kvarandres kropp som eit lêret. Eit lêret å mala på, kjenna på, behandla så ein skatt.

Rommet vert snart fylgt opp av djupe stønn og mjuke sukk. Av kviskring, _av der ja_ , _åhhhh_ , _litt meir_ , _raskare_ , _HERREGUD_. Det smakast på, verdt heldt, rulla på, gjort klart.

Alt medan dei nydelege blå augo kikke han inn i augo. Fortell Isak hundre ting utan å sei eit ord. Fortell han alt han treng å vita. Alt han treng.

Og så.

Og så vert han fylt opp. Fylt heilt opp til randa. Elske det, trur kanskje han kviskre det og. Det er som å vera innhylla i ei varm bobla. Ei nydeleg Even-bobla.

Even så er øve alt kjennes det ut som. Så fylle han, så held handa hans, så beveg seg i han så deilig at det kjennes ut så han renn i honning. Beveg seg hardt, så mjukt, så hardt att. Beveg seg.

Isak flyt.

Flyt på ei bølga av maurinvasjon, ville sumarfuglar og ungfolar på vårbeite. Han kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, kjenne at alt samle seg i punktet under navlen.

Even. Even. Even.

Hjarta hans syng namnet om att og om att. Som ei livbauga i dei mektige kjenslene så fare gjennom han akkurat då.

Og så smelte alt saman i eit fyrverkeri.

Rop, ei hand i hans, mjuke stønn, eit hardt kyss og blodsmak på leppa, Even.

Stormen roe seg seg og vert erstatta av mjuke kyss. Ei hand på kinnet, ein nase inntil hans.

Hjarta hans roe seg og ned, er fullt av noko heilt vart så han aldri har kjent før.

Even kviskre det.

Even.


	15. Kjærasten min

Det gjekk ei veka. Så gjekk det to.

Isaks nye liv bestod av akkurat det sama så før Even. Øving, trening, middag med gutta, ein fest i ny og ne. Det nye, det fine, det var all den tid han var saman med Even.

Dei hadde båe travle liv, men klarte å sjå kvarandre så ofte så mogleg. Laga middag, lo masse, vaska opp og rydda, hadde lange samtalar om alt mogleg. Og så lo dei. Lo kvar einaste gong dei møtes.

Isak elska å høyra på Even, både fordi han hadde så fin stemme, ein sånn mørk og djup stemme. Men og fordi han hadde så mykje spannande å fortelja. Hadde alltid ei historia frå kommunikasjonsbransjen, eller ei utgreiing om ein film.

Even var klok. Og så dømte han aldri. Han var utrulig god på å få andre til å kjenna seg vel. Kjenna seg sett og forstått. Spesielt Isak. Han hadde til og med fått Isak til å snakka om korleis det var heima då han vaks opp.

Det var kun Jonas så visste absolutt alt, men det kjentes veldig fint at Even også kjente til heile historia. Forstod kvifor Isak ikkje ville snakka så mykje om det, ei heller hadde kontakt med foreldra. 

Og Even.

Han haldt Isak i handa, kikka han rett i augo med dei blå augo, dei milde og vare så sa at Isak kunne stola på han. Stola på han med alt han ville fortelja. 

Det var jo så enkelt. Even var så tolmodig og masa ikkje. Lot Isak fortelja det i sitt eige tempo. Laga ei lita trygg hula der i senga si, ei varm hula der alt var ok å sei. Tørka tårene så rann, kyssa han mjukt.

Og sånn gjekk vekene. Plutseleg var det gått fire til og Even hadde vorten ein integrert del av Isaks liv. Hadde snodd seg inn i kvardagen på den finaste måten så går ann. Var den fyrste Isak tenkte på når han vakna, og den siste når han sovna.

Sendte han meldingar gjennom heile dagen, for kvar gong Isak såg eit eller anna måtte han jo fortelja Even om det. Uansett om det var noko løye eller trist, det måtte jo delast.

Isak hadde og fått ei skuffa sjå Even. Ei heilt eigen tom skuffa på soverommet hans. Hadde mista alle ord når Even smilande fortalte han det. Peika litt, blunka og smilte med heile andletet.

Han hadde vorten rørt på eit vis, utan at han heilt visste eller forstod kvifor. Hadde kjent på den varme sumarvinden så flaug rundt og gjorde han øm i hjarta. Ei skuffa liksom!

Så han hadde kyssa Even. Kyssa han med alt han kjente akkurat då. Orda hadde jo forsvunne ned i den tomme skuffa, så han måtte jo sei takk på eit anna vis. Sa og takk i dusjen litt seinare.

No var skuffa full av alt mogleg. Akkurat så Isaks hjarta var.

Det einaste Isak kjente litt på var dette med pengar. Det faktum at Even hadde meir av dei enn han låg og gnog litt i magen ein stad. Det var ikkje det at Even hadde dei så var eit problem, Isak var både glad og stolt over kor dyktig han var.

Problemet, om ein kunne kalla det eit problem, var at Even likte å betala ting. Om dei gjekk ut for å eta for eksempel, eller gjekk på kino. Om dei skulle eta middag sjå Even trengte ikkje Isak bidra med noko økonomisk.

Og han visste at han ville høyrast løyen ut om han sa det høgt, det var jo eit luksusproblem. Han var saman med ein suksessfull mann så likte å betala når dei var på stemnemøte. Hardt liv liksom!

Det var berre det at Isak ville bidra han og. Han hadde klart seg sjølv sidan han var 16 år gamal, hadde kontroll på inntekter og utgifter. Hadde ein eigen revisor, hadde Elias og ein advokat så hjalp han ved behov. Hadde kontroll.

Hadde og lyst å betala for kino, middag og ting. Tenkte ein del på det nokre dagar då Even var i London på konferanse, satte opp ei lista med kva han ville sei. Snakka ikkje ein gong med Jonas om det, hadde funne ut at han måtte finna ut at dette sjølv.

Det hadde gått tre dagar sidan Isak hadde satt opp lista si, og han hadde ikkje sett Even på ei veka. Dei hadde meldt og snakka saman kvar dag, men Even hadde vore litt kort dei siste dagane etter han hadde komen heim frå London.

Isak var eigentleg ikkje bekymra sånn sett, men synes det var litt løye at Even var kort. Han var jo aldri det, hadde alltid møkje å fortelja. Meldingane var blitt kortare og kortare, så Isak hadde bestemt seg for å gå innom kontoret etter trening med litt mat og ein god kopp kaffi.

Han ville jo ta vare på Even og, ville passa på han og sørga for at han hadde det bra. Håpte med heile seg at Even ville lika det, var 99 % sikker.

Den siste 1 %-tvilen gnog gjennom han på veg opp i heisen, og slo seg litt rundt i det han gjekk ut. Men han kunne jo ikkje snu då, så han strena mot Evens kontor og såg at Håkon satt på sin vanlege plass.

«Hei, hei, eg har ikkje ein avtale, men lurte på om Even var ledig no?»

Det for noko heilt subtilt øve andletet hans. Det gjekk så fort at det var så vidt Isak fekk det med seg, sjølv om han var usikker på kva det var. Kanskje det var medkjensle? Med eit hint av lojalitet.

«Hei Isak. Even er diverre ikkje på kontoret i dag»

Og så sa han ikkje meir.

Isak vart med eit litt usikker på kutymen her. Kunne han spørja kvar Even var? Hadde Håkon lov å fortelja han det? Han kunne sjølvsagt ringa Even, men han hadde ikkje tatt telefonen sidan i går.

Noterte seg at han måtte snakka med Even om dette, få klarheit i kva så var greitt å spør Håkon om. Skulle akkurat til å sei noko, då Mikael kom bort til dei. Han smilte til Isak og nikka lett til Håkon.

«Hei Mikael. Eg skulle berre innom Even med litt mat og kaffi, men han er ikkje her seie Håkon»

Håkon kikka på Mikael, og han kikka tilbake. Dei hadde ein samtale med augo, og Isak forstod ingenting. Skjulte Even noko for han? Hadde han ein hemmelegheit?

Den tause samtalen fortsette, og Håkon heva det eine augebrynet litt. Det fekk Mikael til å smila varmt. Og så forstod Isak alt. Dei korte meldingane til Even. Kor sliten han hadde høyrest ut i går. Den tause samtalen mellom to så står Even svært nær, så tydelegvis handle om kva dei skal eller ikkje sei til Isak.

Isak er glad for at Even har så utruleg fine folk rundt seg, så er så lojale mot han, beskytte og passe på han. Han lure på kor mykje Even har fortalt dei om kva Isak veit, men bestemm seg for å hoppa i det.

Han er, tross alt, kjæresten til Even. Even er kjæresten hans. 

«Når starta det?»

Håkon og Mikael berre kikke på han. Det glir litt overrasking øve blikka deira, før dei båe vert fullt av forståing og varme.

«Litt forsiktig siste dag i London, men for fullt i går»

Isak nikke lett til Mikael, medan alle slags kjensler fer gjennom han. Han har vondt av Even, er lei seg for at han må ha det sånn. Isak er og glad for at han er omringa av fine folk. Mest av alt han har lyst å halda kjærasten sin. Halda Even sin og kviskra mjuke ord i håret hans.

Han er på veg til å gå då Mikael ber han venta litt. Han spring av garde og er tilbake før Isak rekk å tenka på så mykje. Vert ståande framføre Isak litt, trekk pusten eit par gonger før han gir Isak noko lite og blankt.

Legg ein nøkkel i handa hans.

Isak treng ikkje spør kvar den nøkkelen passe til, men har fortsett ganske så mange spørsmål. Kjenne Even svært godt no, kjenne den løgne, den fine, den kjærlege, den alvorlege sida. Men han har aldri vore med Even under ein episode, han har berre høyrt om dei frå han. Kjenne seg plutseleg usikker.

«Trur du….ehm…Mikael…trur du det er i orden at eg kjem der no?»

Isak ser i sidesynet at Håkon smile til han, registrerer at han ser glad ut. Mikael smile og, smile med varme augo. Nikke lett eit par gonger.

«Eg trur det er akkurat det Even treng no. Det er fint for han at du er der»

Då Isak låse seg inn i Evens leilegheit kjenne han på fleire ting. Kjenne eit behov for å væra stille, kjenne seg litt nervøs, kjenne seg litt spent. Mest av alt kjenne han på behovet for å vera der for Even.

Etter å ha tatt av seg jakka og sko, lagt maten i kjøleskapet og vært på toalettet banke han lett på soveromsdøra og opne den forsiktig opp. Det er heilt mørkt der inne og Even ligg med ryggen mot døra.

Det står ei flaske med vatn på nattbordet, den står ved sida av mobiltelefonen. Isak kviskre Even og hope med heile seg at Mikael har rett. Hope at Even ikkje synes det er fælt at han er her.

Even så no snur seg forsiktig rundt å kikke på han. Kikke nesten gjennom han kjennes det ut som. Han blenke litt med augo, riste litt på hovudet. Ljoset frå gangen snik seg inn på rommet og lage eit lite skjer øve andletet hans.

Gjer at Isak ser han. Ser Even sin. Med bustete hår, dyna dratt heilt opp til haka og augo så er heilt matte. Dei mangle gnist, mangle det vanlege glimtet og varmen.

Fortsett verdas nydelegaste augo.

«Isak….Isak…du burde ikkje vera her no»

Stemma hans er så låg at Isak nesten ikkje høyre kva han seie. Er berre ein ørliten kviskring der i det mørke rommet. Isak går litt nærmare. Smile varmt.

«Kvifor ikkje?»

«Eg vil ikkje…du…eg…du burde ikkje…eg vil ikkje at du skal sjå meg sånn så dette»

«Ikkje sjå den finaste mannen eg veit du, meine du? Ikkje sjå på kjærasten min?»

Isaks hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at det er på veg ut, men han har ikkje tenkt å gå. Bortsett frå om Even verkeleg vil at han skal gå, det respektere han. Men sjølv om Evens ord er ein smule avvisande, er ikkje blikket det.

 _Bli her sjå meg_ , seie det.

Så Isak blir. Beveg seg nærmare og ser på Even. Studer han, drikk han inn. Ser tårene så renn ned øve Evens kinn, og kjenne på noko han aldri har kjent på før. Ei enorm beskyttartrong fer gjennom han, og han innser akkurat då at han har svært sterke kjensler for denne mannen.

Han beveg seg forsiktig ned i senga, og legg seg på sida mot Even. Stryk han lett øve kinnet, tørke vekk tårene og kysse han. Kysse han heilt mjukt og forsiktig, det er så vidt leppene hans beveg seg på Evens.

«Eg er her, Even min, her for deg. Kjærasten min, kjæraste Even. Dette er ein del av deg dette og, og eg vil dela det med deg. Om du vil då»

Det fer noko heilt vart øve det blå blikket. Det ljose opp dei matte augo på eit heilt spesielt vis. Even berre kikke på han, kikke og kikke. Ser nesten ut så han vurdere om han kan stola på Isak. Stola på at han blir.

Isak får heilt vondt av han. Vert sint på den eller dei så har fått Even til å tru at han ikkje er verdt det på desse dagane og. Bestemm seg for at han skal snakka med Even om dette ein anna dag.

Men ikkje i dag. Ikkje no.

No skal han berre halda. Berre vera der. Vera der for Even.

«Du har aldri kalla meg kjærasten din før»

«Det er jo det du er, Even»

Og då ser han det. Akkurat då. Ser glimtet i Evens augo så fortel han at Even trur på han. Trur på orda hans. Trur på at Isak ikkje går. At han blir.

Isak kysse han mjukt eit par gonger til før han trekk Even inn i famna si. Stryk han øve håret, held han.

Kviskre mjuke og vare ord i øyra hans. Kviskre om kor bra Even er, kor fin han er. Framkalle nokre små sukk, sukk så gjer at Isak forstår at Even høyre orda hans. At han tar dei til seg.

_Dette her er staden, Even. Staden der du er trygg, staden der du kan sleppa frykta di. Staden der du kan vera deg sjølv, sleppa tårene og verta heldt._

_Du er ikkje aleine, Even._


	16. Isaken min

Even er ganske varm når han vakne. Varm og tørst. Rekk ut handa og drikk litt vatn, før han sparke av seg dyna. Kjem bort i ein fot og forstår ingenting.

Lure på om han drøyme. Kan ikkje forstå kven det skulle vera så er der. Der sjå han i senga hans. Han blunke litt med augo og myse på klokka. Den er 04.21 og han innser at det ikkje er ein draum. Nokon er der sjå han.

Isak er der sjå han. Isak kom, såg han og blei. Gjekk ikkje frå han. Kviskra at Even ikkje er aleine. Og Even trur på han. Kjenne på orda i hjarta og veit at han kan stola på Isak.

Isaken sin.

Even snur seg forsiktig rundt og ser på den flotte kjærasten sin. Han så ligg der og lage nokre sjarmerande soveljodar. Dei lange augevippene beveg seg forsiktig og det er eit lite smil på leppene hans.

Han er så fin der han ligg, og Even kjenne på ein haug med ting. Kjenne at det mørke lokket er i ferd med å letta litt, og at nokre små ljosglimt er i ferd med å siva forsiktig inn.

Det er Isak det. Isak så er ljoset hans. Ljoset så ikkje gav seg, så sneik seg inn i hjarta hans. Så blei.

Even stryk litt øve Isaks andlet, lar fingrane gli lett øve, som om han spele på eit piano. Han beveg handa litt ned øve Isak før han finn ein av hendene hans. Stryk den litt, held. Sovne att med ei mjuk hand i si.

Neste gong han vakne har dagsljoset snike seg inn i rommet, og Isak ligg å kikke på han. Dei finaste grøne augo i verda studer han, møte hans, smile.

Dei kviskre litt i morgontimane, lar henda vandra litt, stryk og kysse. Kysse sånne små og mjuke kyss så Even har døypt Isak. Han har aldri vorten kyssa på den måten før, aldri med sånn varheit. Den måten så han kjem til å forbinda med Isak kvar dag for resten av livet.

Isaken hans.

Han så ser på Even med milde og tolmodige augo og spør han om dei så har kome før Isak. Ikkje på ein nysgjerrig og sjalu måte, men kun med omsorg. Kun for at Even skal fortelja om dei så har gått når han har fortalt dei om seg sjølv.

Dei så ikkje er verdt han, kviskre Isak i håret hans. Og Even trur på han. Det er verdas enklaste sak å tru på dei grøne augo.

Så han fortell Isak, snakke om dei så kom, høyrte og gjekk utan å gje han ein sjanse. Dei så gjorde det vanskeleg for å Even å stola på at nokon vil bli. Til Isak kom og kraup inn.

Isak så tørke på tårer, kysse han og er mjuk. Så mjuk så berre han kan bli. Og så blir han. Ein dag, to dagar og tri. Held og kysse, lage mat og tar Even med seg i dusjen. Vaske håret hans med sterke armar og held.

Følg han på jobb den fyrste dagen han kjenne at det er ok å gå attende. Gir han eit kyss på kontoret, smile til Håkon og gir Mikael ein klem. For sånn har det visst blitt.

Sånn fortsett dei neste vekene. Isak søv over, følg han på jobb kvar dag. Fordi han lik å gjer det er hans eigne ord. Synes det er fint å gå saman med kjærasten sin på veg til jobb, teateret og alt så skal skje den dagen. Even synes det er fint, men erte han litt for det.

For han har ein kjærast å erta litt.

Han er med Isak på fest i kollektivet og søv over. Finn ei t-skjorte i skuffa han har fått av Isak, og smile for seg sjølv. Det gjer noko med han, ei skuffa sjå Isak. Isak så har kjøpt favorittkaffien hans, merka den med Even og satt den i skapet. Løgne ting å verta glad for, men sånn er det.

Akkurat så morgonkaffien med Jonas er blitt ein ting når han overnatte. Då les dei avisa og prate om alt mogleg. Og så lage Even frukost til Isak når han står opp. Ler litt av kjærasten sin, ler av Magnus så lure på det meste og ikkje har filter.

Han tar med Isak på fest med gutta sine og. Elias og Mikael kjenne han jo frå før av, men det er ingen overrasking for Even at Isak glir rett inn. Som om han alltid har vore der. Snakke ei stund med Mutta om jobb, spør Yousef om både smått og stort, veksle nokre blikk med Mikael om ting så Even tydeligvis ikkje veit om. Men ut i frå smila deira handle det om noko fint.

Og no.

No sitt han på kontoret sitt ein ettermiddag og kikke på kjærasten sin. Kikke på Isak så ligg i sofaen og les manus. Han er veldig konsentrert og bit seg i leppa. Sånn så han alltid gjer når han er konsentrert.

Men akkurat i dag gjer det noko med Even. Gjer at det flyr varme sumarfuglar rundt i Isak-punktet. Det rett under navlen. Gjer og at Even ikkje kan konsentrera seg i det heile tatt.

Isak har vore med han på kontoret nokre gonger. Har fått eige tilgangskort og alt. Sitt gjerne og les manus, skriv litt eller les ei bok, medan Even gjer seg ferdig med det han skal gjer. Og så går dei heim saman.

I dag er planen at dei skal på middag og kino etter jobb. Men Even klare ikkje å tenka på noko så helst akkurat no. Heile synsfeltet hans er snevra inn til Isaks munn. Isaks lepper. Alt han klare å tenka på er at Isak skal bita han i leppa.

Dei har ikkje gjort så mykje fysisk sidan Evens episode. Kroppen hans er gjerne litt løyen i vekene etterpå. Akkurat så den må samla seg att på eit vis. Den må kjenna seg levande att.

Og der er den no.

Det krible i kroppen til Even og han kjenne at det renn nokre sveittedropar på ryggen hans. Magen er på karuselltur, halsen tor og det krible i Isak- punktet. Han kjenne seg så veldig levande, lysten, varm og kåt.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Om att og om att. Så ein song, så ein rytme, så dunkande hjarteslag.

Plutseleg kikke Isak opp og møte blikket hans. Stirre han rett inn i augo. Det må vera svært tydeleg kva så ljose ut av Evens augo, for Isaks vide seg litt ut. Kinna hans vert ein aning raude og eit fantastisk smil glir øve heile andletet hans.

Gjer at heile rommet ljos opp av Isak.

Isak så reise seg og går bort til døra. Vrir nøkkelen sakte rundt, smile til Even, før han drar ned alle persiennene. Dei er heilt aleine på kontoret, men Even elske at Isak drar dei ned uansett. Stenge ut verda, og skape ei slags boble der inne på kontoret.

Isak blunke til han og drar av seg genseren. Tråkke ut av buksa si på veg bort til sofaen. Snur seg og drar av seg t-skjorta med hastige bevegelsar. Kaste den i fanget til Even, før han sett seg ned i sofaen.

Evens sanseapparat vert invadert av Isak. Lukta hans, smilet hans, augo hans så er ein blanding av varme og mørke. Så vide seg ut for kvart sekund. Isak i berre boksaren så vinke han bort med peikefingeren.

_Kom. Kom til meg, kjærasten min._

Even er ute av skjorta før ein kan sei kontor, og hoppe/hinke ut av buksa si på veg bort til Isak. Han så sitt der med mørke augo og tar på seg sjølv.

Herregud.

Even er nede på fanget hans før det vert sagt noko meir. Men dei treng ingen ord heller. Augo og smilet seie alt dei treng og veta, alt dei treng å sei.

Og så smelte alt saman i eit fyrverkeri av rop, sukk, stønn og biting av Isaks leppe. Berre fordi. Og Isak lik det.

Dei stryk og kysse, lar henda og munnen gli rundt. Smaka, kviskra, kjenna på dette her att. Lar kroppane få dansa saman, synga ein song i lag. Vera nakne saman, verta eit, kjenna på det å verta elska.

Evens hjarta syng.

_Eg elske deg. Elske deg. Elske deg._

Fortsatt kun på innsida, i det vetle Isak-rommet. Men Even lure på om kanskje Isak ser det likevel. Ser i augo hans kva hjarta syng.

For han smile det heilt spesielle Isak-smilet sitt. Det så Even er den einaste i verda så får sjå.

Det så gjer at hjarta hans kjennes fullt opp, kjennes heilt og passa på.

Passa på av Isaken hans.

Hans Isak.


	17. Me må snakka saman, Isak

Det var laurdag kveld og Even satt i sofaen og såg på film. Eller satt og satt var vel å overdriva litt. Han låg i sofaen med ein halvsovande Isak på seg. Han påstod frå tid til anna at han fylgde med, men dei heilt låge soveljodane avslørte han.

Even lot han berre sova. Visste at Isaken sin hadde hatt ei lang veka med øving og førestillingar, visste at han var trøyt. Og så var det jo ganske fint og. Fint å ha kjærasten sin spreidd på han så eit teppe, heilt mjuk og sovande.

Så han såg på film, strauk Isak i håret med den eine handa og langsamt øve ryggen med den andre. Han tenkte og på samtala dei hadde hatt tidligare på dagen. Isak var invitert på fest, og lurte på om Even ville vera med. Han hadde sagt at han ikkje hadde så lyst til det, men at Isak berre måtte gå om han ville.

Det hadde ført til ein samtale om fest, gå ut og vera heima. Isak hadde innrømt at han ikkje ville gå på fest, orka ikkje tanka på høg musikk. Han ville vera heima og slappa av med Even. Det heile hadde enda med latter, kyss og eit bilete i gruppechaten av dei to kyssande. Isak hadde fått alle slags løgne bilete tilbake, men brydde seg ikkje.

Even likte det. Han likte det så veldig godt. At dei snakka med kvarandre, snakka ordentleg og delte. Laga kompromiss og fann ut korleis dei to ville ha det. Saman. Det gjorde noko med hjarta hans. Noko fint og vart.

Då filmen var ferdig strauk han Isak øve kinnet med lette bevegelsar, og kyssa han i håret. Fekk nokre låge sukk tilbake og ei mengd med gjesp, før Isak opna augo sine. Kikka på han med det grøne og smilte.

«Likte du filmen, Isak?»

Han kunne ikkje dy seg, det var så lett å erta Isak litt. Spesielt når han var så full av søvn og mjuk så akkurat no. Og Isak. Han berre lo. Visste vel at det ikkje var noko vits å lata så meir.

Det fekk Even og til å le. Noko så førte til killing, kyss og vandrande hender. Endå meir latter og killing. Endå fleire kyss. Til slutt klarte dei å dra seg ut frå kvarandre og satt seg opp i sofaen. Prata litt om uka så kjem, om det skulle skje noko spesielt.

Even la merke til at Isak stirra veldig på han, litt meir enn normalt. Det såg ut så han hadde lyst å spørja Even om noko, men var usikker på korleis han skulle sei det. Isak blenka litt med augo, kikka i taket, på veggen, før blikket kom tilbake til han.

«Du Even, eg lurte på noko. Du kan sei nei om du ikkje vil, eg forstår det, men eg lurte på om du ville vera med meg på filmpremiere neste fredag?»

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Det var fyrste gong Isak hadde spurt om noko sånt. Det var ikkje det at dei skjulte at dei var saman, folk visste det. Men dei hadde ikkje haugevis av kyssebilete på sosial media heller. For forholdet var jo deira, ikkje nokon andre sitt.

«Ja, Isak, det har eg lyst til»

Det for ein varme øve det grøne blikket, saman med glede. Det skein noko heilt spesielt der, noko så fekk det grøne til å ljosa ekstra sterkt. Even kunne sett på det heile dagen. Kvar dag for resten av livet eigentleg.

«Rekne med det er som kommunikasjons-guruen din eg er med då?»

Even kunne ikkje for det, han måtte erta litt. Det var så lett, og han elska Isaks boblelatter, den så kom berre når Even erta han. Den så strauma gjennom rommet akkurat no. Isak himla med augo og haldt seg på magen. Lo så masse at han nesten datt av sofaen.

«Ja, Even. Sjølvsagt som kommunikasjons- guruen min. Det er det eg alltid kalle deg når eg fortell folk om deg. Guruen min»

Even ler han og. Blunke litt og ler med heile seg. Får nokre blunk tilbake, før Isak tar tak i handa hans. Stryk den litt og slutte å le. Vert veldig varm i augo, og smile det spesielle Isak-smilet.

«Kjærasten min, Even. Det er det du er og kva eg kalle deg når eg snakke med folk. Det er og derfor du er der, som kjærasten min. Om du synes det er ok då?»

«Ja, Isak, det er så veldig meir enn ok. Kjærasten min»

Og så vart det ikkje sagt meir.

Litt seinare ligg dei nydusja i senga og skravle litt om alt og ingenting. Det nærme seg sumar og dei kjem inn på ferie. Lure litt på om dei skal reisa nokon stad i lag. Fortell kvar dei har vært før og kvar dei kunne tenkt seg å reisa.

Plutseleg vert Isaks augo fullt av noko så Even ikkje kan setta ord på. Det er ganske subtilt eigentleg, men han ser det. Som om Isak vil sei noko til han, så han ikkje er sikker på om han vil lika. Ikkje at Even heilt forstår kva det kan vera, dei har verkeleg snakka om ganske så mykje dei siste månadane.

«Kva er det, Isak?»

«Hm?»

«Du ser ut du så du tenke på noko, kva er det?»

Det fer eit varmt smil øve Isaks andlet, han riste litt på hovudet og humre for seg sjølv. Som om det fortsatt er ei overrasking at Even les han så ei open bok.

«Eg tenke på pengar»

Ikkje der Even trudde han skulle gå. Ikkje ein gong på lista.

«Pengar?»

«Ehm..ja…pengar. Eg…ver så snill og ikkje misforstå det eg skal sei no, Even, men eg vil og betala for ting»

Isak ser så oppriktig og seriøs ut at hjarta hans gjer eit lite hopp. Han har ikkje tenkt på dette i det heile tatt, lik å betala for ting, lik å ta med Isak på ting og betale for det. Men det er jo fordi han har pengar.

«Det er ikkje det at eg ikkje sett pris på det, Even, eg veit at du lik å betala for ting. Eg vil berre vær med å bidra»

Han ser så nervøs ut at Even berre må kyssa han. Kyssa heile andletet hans, kyssa vekk det usikre blikket i dei grøne augo.

«Isak…Isaken min. Du...har du tenkt på dette lenge?»

«Ja, ei stund. Eg visste ikkje korleis eg skulle sei det, var redd for at eg skulle høyrast utakknemleg ut. Men eg har klart meg sjølv sidan eg var 16 år, så det er viktig for meg å bidra, viktig for meg å dela.

«Eg er glad for at du sa frå, Isak. Sa frå om dette. Eg er så stolt av deg så har klart deg sjølv så lenge, er nok difor eg har tenkt at eg vil spandera på deg. Spara deg for ting. Men deling frå no av»

«Takk, Even, takk for at du forstår»

«Takk for at du sa frå, Isak»

Even er vandt med kommunikasjon og media, vandt med ord og fotografering. Men det er frå den andre sida, bak kamera, den så har kontroll. Det kan ikkje samanliknast i det heile tatt med det han opplev no.

Blits i alle retningar, journalistar så rope spørsmål og nokre jenter så hyle Isak. Isak så held han i handa og smile varmt til han i mellom alt det andre så skjer.

Stogge opp sjå dei fleste avisa, svare roleg på spørsmål og Even er så stolt at han ikkje veit heilt kvar han skal gjera av seg. Hjarta hans dunke hardt, magen er full av sumarfuglar og han kjenne seg litt utanfor seg sjølv. Har mest av alt lyst å dra med seg Isak inn i eit hjørna og kyssa han. Legga stoltheita inn i kyssa.

Men det kan han jo ikkje gjer.

Så han går ved sidan av Isak, Held handa hans, smile, nikke litt, og ser på kjærasten sin. Kven skulle tru at det er den same så stod på kontoret hans for alle dei vekene sidan, den så kikka øve alt når han svarte på spørsmål. Han så ikkje ville svara på ting, og såg ganske så ukomfortabel ut.

Han er erstatta av denne rolege personen her. Så smile lett, vrir spørsmålet rundt om han ikkje vil svara og går vidare med fin intervall. Han så svare ja når nokon spør om Even er kjærasten hans.

Kjærasten hans. Finaste Isaken hans.

Det går ein dag og to. Det er berre dei vanlege overskriftene frå premieren. Nokon bilete og sitat, men ikkje noko meir. Sosial media er stille og helga er fin.

Så vert det måndag morgon, og det er nesten så heile internett eksplodere. Alt på ein gong. Aviser, sosial media og heimesider er fulle av overskrifter, meiningar og tankar om Even og Isak. Meir spesifikt, om aldersforskjellen deira.

Even vert sittande på kontoret i fleire timar og lesa. Nokon synes det er fint, at kjærleiken er det viktigaste. Men dei aller fleste meine at dette ikkje er greit, og er svært tydelege på det og. Forferdelege, stygge kommentarar og ord kastas mot han. Dei fleste er og totalt feil.

Han får den fyrste mailen frå ein klient rett før klokka 10.00. Dei medel om at dei ynskje å avbryta kontrakten. Mailen er full av falske flokser om eit supert samarbeid, men at det no er på tide å skila veg.

Det gjer Even kvalmen. Falskheita. Det hadde nesten vore betre om dei hadde sagt at det var på grunn av Evens kjæraste. Sagt det rett ut. For det er jo det så er greia, Even forstår jo det.

Den neste mailen kjem nokre minutt seinare, etterfølgt av to til. Same falske floksene, same usanne orda. Saman med alle dei fæle orda så møte han i media, gjer det at Even må slå av til slutt. Slår av alle maskinar og tar seg ein pause på sofaen.

Prøve å ringa Isak, men får ikkje tak i han. Ringe Elias og får beskjed om at Isak har slått av telefonen, men kjem til Even i 5-tida. Dei snakke litt om kva så har skjedd, om dei skal gjer noko eller senda ut ein pressemelding. Vert einige om å avvenda litt, Even og Isak må finna ut kva dei vil gjer, og om dei skal gjer noko. Saman.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Kjærasten hans. Den fine mannen så fylle hjarta hans med alle slags kjensler. Han så kom og vart, han så er til å stola på. Det gjer forferdeleg vondt å tenka på at ein heil haug med menneskjer har gjort kjærleiken deira til noko skittent. Noko så folk skal ha ein meining om, noko så kvarmannsen meine er feil.

Det er jo ikkje det. Det er jo rett.

Han og Mikael et lunsj saman og snakke om kva dei skal gjer. Dei har mista 7 klientar den morgonen, alle skal ha ein meining i media, og Jodel er fullt opp av kritikk mot Isak. Det er tydelegvis ganske så mange der ute så tenkte at Isak skulle verta kjærasten deira, og skuffelsen er stor då det vise seg at han har kjæraste.

Kokepunktet vert nådd nokre timar seinare, då det kjem ein film på YouTube av dei. Ein ganske grafisk film med bruk av ordet _daddy_ svært mange gonger. Ein treng ikkje å vera dataekspert for å sjå at filmen er falsk, at nokon har tatt andleta deira og putta dei på skodespelerar.

Men folk bryr seg jo ikkje om det. Bryr seg ikkje om at filmen er falsk, eller kor sårande slike ting er. Folk vil jo berre ha skandale. På 1 time er filmen sett av 50 000 og Even går heim.

Orke ikkje meir.

Vert einig med Mikael at dei skal ha eit møte neste morgon om kva dei skal gjer vidare. Akkurat no klare han ikkje det. Klare så snika seg ut frå bygningen utan å verta sett og drar heim.

Vert sittande i sofaen og kikka å veggen. Tenke på livet sitt. Livet før og etter Isak. Utdanning og karriere. Mjuke kyss og ei hand å halda i. Firmaet sitt. Ansvaret sitt. Kjærasten sin.

Då Isak låse seg inn går han ut i gongen. Møte eit blikk så ser akkurat ut så hans. Isak ser ut så han føle seg. Som om han har vore i ein vaskemaskin, heilt dradd og sliten.

Kjærleiken straume gjennom Even. Saman med realitetar utanfor bobla deira.

«Me må snakka saman, Isak»


	18. Memorering

Isak vert ståande å kikka på Even. Kjenne på ein haug med ting, kjenne veldig på at Even ser akkurat ut så han kjenne seg. Som ein slitt og gamal vaskeklut. Det har vært ein knalltøff dag, og han er glad for at han slo av telefonen ganske tidleg.

Dei få tinga han hadde sett var nok til at både magen og hjarta gjorde vondt. Det einaste så hadde hjelpt å tenka på var støtta frå gutta, kollegaer og tanken på Even. At han skulle få sjå Even, snakka om ting og vera saman om denne driten.

Takla det saman.

Men det er noko i dei blå augo så gjer at knuten Isak har hatt i magen heile dagen veks seg større. Større og vondare. Hjarta verke og han vert redd. Redd for at dette er begeret for Even. Det så gjer at han ikkje vil meir. Ikkje vil vera med Isak likevel.

«Ja, det må me, Even. Men kan me klemma litt fyrst?»

Even smile litt og nikke, og Isak tar dei få stega mot han. Glir inn i famna hans og kjem heim. Kjenne på varmen, lukta og dei sterke armane. Kjenne at alt er ok når han er her. Her med Even. Han kan berre hopa at Even kjenne det same.

Dei går inn på kjøkkenet og finn fram kvart sitt glas vatn. Drikk litt, smile lett og kjenne på stemninga i rommet. Det kjennes ut så det er 47 rosa elefantar der inne, og Isak veit jammen meg ikkje kven av dei så er størst eller bør sprekast fyrst.

«Korleis går det med deg, Isak?»

«Har hatt betre dagar, for å sei det sånn, men tenke at folk er idiotar og det er lite å gjer med det. Du da, kjærasten min?»

Det fer noko øve dei nydelege blå augo, det er nett så dei rykk til av ordet kjærasten min. Det er ein usikkerheit der og, men og mykje varme. Isak konsentrer seg om varmen. Held fast i den.

Even fortel om dagen sin, om alle meldingane, nettsidene, filmen og e-postane frå klientar så har sagt opp. Både ser og høyrest sint og lei seg ut, akkurat så Isak er.

«Har dokke mista mange klientar?»

«Det var opp i 7 då eg gjekk heim, men det kan jo ha kome fleire i ettermiddag. Eg og Mikael skal ha møte i morgon for å sjå gjennom alt og laga ein statusrapport»

«Eg er så lei meg, Even»

No er det blå blikket fult av varme, og noko heilt vart. Isak har aldri sett det før, aldri i Evens augo. Han lure på om det er sånn kjærleik ser ut.

«Du har ingen grunn til å sei det, Isak. Dette er ikkje din feil, ei heller min. Alt me gjorde var å verta saman, det er vårt liv og me har ingenting å beklaga!»

«Me har ikkje det, men eg synes fortsett det er leit at dokke har mista klientar. Hadde det ikkje vore for meg, hadde dei fortsett vore klientar»

«Sånne klientar er ikkje verdt å ha, Isak. Firmaet er stabilt og solid, me rir av dette, ikkje bekymr deg»

Even smile varm til han, og augo er og varme. Likevel kjennes det ut som om noko ikkje stemme. Om det er måten Even står på, som om han vil beskytta seg sjølv, eller at han ikkje har kyssa Isak, ikkje sagt kjærasten min. Kanskje det er ein blanding av alt, men noko er det. Alle dei rosa elefantane seie det til Isak. Magen hans og hjarta seie det.

«Kvifor kjennes det likevel ut så du skal gjera det slutt med meg?»

Han hadde ikkje tenkt å sei det på den måten, men ut for det. Ut frå Evens blikk var det kanskje lika greitt å berre hiva det ut, og ikkje varma opp til det. Det ser overraska ut, samtidig er det noko der så seie Isak at han har rett.

«Eg…ehm…Isak….»

«Fy faen, Even! Du kan ikkje la nokre idiotar øydelegga dette her. Ja, det er drit at folk skriv ekle ting, men dei kjenne oss ikkje. Dei veit ikkje korleis me har det, kor løye og fint me har det. Det veit berre me, og det held jo. Gjer det ikkje?»

Isak kjenne at augekroken har vorten våt, kjenne at hjarta dunke så eit lokomotiv, kjenne kjærleiken og alt det fine strauma gjennom han. Kjenne og på noko anna, kjenne på redsla.

«Isak….eg…nei…det er ikkje på grunn av det så har skjedd i dag. Sjølv om det er heilt jævlig, har eg ikkje tenkt å la nokre dumme folk vinna. Dei får feia for si eiga dør. Alle så kjenne oss veit sanninga, me veit sanninga»

Og så lene han seg inntil Isak og gir han nokre lette og mjuke kyss. Stryk han øve kinnet og held handa hans.

Isak forstår ingenting. Alt i magen seie han jo at det er noko så ikkje stemme her. Han ser det jo i det blå, kjenne Even no. Kjenne han inn og ut. Trur han i alle fall.

«Men dagen i dag vise jo at eg hadde rett, at aldersforskjellen ville spela ein rolle. Anten me vil eller ikkje, Isak, er den der, vil alltid vera der»

_Der ja. Der kom det. Tilbake til alderen._

Magen hans hadde rett. Ikkje at det gjer Isak glad på noko så helst måte. Han veit ikkje kva han skal sei eller gjer for å overtyda Even om at det ikkje spele nokon rolle, ikkje om dei forsett sånn så dei har gjort det til no. Det vert berre ein sak om dei lar det verta det.

«Ja, den vil alltid vera der, Even, men den treng ikkje verta eit problem om ikkje me lar den vera det. Det har jo gått fint til no»

«Det har det, Isak, men det vil ikkje fungera i lengda. Eg berre veit det. Eg kjem til å såra deg, og så kjem du til å hata meg»

Det blå har vorten så sårt at det er så vidt Isak klare å sjå på det. Det er også litt blankt og fullt av kjensler. Isak ser varme der, usikkerheit, kjærleik og redsle. Og ikkje veit han kva han skal gjera med den redsla.

«Kva skjedde med minutt for minutt, Even?»

Even berre riste på hovudet, svelg tungt fleire gonger, men seie ingenting. Trekk litt på skuldra, som for å sei at det ikkje betyr noko.

Isak kjenne at det fyre noko i magen. Han er ikkje sint på Even, det klare han ikkje å vera, men kjenne på frustrasjon og oppgittheit. Og ei snikande sorg så har festa seg i hjarta.

«Så du vil du berre gi opp, Even? Vil ikkje vera saman med meg meir?»

Isak kjenne at tårene trille no, men bryr seg ikkje. Han har aldri kjent det sånn for nokon før, aldri kjent denne altoppslukande kjensla rasa gjennom han.

«Det er betre å gjer det no, når me ikkje har vore saman så lenge, enn å venta mange år. Venta til du innser at du burde vera med nokon andre»

_Åh….Even min. Kjæraste Even. Det er det dette handle om._

Isaks hjarta blør for denne nydelege og fine mannen. Blør for det såre og vonde, blør. Samtidig bles det ei lita stemme gjennom han. Ei så seie at han kan prøva å overtyda Even og fortelja han fine ord kvart minutt av dagen, men det spele ingen rolle om Even ikkje trur på det sjølv.

«Even, min Even. Eg burde ikkje vera med nokon andre, eg burde vera med deg. Det er ingen av oss så veit korleis livet vert, og plutseleg kan alt endra seg på ei sekund eller to. Alt me veit er at livet er no, og burde levast no»

Han tørke på tårer og kjenne på hjarta. Møte det blå blikket så er vått det og. Prøve å smila, prøve å sei alle dei tinga med augo så hjarta syng. Ut i frå blikket til Even er han usikker på om han får det til.

«Eg gjer dette for deg, sjølv om du ikkje ser det, Isak»

«Så du meine faktisk at det beste for meg er å ikkje vera med deg, Even?»

«Ja»

«Så du vil at eg skal gå her i frå akkurat no, og aldri venda tilbake? Aldri snakka med deg att, og leva livet mitt utan deg? Gå rundt kvar dag og gjer alle mine ting og vita at du er der ute. Der ute ein plass utan meg. Meine du det, Even?»

Det kjem nokre hulk no. Det kjennes ut så å vera i ein storm, utan eit anker. For ankeret hans står og kikke på han utan å sei noko. Ankeret hans har gitt han opp, og det kjennes ut så hjarta skal bresta.

«Isak….Isak…Isak…»

Det er berre kviskring no. Det blå er heilt vått det og, og Isak ser smerta der. Den speile hans eigen.

«Du kjem til å finna deg nokon andre, Isak. Nokon på din eigen alder, nokon så er verdt deg»

Han kan ikkje vinna dette her.

Veit ikkje kva han skal sei eller gjer. Stormen bles gjennom han med ein styrke han aldri har kjent før. Kanskje det ikkje finns fleire ord? Kanskje dei alle har dratt av garde med Evens såre ord?

Even ser det før det faktisk skjer. Ser at Isak ikkje har fleire ord att, det har for så vidt ikkje han heller. Han har prøvd å få Isak til i forstå at han gjer dette for hans skyld. At det er det beste for Isak i lengda. Even klare seg alltid, men Isak er viktigare. Han er mykje viktigare enn Even. Forten eit liv med nokon andre enn han.

Isak heise litt på skuldra før han er inntil andletet hans på 0,4 sekund. Kysse han med alle kjenslene så rase gjennom han. Kysse, held, stryk og sukke litt. Even trur at det skal slutta der, men Isak drar han med seg inn på soverommet.

Kikke på han med dei nydelege grøne augo, dei så er våte, så skinn med alle slags ting. Even trur han ser kjærleik der og, men det klare han ikkje å ta inn øve seg.

Even trur og at dette skal verta noko raskt og hardt, at Isak treng det på eit vis. Det er meir enn ok for han i så fall. Veldig ok eigentleg.

Men Isak overraske han for sikkert hundrede gong i den tida Even har kjent han. Vert heilt mjuk og øm. Kysse han forsiktig medan han drar av Even kleda. Eit plagg, eit kyss, eit plagg, eit kyss.

Behandle han så vart at tårene sprett. Aldri. Aldri har nokon behandla han på denne måten. _Det er for deg eg gjer dette, Isak_ , syng hjarta hans. _Alt for deg. Alltid._

Alt går så fort, og det er nett så alt snurre heilt rundt. Plutseleg ligg Even på senga med ein varm og naken Isak øve seg. Alt han ser er det nydelege andletet, det så no kikke på han. Stirre er vel eit betre ord. Det virke så Isak memorere. 

Det vert ikkje sagt noko meir. Det er ikkje fleire ord att. Ingenting å sei. Berre kroppar så kan utrykka, så kan visa og fortelja.

Så då gjer dei det.

Beveg seg saman og vise. Fortel, lage minner, syng saman. Isak kysse han heilt mjukt og forsiktig, er så var at tårene fortsett å trilla.Trille ned i handa til Isak så stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet.

Isak brennmerke han.

Med kroppen sin, med kyssa sina, med hendene sine. Sørge for at det aldri vil verta nokon andre enn han. Ikkje at det vil skje. Isak er hans siste, hans einaste, hans alt.

Det vil aldri verta nokon andre for han enn Isak. Han elske Isak så mykje at han lar han gå, lar han finna seg nokon andre. Nokon så er verdt det. Verdt han.

_Eg elske deg. Elske deg. Elske deg._

Om att og om att. Til orda samsvare med det dei høglytte hjarteslaga hans. Men han kan ikkje sei det høgt.

Ikkje no.

Han kan ikkje sei at han elske Isak når han har bedt han om å gå.

Så han kysse han istadenfor. Kysse han med alt han har og er. Kysse han febrilsk med våt munn og våte augo.

Memorere.

Memorere til late sumardagar og forblåste vinternetter. 

Memorere for resten av livet.

Dei kjem saman med sukk, stønn og tårer så trille. Kjem saman i ein storm av kjensle. Tørke litt på tårer og kysse mjukt.

Så reise Isak seg opp. Kler på seg utan å sei eit ord.

For kva er det å sei?

Legg frå seg tilgangskortet. Plukke med seg den blå genseren til Even. Den så er favoritten hans.

Og så går han.


	19. Dagane utan deg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tillegg til Evens og Isaks synsvinkel, vil dette kapittelet og innehalda scener med synsvinkelen til Jonas og Mikael 😊

Jonas satt i sofaen og såg på ein film då han høyrde at det kom nokon inn døra. Sko vart slengt av, det kom ein mengde med bannord, før døra til Isaks rom vart smelt att.

Då var Isak heima att, og Jonas kjente både på ein slags lettes og bekymring. Han visste at Isak hadde hatt ein jævlig dag, og at han skulle til Even etter teateret. At han var tilbake så tidleg var ikkje eit godt teikn. Samtidig var det fint at han var heima, så kunne Jonas passa litt på han.

Han hadde alltid gjort det.

Heilt sidan den augustdagen i fyrste klasse då han hadde sett seg ned ved sida av den sjenerte guten med dei store grøne augo. Isak passa på han og, på sitt stille og fine Isak-vis.

Det var berre dei to i leilegheita, og det var kanskje lika greitt tenkte Jonas då han høyrde gråten. Den stille og smertefulle gråten frå Isaks rom. Den så skar han langt inn i hjarta. Han hadde høyrt Isak gråta før, men aldri sånn så dette.

Som om Isak hadde fått hjarta sitt knust.

Han banka forsiktig på døra og gjekk inn. Møtte det grøne og tårevåte blikket til bestevennen sin så satt i senga og klemte på ein blå genser. Han såg heilt knust ut, som om det ikkje var meir igjen av verken ord eller kjensle.

Det var ikkje noko for Jonas og sei heller, dette var ikkje tida for det. Så han satt seg ned ved sida av Isak og drog han inn i famna si. Strauk han øve ryggen, heldt og sjusha.

Berre var der.

Det gjekk ein dag. Så gjekk det to. Jonas ringte til teateret og gav beskjed til Elias om at Isak var sjuk og ikkje var tilgjengeleg på nokre dagar. Fortalte Magnus og Madhi det vetle han visste, og sørga for at Isak fekk i seg mat og drikke.

Men han masa ikkje. Hadde aldri gjort det med Isak, og kom ikkje til å byrja no. Akkurat så Isak ikkje masa på han. Dei visste båe at den andre kom til å sei noko når dei var klar.

Heile historia kom den tredje dagen då Jonas gjekk inn til Isak med kaffi og skiver. Satt seg ned på senga hans som han pleide, og oppdaterte han on current news så Jonas kalla det.

«Han bad meg om å gå, Jonas»

Stemma er heilt låg og så full av kjensler at Jonas nesten vert slått ut. Den ber og preg av å ikkje ha snakka på nokre dagar, ber preg av dagar med gråt. Han gir Isak eit lite smil, og ser at han sett seg opp i senga. Drikk litt kaffi og fortel.

Fortel om kva så skjedde den fæle dagen då Isak lærte meir om menneske enn han eigentleg trengte. Fortel om Even, kva han sa og ikkje sa. Tørke på tårer og hulke ut at Even ikkje trur at han er verdt Isak. At han ikkje trur han er verdt å elska.

Jonas sitt fyrste instinkt er å villa beskytta, villa sei nokon samningens ord til Even. Men han ser med ein gong at det ikkje er vegen å gå. Ser det i dei våte augo, ser kjærleiken så symje rundt der.

«Du elske han, gjer du ikkje?»

Så enkelt, men likevel så stort og livsendrande.

Isak nikke veldig og det fer noko vart øve blikket hans. Noko heilt ømt så aldri Jonas har sett før.

«Så kva skal du gjer då?»

«Eg veit ikkje heilt, for å vera ærleg. Mest av alt har eg lyst å dra til Even, halda han fast og fortelja han kor mykje han er verdt det. Men det er ingen vits når han ikkje trur på det sjølv. Så eg skal fortsetta med dagane mine, og venta»

«Venta?»

«Ja, venta til han trur på orda mine. Verkeleg trur på dei. Og då kjem han tilbake til meg»

Isak har aldri sett så sikker ut, ei heller så vaksen ut. Og Jonas veit at dette er noko han må ordna sjølv. Han kan ikkje ta Isak med seg heim og leggja han under ei dyna sånn så dei gongene på ungdomsskulen. Det fer ei slags stoltheit øve han, stoltheit øve vaksne Isak.

«Sei frå om eg skal hjelpa deg med noko då»

«Det skal eg, Jonas, takk for at du passe på meg»

Det går ein dag til. Så går det fleire. Isak står opp, et frukost, drikk kaffi, trene og går på teateret. Har eit møte med Elias angåande eit nytt filmtilbod og har forferdeleg lyst å spørja etter Even. Han veit jo at Elias veit. Men klare å la ver. Det så har skjedd er tross alt i mellom han og Even.

Han kjem seg gjennom dagane. Gjer alle dei vanlege tinga. Et middag, spele med gutta og les nye manus. Ser haugevis med ting kvar dag så han vil senda melding til Even om. Ting han veit Even ville ledd av.

Men det kan han jo ikkje gjer.

Det er eit hol i hjarta hans, fullt opp av kjærleik og sakn. Han sakne Even, kvart minutt av dagen. Sakne å fortelja han ting, halda handa hans, kyssa han. Sakne den tryggheita så det berre er Even så kan gje han.

Isak har lyst å gå til Even kvar einaste dag, men klare å la ver. Den vetle stemma langt inn i magen, den så seie at denne gongen må Even komma til han, den vinn.

Han søv med Evens genser kvar natt.

Mikael veit ikkje heilt kva han skal gjera. Ei heller akkurat kva han skal sei. Det har gått tri dagar sidan heile nettet eksploderte, klientar trakk seg og Even tydelegvis slo opp med Isak.

Ikkje at han har sagt det direkte, han har ikkje sagt mykje dei siste dagane, men Mikael har lest det i dei såre augo. Og han har forstått kvifor, forstått at Even har skubba Isak vekk fordi han trur at det er det beste for han.

Dei har snakka om desse tinga før, og Mikael veit korleis Even har det. Det gjer vondt å vita at denne mannen så er så flott på alle måtar kjenne sånn om seg sjølv. Samtidig har han lyst å rista litt i han, rista litt eit eller anna i han.

Det er svært tydeleg at Even har det vondt, men han har vore på jobb kvar dag og fiksa alt. Vore ein tydeleg sjef og leiar, sånn så han plar å vera. Men augo har avslørt han. Dei er så såre at det er så vidt Mikael klare å sjå på dei. Det er så mykje smerte der at det gjer fysisk vondt å sjå på.

Even har lese ein rapport, svart på ei mengd med førespurnadar, drukke litt kaffi, åte, sett på nokre bilete til godkjenning og byrja på ei ny kampanje. Gjort alle dei tinga han plar å gjera. Har til og med klart å gje eit smil til Håkon og Mikael.

Samtidig er ingenting så det plar å vera. Og det er hans feil.

Alt er hans feil.

Heile han sakne Isak. Handa hans sakne Isaks mjuke. Kroppen hans sakne Isaks varme. Leppene hans sakne Isaks lepper. Hjarta hans sakne. Sjela hans sakne Isaks latter.

Og alt er hans feil. Dette er hans feil og berre hans.

Han har hatt lyst å ringa Isak 187 gonger sidan måndag. Hatt lyst til å springa heim til kollektivet, leggja seg på kne og be om tilgiving.

Men han kan ikkje det. Ikkje enda.

Fyrst må han tru meir på seg sjølv. Han veit det. Har allereie vore ein time sjå Morten og snakka om det.

Han skrolle gjennom nettavisene då han ser det. Eit nydeleg bilete av Isak i solljoset i VG. Det er eit intervju så vart gjort for nokre veker sidan, Even hugse at Isak fortalte om det. Handle om ein film han skal spela hovudrolla i, der karakteren er døv.

Even trykke på play og kjenne at hjarta banke heilt febrilsk. Av sorg, av sakn, av sinne mot seg sjølv. Denne fantastiske flotte mannen har han skubba vekk, bedt om å gå. Og det er ikkje til å bera lengre.

Det er som om 4 dagar med alt slags kjem ut. Han tørke febrilsk på tårer og kjenne kjærleiken strauma gjennom seg så ein mild sumarvind. Isak er så roleg når han svare, så høfleg og god. Even ser at han gjer alle dei tinga dei snakka om under timane. Han er så forbanna stolt.

Litt ut i intervjuet snakke Isak om kjærleiken og at han gler seg til å spela ein karakter så utrykkje kjærleik på ein anna måte enn dei så høyre. For ein treng ikkje forstå språk for å forstå kjærleik, seie Isak med eit smil og så er intervjuet ferdig.

Det kjem nokre hulk ut i rommet og Even innser at dei kjem frå han. Kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, kjenne på ei sorg han aldri har kjent på før. Kjenne det dårlege samvitet gnaga hol i magen, gnaga hol i hjarta. Ser for seg dei nydelege grøne augo øve alt, dei så har fortalt han så mykje utan å bruka ord.

For Isak elske han jo. Han forstår det no. Og Even har bedt han om å gå.

Plutselig kjenne han to sterke armer rundt seg. Så held han og stryk han på ryggen. Mikael shusje og ber han om å gå heim. Ber han ta ei veka fri, ha nokre timar med Morten og ta vare på seg sjølv.

Så Even gjer det. Innser at han treng det.

Det går nokre dagar, før det går nokre til. Even søv masse, drøyme om grøne augo og har timar med Morten. Fortel, snakke og tørke på tårer. Dei snakke møkje om kvifor Even kjenne det sånn, kvifor han kjenne at han ikkje er verdt det.

Han får nokre oppgåver av Morten, ting han skal øva på. Teknikkar han skal bruka når han kjenne på desse kjenslene. For han må faktisk tru på at han er verdt å elska om nokon skal gjer det. Han må tru på at han er verdt det.

Det vert ganske så hudlaust, men det kjennes litt godt ut og. Morten kjenne han så godt at Even kjenne seg trygg der inne på kontoret hans.

Isak er med han kvart minutt av dagen. Alle tinga han ser så han vil fortelja Isak om, alt det løgne han ser så han veit at Isak ville ledd av. Isak. Isak. Isak.

Han lure på kva han gjer, ser han for seg på teateret. Denne fine mannen så har bergtatt han, tatt øve heile hjarta hans. Han så kanskje har gått vidare, vidare utan Even. Kanskje har tenkt at nok er nok, dette orke eg ikkje meir. Det gjer så vondt at Even ikkje veit kva han skal gjera.

Så han legg seg under eit teppe på sofaen og ser på film. Prøve å ikkje tenka på Isak kvart minutt. Mislykka totalt. Isak er øve alt. Isak så han bad om å gå. Alt er hans feil. Isak.

Nokre dagar seinare ring det plutseleg på døra hans og Even får ei latterleg kjensle av at det er Isak så står der. Hjarta hoppe rundt med håpefulle slag og han går for å opna opp.

Utanfor står Mikael og Elias.

Dei er ein blanding av varme smil, alvorlegheit og besluttsomheit. Even kjenne dei så godt at han veit kva så har skjedd. Gutta har snakka saman om kva dei skal gjer for å hjelpa han, og så har dei sendt desse to. Even hadde ledd om han klarte.

Finaste gutta hans.

Etter å ha utveksla små setningar om veka si, om Morten og små ting, ser dei båe på han. Med varme, tolmodigheit og noko så kan minna litt om strengheit. Dei kikke på kvarandre, nikke litt, før Mikael tar ordet fyrst.

«Eg har nokre gode nyheiter til deg, Even. Den siste veka har me fått 10 nye klientar så alle har sagt frå med blomstrande ord at dei ynskje å vera ein del av oss. Ein av dei er Fri Sør, så er veldig glade for å vera klient sjå deg»

«Er det sant?»

«Ja, Even. Meldingar og e-post har strauma inn frå heile Noreg. Kontoret er og fylt opp av blomar og regnbuar. Håkon har eit styr med å halda orden på alt»

Og så ler Mikael litt. Og Evens hjarta fylles med varme og glede. Klare å le litt han og når han ser for seg Håkon og alle blomane.

«Og Even….eg veit at du ikkje har vore på nettsider og sånt den siste veka og det forstår eg. Men eg vil at du skal vita at sosial media er fylt opp av kjærleik og støtte. Vakre kjærleiksord og mykje støtte til deg og Isak. Mange har og svara på dei negative meldingane, og bedt folk om å feia for si eiga dør»

Mikael og Elias smile varm til han og vise nokre eksempel på meldingar. Kjærleiken straume ut frå skjermen og spreie seg rundt i heile Even. Gjer at tårene trille, gjer han rørt og glad. Jammen meg er det sant at kjærleiken spreie seg og.

«Du veit det, Even. Eg har kjent Isak sidan han var 16 år gamal. Kjent han sidan han var ung og sjenert, med eit talent eg aldri har sett før. Eg har aldri sett han så glad og nøgd så dei siste månadene, Even, aldri sett han så trygg og roleg. Det er på grunn av deg, det er du så har hjelpt han med det»

Elias kikke alvorleg på han, og Even kjenne noko så stikk i hjarta. Noko fint, ei slags stoltheit.

«Og eg kan fortelja deg dette kvar dag, Even, kvar einaste dag til din siste dag. Men det spele ingen rolle om du ikkje trur på det. Du må tru på, 100 %, at du har vore med å gjort det. Gjort ein litt vrang og sjenert mann om til ein ganske så trygg mann. Såg du intervjuet i VG?»

«Ja»

«Det er deg, Even. Du så har gjort det. Jauvisst har Isak jobba med det, men du har skapa den tryggheita der»

Even kjenne fleire tårer trilla. Kjenne at Elias sine ord vaske øve han. Kjenne at han har rett. Har vel eigentleg visst det lenge, men ikkje heilt tørt å tenkja på det.

Men han veit dei har rett. At det er meir kjærleik enn hat. At ein må trur på det gode. Tru på at ein er meir enn god nok. God nok for Isak.

«Hugse du sist gong du var heima med ein episode, Even?»

Mikael ser spørjande på han og Even nikke.

«Isak kom på kontoret og leita etter deg, hadde ikkje høyrt noko frå deg sidan dagen før og var bekymra for deg. Eg gav han nøkkelen til leilegheita di utan å tenka på det, Even. Eg hadde aldri gitt den til nokon andre, aldri stolt på nokon andre enn Isak. Eg har aldri sett nokon sjå på deg på den måten Even, ei aldri sett så varme augo når dei snakke om deg. Isak elske deg, Even»

Det renn fleire tårer. Han kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Alle kjenslene frå dei siste vekene fer gjennom han, fer gjennom heile han før dei feste seg i hjarta. Grev seg eit hol der og feste seg for resten av livet. For det er resten av livet dette her, han kjenne det no. Stole på det no. Så får han berre hopa at Isak fortsett kjenne det på same måte.

«Korleis går det med han, Elias?»

Elias ser på han, riste litt på hovudet før han smile. Glise er vel meir rett.

«Eg synes du skal finna svaret på det sjølv eg, Even»

Litt tøff kjærleik der med andre ord.

Even humre for seg sjølv, kjenne seg lettare enn han har gjort dei siste vekene. Kjenne og på takknemlegheita øve å ha så møkje fine folk i livet sitt.

Det er laurdag kveld og Jonas er på veg til eit stemnemøte. Har fått på seg skorne og funne jakka si. Er på veg til å opna døra når det banke forsiktig på den. Lure på kven det kan vera. Mest sannsynligvis er det naboborna så leike, _ring på og spring._

Det er ikkje nokre born så står utanfor døra deira.

Det er Even.

Ein svært nervøs Even så ser ut så han er på veg til si største utfordring nokon gong.

Even.


	20. Å venda heim

Even er så nervøs at han ikkje heilt veit kva fot han skal stå på, er tor i munnen og kjenne på hundrevis av sumarfuglar i magen. Det kjennes nett så han skal møta sin største utfordring nokon gong.

Å møta Jonas sitt småulmande blikk der i døropninga hjelpe på ingen så helst måte, sjølv om han forstår Jonas. Han gjer jo det. Hadde gjort akkurat det same om det var Mikael.

«Hei Jonas. Er Isak heima?»

«Kjem ann på kva du skal med han, Even»

Endå meir tøff kjærleik der altså.

«Jonas…eg beklage…ehm…eg er her for å snakka med han, sei unnskyld, gi han orda han forten»

«Det er ikkje meg du treng å sei beklage til»

Augo har mjukna no, og det kjem eit lite smil frå Jonas før han slepp Even inn. Even tolke det så ein ørliten siger.

«Eg er på veg til eit stemnemøte, Magnus og Madhi er på fest og Isak er på rommet sitt. Om han gret når eg kjem heim att, så…vel…du veit»

Og så går han, og Even vart ståande att der i gongen og trekkja pusten djupt fleire gonger. Er glad for at Isak har så gode og fine vener.

Vert ståande utanfor Isaks dør og høyra litt på den låge musikken. Lukke augo og visualisere litt, tenke på mjuke kyss og grøne augo. Tenke på Isaken sin, leite fram orda frå hjarta og banke på.

At blikket så møte hans er full av overrasking er årets underdrivelse. Dei grøne augo vide seg ut og ser ut så dei har sett eit spøkelse. Han ser dog ikkje sint ut, og har på seg Evens genser, så det må jo bety noko tenke Even.

«Hei Isak. Eg treng å snakka med deg, er det ok?»

Han ser den litle tvilen, ser sårheita og beskyttartrongen i augo. Men han ser og varme og kjærleik der, og vel å stola på det siste. Vel å stola på Mikaels ord, og det så hjarta hans fortel han.

«Ok»

«Eg er så utruleg lei meg, Isak, så lei meg for at eg skubba deg vekk og bad deg om å gå. Det var ein forferdeleg dag for oss båe, og mine eigne kjensler vann øve meg. Sjølvkjensla min, eller mangelen på den, vann og eg er så utruleg lei meg»

Isak seie ikkje noko, men han ser fortsatt ikkje sint ut. Han ser lei seg ut, ser ut så han treng ein klem. Det glir og noko varmt øve augo hans, og det gir mot til Even.

«Du veit det, Isak, eg har hatt det sånn i mange år, heilt sidan eg gjekk på ungdomsskulen. Om det var bipolaren så gjorde det verre eller omvendt er eg ikkje heilt sikker på. Men det har gjort, så eg har fortalt deg før, at eg ikkje alltid er så glad i meg sjølv. Gjort at eg ikkje alltid har tenkt at eg er verdt det»

Han kjenne at hjarta banke. Kjenne at magen er ute på tur. Kjenne seg og sårbar, som om han er i ferd med å opna seg fullstendig. Samtidig kjenne han seg modig. Modig fordi han er her med Isak. Isak så ser på han med eit hav av kjensle i det nydelege andletet sitt.

«Men sjølv om eg har kjent det sånn, har det stort sett gått fint. Eg har alltid stolt på foreldra mine, gutta og visst at eg var dyktig under utdanninga mi og i jobb. Utfordringa har gjerne meldt seg når det kjem til forhold, ikkje at det er så mange av dei, men ja…me har jo snakka om dette»

Isak har reist seg no, står der i all si prakt og ser på han. SER han. Akkurat så Even har ønska å verta sett heile livet, men aldri turt å hopa at skulle skje. Og no har det skjedd, og han er halvparten pisseredd og halvparten full av kjærleik.

«Men så kom du, Isak, vandrande inn på kontoret mitt med ei maska full av alle slags ting. Du gjorde meg nysgjerrig frå fyrste stund, du hadde dei finaste augo eg har sett nokon gong, og så gjorde du meg litt redd. Ikkje på grunn av deg sjølv, men det du fekk meg til å kjenna. Alle dei tinga du fekk meg til å kjenna for fyrste gong. Herregud, Isak…eg…»

«Even….»

Stemma er heilt mjuk. Andletet er heilt mjukt. Dei grøne augo er fullt opp av varme. Isak er på veg bort til han, ser ut som om han skal gi han ein klem, men han kan ikkje få det no. Så Even tar ei hand opp og riste litt på hovudet.

«Isak…eg…du….du kan ikkje klemma meg no. Då kjem eg aldri til å få sei alt eg treng å sei til deg. Alt du forten å høyra»

Han stogge opp og smile. Smile det varme Isak-smilet. Det så berre er for han. Det så berre Even får sjå, og hjarta hans stogge. Det kjennes i iallfall sånn ut. Han kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, men på den aller beste måten.

«Huske du eg fortalte deg at eg hadde lyst å stryka deg øve håret fyrste gongen du kom inn på kontoret mitt?»

«Ja»

«Det var ikkje berre det eg hadde lyst til, Isak. Eg hadde lyst å kyssa deg og. Vart så satt ut av tanka at eg nesten kanselerte den neste timen. For du var klienten min og klienten til Elias, fordi du var ung, fordi, fordi, fordi. Eg gav meg sjølv minst 47 grunnar, men det viktigaste, den så eg ikkje turde å innrømma for meg sjølv, det var redsle. Redsle for kjenslene mine, redsle for alt det augo dine sa»

Even kjenne at augo vert litt våte, kjenne at hjarta hoppe rundt. Det kjennes ut så lungene er for små for brystkassen hans, som om han ikkje får pusta ordentleg. Samtidig har han aldri kjent seg så sterk og modig, ei heller trygg. Det har Isak gjort med han.

«Men til lengre tid det gjekk, til lettare var det å gløyma eller ignorera den redsla. For det var så utruleg fint med deg, Isak, så fint å vera med deg, verta saman med deg, vera kjærasten din. Og alle dei grunnane eg hadde prøvd å gje meg sjølv forsvann fullstendig. Forsvann i grøne augo og latteren din. Forsvann i dei viktige tinga. Forsvann i deg»

Det ser ut så Isaks augo er litt våte, dei er definitivt mjuke. Even trur aldri han har sett dei så mjuke nokon gong. Isak seie fortsatt ikkje noko, men det siv styrke ut av heile han.

«Og så kom dagen då. Den fæle dagen. Og eg vart redd att. Redd for deg og meg. Redd for at det så skjedde fekk deg til å innsjå at du hadde det betre utan meg. At eg ikkje var verdt det. Og så bad eg deg om å gå, og det er den største feilen eg har gjort i heile mitt liv»

Tårene renn no, og han tørke dei febrilsk medan han trekk pusten djupt. Forsøk å finna balansen att, finna ankeret i stormen av kjensle så rase. Innser at han ikkje treng å leita, han står jo å ser på ankeret sitt. Det rolige og sterke ankeret så kikke på han med så mykje varme at det kjennes ut så å stå i sola.

«Eg trudde du ville få det betre utan meg, Isak, men innsåg kjapt at det er ikkje opp til meg å bestemma det. Det er berre du så kan bestemma det for deg sjølv. Dagane utan deg har vore heilt forferdelege, eg har sakna deg kvar einaste minutt av dagen. Drøymt om deg, tenkt på deg, sakna deg. Isak….du er mitt livs kjærleik og eg ber deg om å vær så grei å tilgje meg. For det er ikkje greitt utan deg, ingenting er gøy utan deg, du….eg….Isak…»

Han hulke no. Kan ikkje for det. Sjølv om ankeret hans held han fast i stormen, kjem det ut. Alle kjenslene, alt saknet, all sinne mot seg sjølv. Det fer ut og han legg henda øve andletet sitt. Beina riste, brystkassa er minst tri gonger for trong og hjarta er på veg ut.

Og så vert alt stilt.

Han kjenne Isaks sterke og samtidig så mjuke armar legga seg rundt han. Kjenne ein mjuk munn på kinnet, på øyra, i håret. Hendene held, stryk og klemme. Isak er øve alt. Fylle heile han, alle sansane hans, magen hans, sjela og hjarta.

Det er som å venda heim.

Heim til Isaken sin.

For å vera heima er ikkje ein stad, men ein person. Og for han er den personen Isak. Kjem alltid til å vera det. Han veit det no, er så sikker så eit menneske kan vera.

Han kviskre det i håret til Isak, og får lett humring tilbake. Humring og nokre små kyss til i håret.

Even veit ikkje kor lenge dei står der, det spele heller ingen rolle. Tid spele ikkje noko rolle når han er med Isak.

Til slutt trekk Isak seg ut og kikke på han. Med varme i augo og eit mjukt andlet.

«Kan eg sei noko nå?»

«Ja»

«Takk, Even, for at du fortalte meg dette. Eg synes det er forferdeleg vondt å høyra at du har hatt det sånn, og har det sånn. Du er så fantastisk flott på alle måtar, og det er så leit at du ikkje alltid ser det sjølv»

Finaste Isaken hans. Han står så rakrygga og sterk at Even vert rørt berre av det.

«Og eg kan fortella deg det kvar dag, ønske å fortella deg det kvar dag om eg får lov. Men Even…sjølv om det gjer vondt å sei det, så spele det ingen rolle om du ikkje trur på det sjølv. Du må tru på det eg seie, tru på at du er verdt det, tru på at du er verdt å elska. For du er så lett å elska, Even, du er det»

Evens hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at det er på veg ut att. Hoppe øve slag og gjer vond. Vondt på den aller beste måten. Han må tørka litt tårer att og kjenne kjærleiken strauma gjennom han. Isak har jo heilt rett, han veit det.

«Eg veit det, Isak. Har snakka mykje med Morten om det, lært nokre teknikkar så eg kan bruka når dei kjenslene stikke fram. Eg kan dog ikkje lova at dei ikkje stikk fram att, dei er ein del av meg, og vil nok alltid ver det»

«Even…eg ber deg ikkje om det, vil aldri bedt deg om å undertrykka det du kjenne. Men alt eg ber deg om er at du snakke med meg når det skjer, at du fortell meg korleis du kjenne det og ikkje skubbe meg vekk. Ikkje bestemm ting for meg, men spør meg, dele, så me kan finna ut av ting saman»

«Det kan eg klara»

Isak ler no, ler med heile seg. Ler den glade latteren sin. Den så gjer at det kjennes ut så å stå i sola. 

«Det er fint, Even, for eg trur ikkje at eg hadde klart så mange dagar til utan deg. Har sakna seg så mykje at eg hadde lyst å springa til deg minst 65 gonger dagleg. Eg har det betre når eg er med deg, tryggare»

Det er noko sårt i det grøne no, noko så Even har sett før, men ikkje i ei slik setting. Han innser i det augeblinken at Isak treng han og, treng han lika mykje så Even treng han. Dei treng kvarandre.

«Eg streve litt med ting eg og, veit du Even. Men i timane med deg og etterpå har eg lært så mykje, og funne stemma mi. Funne ut kva så skal vera stemma mi og at det er ok å ikkje bruka den nokon gonger og. Eg har funne ein tryggheit eg alltid har sakna, og den er det du så har gitt meg, Even. Berre du»

No tørka Isak på tårer og, dei renn ned øve andletet hans og legg seg i halsen på den blå genseren. Hans genser. Even trekk han inn i famna si og held han. Tørke på tårer, både sjå Isak og seg sjølv.

«Eg elske deg, Isak, elske deg så møkje»

«Eg elske deg og, Even, kjæraste Even»

Og Even trur på han. Trur på han med heile seg. Eit blikk på dei grøne augo er alt han treng.

Fleire timar seinare ligg dei i senga til Isak og kviskre mjukt. Dei har kyssa ei heil mengd, åte skiver, vaska opp saman, kyssa enda meir, prata litt med Jonas, ledd av Magnus, snakka med Madhi, pussa tenna og kyssa litt meir.

No kviskre dei om korleis dei vil ha det, korleis dei vil ha det saman. Kva dei vil gjer, kva dei skal gjer med dumme folk på nettet, kva dei skal gjer dagen etterpå. Lage planar, lage kompromiss, finne ut av ting.

Saman.

Even vert liggande vaken litt etter at Isak har sovna. Isak så søv i genseren hans, fordi den er så mjuk i følgje han sjølv, har lagt seg rundt han så eit anker. Ankeret hans. Ei hand på magen, den andre liggande i håret hans. Han kyssa Even mjukt i nakken før han sovna, og kviskra noko forsiktig så Even ikkje høyrde.

No kjenne Even den mjuke pusten hans i nakken, kjenne seg å verdas heldigaste mann. Kjenne seg roleg og trygg. Kjenne seg elska.

Kjenne at alt er bra no.

Han er heima.


	21. Ro i heimen

«Isak, har du sett den raude skjorta mi?»

Evens rop frå badet gjer at Isak endeleg får opp augo. Har ligge i senga og halvsove litt medan Even har gjort seg klar til jobb. Hadde fått nokre mjuke kyss i nakka, mjuke kyss øve heile andletet og munnen før han hadde sovna litt att.

Men no var han vaken. Satt seg opp i senga og kikka litt rundt i rommet. Skulle akkurat til å svara Even då han kom tilbake i rommet. Klar for dagen med svart dressbukse og håret den måten Isak likte best. I bar overkropp med smilet på snei.

Definitivt den finaste mannen så fantes. Reint sånn objektivt sett.

Han fekk Isaks hjarta til å dunka hardt og hoppa øve nokre hjarteslag kvar dag, gjerne fleire gonger dagleg og. Fekk og magen til å gjer løgne ting kvar dag, og berre eit blikk kunne få det punktet under navlen til å vekselvis hardna og smelta.

Even fekk og Isak til å le kvar einaste dag. Både liten latter, magelatter og latter med heile seg. Det var verkeleg ein av hans favoritting, å sjå Even le.

Sånn hadde det vore dei siste månadane. Sidan dei båe hadde komen heim. Dei hadde hatt lange, intime og tårevåte samtaler om dei små og store ting. Hadde snakka mykje om det så hadde skjedd, snakka om alt, laga kompromiss. Vorten einige om korleis dei ville ha det, og korleis dei ikkje ville ha det.

Hadde snakka mykje om, og henta inn råd frå vennene, angåande om dei skulle adressera alt så hadde vorten skrive om dei på nettet. For sjølv om mange hadde skrive fine ting, var det og mykje fæle og hatefulle ord der ute.

Til slutt hadde dei vorten einige om å ikkje svara på noko av det som hadde vorten skriven, hadde funne ut at dei i staden for skulle leva livet sitt kvar dag sånn så dei ville, leva kvar dag med orda sine, og forsøka å møta hatet med kjærleiken sin.

Even hadde dog lagt ut ein tekst på heimesida til Brage kommunikasjon, ein tekst om å kunna elska den ein ville, om å få lov til å vera seg sjølv og det å forsøka å møta hat med kjærleik. Til slutt hadde han skrive at Isak var kjærasten hans, den finaste mannen han kjente, og at forholdet deira var kun deira og ikkje opp for diskusjon eller hatefulle meldingar.

Teksten vart avslutta med båe sitt namn og eit svart-kvit bilete av dei så Mikael hadde tatt på ein fest. Dei hadde ikkje fått meg seg at han tok bilete av dei, hadde vore så oppslukt i kvarandre.

Mjuke blikk og mjuke hender så haldt rundt kvarandre. Kjærleiken ljos ut av bilete og Isak elska det. Elska det intime i bilete, elska at han var den einaste så visste kva Even hadde kviskra til han rett før bilete vart tatt, elska at det var så himla tydeleg kva dei kjente for kvarandre.

Det hadde roa seg etter kvart. Folk skrev mindre og mindre, og dei såg sjeldnare og sjeldnare noko om seg sjølv. Ingen av dei hadde kontoar på SoMe heller, så det hjalp.

Og så gjekk dagane. Dagar med arbeid, premierar, late sundagar i senga med latter og kyss, ei hand å halda i, noko å dela med når dagane vart litt vanskelege, to liv glei inn i kvarandres og vart eit.

Dei for på tur, hadde gutta på fest, var på middag sjå Evens foreldre og fekk fleire skuffer sjå kvarandre. Laga fleire kompromiss og fylte dagane med ting dei likte.

Fylte dagane med kvardagslege ting, laga middag og vaska opp, gjekk tur og såg film. Leste manus saman og diskuterte. Lo og elska, og hadde det uendeleg mykje betre med å vera saman.

Tryggare. Finare. Meir kjærleiksfullt.

Evens blikk såg rundt i rommet på leit etter skjorta, og Isak humra litt for seg sjølv. Lurte på om han kunne få lokka Even tilbake i senga. Lurte på om han kunne komma litt seinare på jobb.

«Eg trur kanskje den er i leilegheita di, Even»

Even sukke litt for seg sjølv,, humre endå meir og finn fram ei blå skjorta i Isaks skap. Byrje å dra den på medan han ler litt for seg sjølv.

«Kanskje me berre skulle flytta saman, Isak, ha ein leilegheit med alle tinga våre på ein stad»

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Isaks hjarta har definitivt hoppa øve nokre slag, og heile han er varm. Varm i magen, varm i hjarta.

«Vil du det, Even?»

Isak stemme har vorten redusert til kviskring, utan at han heilt forstår kvifor. Even har snudd seg og kikke litt spørjande på han. Som om han ikkje har fått med seg at han nettopp spurte Isak om å flyta saman.

Han kikke på Isaks raude andlet og augo hans så sikkert er heilt mjuke og full av kjærleik akkurat då. Det kjennes i alle fall sånn ut. Så fer det noko heilt vart øve augo hans, noko så gjer at Isaks hjarta hamre endå meir.

«Ja, Isak, det vil eg. Eg synes me skal kjøpa ein leilegheit saman, skapa oss ein heilt ny heim saman. Eiga den i lag og bygga oss ein heim»

Det renn ei tåra ned øve Isaks kinn, så to. Han er så rørt at det berre vert sånn. Nikke veldig og kviskre at det vil han, før Even er borte i senga hans. Kysse han med mjukheit, varme og kjærleik. Kysse han med eit løfte og fem, kysse han med sikkerheita om at dei er dei no.

Kyssa vart djupare, henda vandre og rommet fylles av sukk og stønn. Isak lure på om Even kan komma litt seinare på jobb, og han berre ler. Ler og kysse, kysse og ler. Og så vert det ikkje sagt meir.

Og så vert det slik.

Dei kjøpe seg ein heilt ny leilegheit, skape ein heim saman. Tar dagane så dei kjem, og minutt for minutt når det er behov for det. Treng kvarandre kvar dag, vise det og fortell det. Kommunisere og slepp den andre inn, alltid med dei rette orda. Ord betyr mykje for dei båe, og dei bruke orda sine kvar dag.

Til å støtta kvarandre, elska og vera kvar andre sin heiagjeng. Har funne ro i kvarandre, ein heim sjå den andre, tryggheita dei båe har sakna.

Og så lev dei livet dei ønske. Kvar einaste dag, kvart einaste minutt. Det livet dei har valt for seg sjølv, det livet dei vil ha. Med kvarandre. Saman.

For dei er båe så veldig verdt det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og der forlet med denne Even og Isak i den nye leiligheita si, med eit liv fullt av kjærleik, ord og fine ting 😊❤
> 
> Kjærleiken er jo det noko av det aller finaste så finns, og er me heldige så opplev me den ein gong i livet.  
> Det er noko heilt spesielt med å skriva om kjærleiken til Even og Isak i alle univers synes eg ❤ Det er jo historiar og me så skriv kan sørga for at alt vert fint for gutta til slutt. Samtidig veit me at verklegheita dessverre ikkje alltid er sånn.  
> Denne månaden er det pride- månad, men eg tenke at me alle har eit ansvar for å stå opp for dei rundt oss kvar dag. Sei frå om nokon bruke stygge ord, møt hatet med kjærleik. For ingen er fri før alle er fri - happy pride ❤💜🧡💛💚💙
> 
> Eg kjenne ofta at eg gjentar meg sjølv, men det er vel ingen reglar her 😘  
> Eg vert så utrolig rørt, glad og stolt øve all den positiviteten historiane mine møtes med 😃 Så mykje kudos, utruleg fine, rørande, ettertenksomme, reflekterande kommentarar full av kjærleik😍😍 Det glede eit skrivehjarta meir enn eg har ord for, og eg sett så veldig pris på at DU tar deg tid til å leggja igjen kudos og fine ord 😃😃 Og kommentararen om språket og nynorsken er alltid spesielle for meg ❤
> 
> No nærme det seg sumarferie for min skyld, eg skal tilbringa vekevis med skriving, lesing, raudvin, og lange dagar fylt med alt og ingenting 😃🤗 Eg ønske alle ein fin sumar, bruk dagane med dei rundt deg og sett pris på kvardagen med alle sine fine ting 😃😍
> 
> God sumar til alle og tusen hjarteleg takk for utruleg fine ord og kommentarar 😃☀️☀️😍❤😍


End file.
